


My life would suck without you

by Lady_danvers



Series: My life would suck without you [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Feels, Bullying, Comfort, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Self-Harm, Smut, Teenage Drama, The feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 64,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_danvers/pseuds/Lady_danvers
Summary: Maggie was pretty popular at her school. But now she has to move. So goodbye bluesprings, and hello Midvale high. Maggie is anything but happy about this. She ends up meeting a girl on the first day, who causes old and confusing feelings to resurface, and Maggie doesn't know how to deal with them or what they exactly mean. Or the one where Maggie isnt the nicest person and Alex is self destructive. Oh and punk!Alex.





	1. Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is a plot Ive had in my head for a while. I'm really quite proud with it. If you guys are waiting on the second chapter to crazy in love, don't worry, im working on it. I just need more time to finish it. But I hope you guys like this one:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for story https://instagram.com/p/BQ4ZdDJFxMf/

Maggie layed there in her bed. Not able to sleep. She couldn't believe her old life was gone, and now she had to completely throw it away. And for what?? Because she was "A spoiled brat." As her mother put it, and she needed a change. Or the fact that her dad had to move them there, for a dumb opportunity at the Midvale police department.

She rolled around in her bed for a while. Her mind racing about the morning to come, or the morning that's only a few hours, or minutes away. She was nervous. This is a feeling she hadn't felt in a while. She was also sad, that feeling she knew all to well. Maggie thought back of when they packed up for the moving van, as the men wisked her things away, off to their new home. She stood there, looking at the house she had to say good bye to. And some of her friends, which she sometimes wondered if that's what they were. She was dragged out of her thoughts when she heard a beeping noise. 

Her alarm was going off. She grabbed her phone and looked at the time. 5:30 a.m.

"Great." Maggie said, just above a whisper. She sat up and thought once more, about the day ahead of her. And then got up to get ready for the first day of her new life.

 

Alex woke up. And gasped for air, as she did so. Filling her lungs with the air they must have been deprived. In the process, falling off her bed. She landed on the floor with a harsh thud, she cried out in pain, as she landed right on her arm. She didn't even move. Just laid there. She began to listen. Listening to the loud music she forgot to turn off the night before. Glad her parents had to work that night and that her sister stayed at a friends house. 

She rolled over on the floor. Now laying on her back, staring up at the sealing. She then brought her hand up to caress the shoulder she had landed on, moments ago and began reminiscing about the night before, where she had smoked weed and got so high she felt like she was flying. She looked down at her arm, detested of her fresh scars that she gave herself just before she decided to get high that night. She would definitely have to hide those from Kara, again. 

She looked over to her right on the floor, where her cell phone was. As she did so her long hair covered her face. She cursed at herself as she moved the hair out of her face; annoyed that she still hasn't gotten it cut short, but she was to scared to ask her parents, and she definitely wasn't going to do it herself. She picked up her phone and turned off the punk rock music that was playing pretty loudly from her bluetooth speaker. She got up off the floor and made her way to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for her first day as a senior. 

As she finished getting dressed, and putting on makeup she made her way downstairs. She grabbed her hoodie and her messenger book bag and headed out the door towards her bus stop. She stood there as thoughts ran through her head about all the new classes she couldn't wait for. 

Alex didn't know why but people seemed to think that she hated school. When in fact that just wasn't true. She loved school, well the learning part. She didn't really like the people, and there's very few she'd call a friend. Alex didn't go to school to make friends as it is. She went because she wanted to learn, and also because she had to, if she wanted a decent job in this world.

Alex stopped thinking as she was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of her bus coming down the street. She was dreading getting on, a little, but decided to put on her best poker face. The bus stopped in front of her, coming to a squealing hault, then the doors opened with a compressed air sound as they bounced a little in their stop. She began walking up the steps and made her way onto the bus as the doors shut behind her. She scanned the bus for an empty seat or at least a spot. It was just her luck that she was apparently the last stop, because there was only one seat left. And that was all the way in the back on Alex's right hand side and it was occupied by a girl Alex had never seen before. 

She made her way to the back of the bus, as she was walking the bus started to go, which made Alex fall forward some. She would have caught herself if it wasn't for the fact that someone stuck there foot out and tripped her. She went flying towards the new girl in the back. Laughter could be heard flooding the bus as it happened.  
Cursing herself as she realized the girl was sitting on the outer part of the seat. Alex landed right on top of the girl and the biggest blush of embarrassment came across Alex's face as she heard her grunt from underneath her. To make things worse it didn't help that Alex had totally face planted on the girls chest, and that her hands where gripping her upper thighs hard for support.

Alex quickly moved away and began apologising profusely to the girl. And stood there waiting to be yelled at by her. But it never came. There was shouting though. But it wasn't directed at Alex. It was directed at the sweaty jock that had tripped her. When the girl was done telling him off she slid over and motioned to the seat for Alex to sit down. Which Alex took happily, but didn't say anything as the girl looked annoyed and stressed out. She decided to just sit silent for the rest of the ride.

 

Maggie Sawyer was a highschool sophomore at blue springs high. She was a pretty average student and played by the rules. At least until she became a freshman, and was exposed to the cruelness of other students and all the drama that went on in a highschool. Slowly but surely she became what her parents feared. By the time she reached her sophomore year she was known as the school slacker, the bitch with the mouth. But popular she was none the less. Of course she had people who adored her, but there were also people who despised her. You could say... She was a bully of sorts. Not that she would ever think to label herself as that. Not until she got a reality check from her mother. Some how, it still didn't phase her. If anything, it made things worse. Right after that conversation, Mrs Sawyer revealed to Maggie that her father had gotten a job offer; a much better one, in Midvale. Maggie wasn't a fan, and she ended up lashing out at her mother because of the news. 

So now Maggie was here. Sitting on this stupid bus, going to a stupid school, in a stupid town. She mentally cursed herself, Everytime they stopped. Watching as person to person filled the bus. Maggie wasnt exactly used to how full the bus was. Back in blue springs there were a lot of people on the bus, sure. But not nearly as many as this. They made it to, what Maggie assumed was the last stop, because she was pretty sure the spot next to her was the only spot left on the whole bus. She looked over at the person that got on. She looked kinda gothic. Not bad though, it worked for her. Maggie envied her long red hair. She wasn't that big of a fan of her basic colored hair, but she didn't care that much to change it. Maggie didn't know why but there was just something about this girl that she felt was... Intriguing. 

She watched as she made her way back towards her. She felt the bus start to move. She looked out the window for a second, while in the process of turning towards the window she saw somebody stick out there foot and tripped the girl making her way to the back. Maggie looked forward to see what that was but it didn't matter because not a second later she felt someones body land on top of her. She grunted at the sudden weight on her and blushed as she saw that it was the goth girl and that her face was pressed in her chest. 

The goth girl quickly stood up and started to apologize. She even looked like she was preparing to be yelled at which made Maggie feel sad inside. But now all Maggie felt was rage. She stood up and turned to the jock that tripped the girl and began yelling at him. 

"You get off to embarrassing chicks you piece of shit!? Do that again, to her... Max and I'll show you what embarrassment really looks like!" Maggie had to stop to read the jocks name from his letterman's jacket. Becoming even more annoyed that his last name is Lord. 

Maggie sat back down, and slid over to let the girl sit down. She felt bad for the girl. But she wasnt gonna give her the pleasure of becoming her friend. Besides Maggie only hung out with the popular kids, at least that's what she thought she wanted.

 

They made there way to the highschool and students started emptying the bus as theyade there way towards the school doors. There was practically a line though. One that Alex and Maggie were at the back of. It was so full that they just stayed seated until it emptied. 

Alex didn't know why but she wanted to say something. She wanted to something a long the lines of "thank you" to the girl. But decided to start with something completely different.

"So you're new?" Alex tried her best to make eye contact with the girl, but felt discouraged.

"Obviously." The girl said with hint of annoyance in her voice. 

"I just wanted to say thanks... For what you did back there." Alex finally made eye contact with the girl, but began to feel very nervous.

"Don't mention it, really." The girl broke the eye contact and started looking out the window. 

"I'm Alex by the way." Alex didn't know why she was telling this girl. It's not like she cares. The girl turned toward Alex as if she was going to say her name, but didn't. 

"I think the lines moving up." Maggie pointed towards the line of students that only took up half the bus now. 

"Oh yeah." Alex felt a little embarrassed, but moved out into the line, Maggie soon following behind her. 

The rest of the students made there way off the bus and into the schools to start their first day of the year. Alex had walked in first and started making her way to the side of the school where her locker is. Until she heard her name being called, she came to an immediate hault. 

"Hey Alex? Alex Danvers?" The new girl asked. 

Alex stopped and turned around, she saw the new girl standing there looking at a paper that was in her hand.

"How did you know my last name?" Alex asked walking closer to the girl, who turned the paper around for Alex to see.

"You're the one that was assigned to give me the tour of the school." Maggie said with a slight smile. "Seems I can't get rid of you, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Book cover for story here https://instagram.com/p/BQ4ZdDJFxMf/


	2. Falling in reverse

"Last but not least, the football field, where all the sweaty jocks come to workout and play football ." Alex said with a little pant, as she been showing the new girl around the whole school for a while, and she was getting tired. 

"Wow... Its the same as back home. Well, except, the colors are different." Maggie said un impressed. She started walking away from Alex, making her way to the school. 

Alex didn't realize how far she got until she was twenty feet down the field of grass, the running track bordered. Alex started making her way after her. "Hey! Wait! Where are you fr- watch out!"  
Alex cut herself off as she saw one of the football players running after the ball and they were running practically backwards in the girls direction. 

Maggie turned around in Alex's direction, but stop halfway when she saw the football player running toward her. She braced herself for the impact and before she knew it she was on the ground. But she was a little confused. The football player was in front of her, she should have fallen backwards into the hard track, not off to the side, in soft grass, with long soft hair cascading around her face. 

"Are you okay!?"

Maggie opened her eyes after the impact, from the sound of a concerning voice. She was immediately graced with hair, covering any sight of her face and the other women's, to anyone watching them. 

"I'm starting to think you like being on top of me Danvers." Maggie grinned. Mentally patting herself on the back for that one. A statement which caused Alex to blush, a plus for Maggie.

"I-I a..." Alex studdered as she looked off to the side, hiding her blush, and thinking of what to say. Her brain completely short circuiting at what the girl had said, and the closeness of the position they were in "Can you tell me your name?" Alex said finally looking back down at the new girl. 

"Really?? Okay, it's Maggie. Maggie Sawyer." Maggie gave her a small smile. Realizing what was happening, she had to put a stop to it, after all, she only wanted to be friends with the popular kids, not some creepy goth girl. "Now, can you please get off of me, I don't wanna have your shit goth perfume smell all over me." Maggie said with irritation in her face and voice.

"Oh. Ok." Was all Alex was able to get out, before she got up off Maggie. She extended her hand out for her to take. But Maggie just waved it away. 

It hurt Maggie a little as she watched the small smile on the girls face change to a frown. 

"So... Mag-

"Let me stop you right there Danvers." Maggie gestered toward her with her finger, as she cut her off. "We are not friends. And we will never be friends, okay? I don't want you confusing any of this as us getting close. First things first," Maggie bagan, as she started counting on her fingers. "I don't hang out with losers like you, and secondly, a dyke, got it!?" 

Alex just stood there. Looking at Maggie who had a serious expression on her face. She felt tears start to form in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back.

"You better not fucking cry!" Maggie said, anger now in her voice.

"I uh...." Alex began but stopped then quickly turned around and started running toward the school, away from Maggie. She kept running, not looking back. She finally made it to a door at the side of the school. She was on the B side of the building, where the math and English classes were. She kept running until she made it to the bathroom, bumping into a few students on her way there. 

She made sure no one was in there first, then she went into the fourth stall in the back. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down just enough to expose her thighs, then she sat down, and started pulling out some tissues and a little ziplock bag that held a little razer blade inside. She sat the tissues down on her lap, not even bothering to wipe away the tears in her eyes. She took the razer blade out of the bag and started cutting lines into the skin of her upper thighs. 

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I can't believe I thought for a second she would wanna be my friend! I'm not pretty! And Im a freak!" Alex began to cry as she said these things, but never doubted them to be true for a second. She sat there for the next half hour, just feeling the pain to block out the hurt she felt in her heart, and to punish herself.

 

Maggie made her way into her 1st period, 10 minutes late because of the tour of the school Alex gave her. But it was fine because she was acscused, and it was just the first day. She made her way to the back corner of the room, to the only table that was empty. She sat down and settled in, getting lost in thought; about what had happened out on the football feild, drowning out whatever the teacher was saying about what they would be doing in that class. She didn't even notice someone walking into the classroom sometime later. Not until she heard her name being called. She looked up to see the teacher and the student in the front of the class talking; It was Alex, the teacher looked at Maggie again. 

"Mrs Sawyer, it looks like it's your lucky day. You get to sit next to the class T.A., that means she'll be your partner in any projects or experiments we will be having." The forensics teacher said with a small smile as he walked away.

Maggie watched as a hesitant Alex made her way back toward her. She couldn't help noticing Alex's runny eyeliner, under the hood she was wearing to try and cover her face. She also couldn't help noticing the little wince of pain in Alex's face as she walked. Alex never looked Maggie in the eye, avoiding any chance of looking at her as she sat her things down on the table and took her seat. A small hiss of pain could be heard from Alex as she sat. Maggie wanted to say something, but stopped herself, in case she said something stupid. 

 

Alex sat, and immediately as she did so she layed her head down on the table. To scared to look at Maggie. She started tensing up. So many thoughts ran through her mind. And she felt scared. She should have stayed in the bathroom, or have gone home, cause right now she was going to have a panic attack. Maggie must have been able to tell, because all of sudden there was a hand on her back rubbing soothingly there. Alex started to relax some. She looked over at Maggie and saw her facing the oppisite direction from her, with her face in her hand.

Alex almost thought she was gonna say something, but then the bell went off for next period. Alex quickly got up and got her things and started walking toward the front of the room to her next class, but then slowed down when she felt someones hand in hers. She looked down at there conjoined hands and saw that Maggie was standing behind her and she felt something being put in her hand. And as quickly as her hand was in hers it was gone and then Maggie was walking out the door a few students a head of her.

She stopped for a second and turned her head toward Alex making eye contact, and then started making her way down the hall.

Alex opened her hand and looked down to see a little scrunched up piece of paper. She opened it up to see "Call me... Or text me, if you want to, I don't expect you to though." Written down, with seven digits under the sentence. Alex put the little paper in her pocket and made her way to her next class. Hoping to take a nap and get away from all the stress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being short. But the next one should be longer:)


	3. Falling for you/Just friends?

Maggie finally made it to her 7th period class. She was happy about it. And even more so, because it's just a study period. So there was only a few kids in there, and you could basically do anything you wanted. Well anything appropriate to school that is. 

She took her seat, and sighed as she did so. Relieved that it was her last class. But she really didn't have anything to do, no work or interests in going on the internet. So she grabbed her book from her backpack and started reading. That didn't last long though, cause then her mind started to wander. She started thinking about her new life here, how she felt about the school, and all the new friends shes made here... and Alex. Alex, Alex, Alex.   
She was one thought that kept coming back to her. Maggie didn't understand it, she couldn't get her off her mind. 

It also didnt help that she has 4th and 5th period with her and the same lunch time. 4th period was gym class; Back in Bluesprings you only had to take gym until sophomore year, but lucky Maggie, that's not the case here, at Midvale your last year of gym is your junior year. So Maggie was shocked to see Alex in there since she's a senior. She was shocked again to find out that she was the class T.A. Maggie heard that only super athletic people could T.A. for that class. They had a free day in there too, and at some point Maggie saw Alex leave the gym, she didn't see her again until 5th period. 

Which was English class. And Maggie was actually good at it. She was in AP english, so it wasnt a shock to her to see Alex in there. But Maggie didn't get to sit by her, a short blonde girl got there before her; Not that Alex would have wanted her too sit there anyways, so Maggie ended up sitting in the back. But every now and again she'd look up at her. Her and the blonde girl seemed close. Maggie saw Alex smile some and even laugh a little. This made Maggie smile too. She was caught by the blonde girl a few times; which made Maggie feel nervous, but Alex didn't seem to know she was even in room. So Maggie calmed down a little. When it was time to leave Maggie made sure Alex didn't see her. So she waited until almost everyone left the class. She even ducked behind a few people. Which the blonde girl seemed to notice again. But Maggie didn't care. She couldn't face Alex right now. Not with what happened. 

Everyone left the room and Maggie started jogging down the hallway, so she wouldn't miss lunch. And that's where she saw Alex again, this time she almost ran into her. Maggie caught herself from doing so, but in the process she almost tripped, if it wasn't for Alex catching her by the waist with her arm. As Maggie was flung forward, her arms came out in an attempt to catch herself. But she ended up gripping Alex's shirt, where she felt her stomach and what seemed like toned muscle underneath. Which caused Maggie to blush. 

 

"Woah! Slow down there. Who do you think you are? The fastest woman alive?" Alex said with a little awkward giggle. 

"I... Um, I'm sorry." Maggie looked down after she spoke. She meant it for more than just running into her. Which it seemed Alex understood.

"Its okay Maggie. I forgive you." Alex gave her a small smile. Then Alex started walking away and Maggie began to panic. 

"Look Alex, what I said back there. I didn't mean it... Any o-"

"No Maggie... It doesn't matter. Cause you're right, about the things you said. And I don't hold it against you, really." Alex looked half occupied with something else. She was staring off into the direction of the lunch tables.

"But it's not true." Maggie began feeling concerned.

"Look I really have to go, okay?" Alex gave Maggie another small smile before she walked away. 

"Okay." Maggie said under her breath to herself as she watched Alex walk away, with a sad expression on her face.

 

Five minutes deep into thought and Maggie felt herself being pulled out by a buzzing noise. It was her phone. She picked it up and turned the screen on. She saw a few notification from emails and accounts of hers. But the one that really caught her eye, was a text message. It was from Alex.

Maggie opened the text to see what she wrote, "Hey" 

Maggie sat there for a second. Thinking of what would be appropriate to text her back with. She finally just decides on a simple "Hey" back, and then sends it, waiting for a response. Not to long after she gets one.

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing, just sitting in boring study hall."

"That sounds terrible. You should ditch it and come outside with me."

"Wow I didn't take you for a bad girl, Danvers." It seemed like a few minutes had passed as Maggie waited for a response. Growing nervous in the text she sent.

"Im not really... I mean I can be... for the right person;) but I don't really have a class this period."

Maggie sat there staring at her text? As a smile came onto her face. "Oh it's on Danvers." Maggie said and then started texting again, as she came up with the perfect response.

"Is that so? Am I gonna get to meet this badgirl?" Maggie sent it, feeling her heart race. Lets see how she responds to this. 

"If you come outside, I'll show you anything you want;) meet me under the bleachers." 

Maggie looked at the text and couldn't stop blushing. What was Alex doing? She felt a rush of energy and she reacted impulsively. She raised her hand waiting for the teacher to look. A moment later she did.   
"Can I go to the restroom?" Maggie asked, lying.

"Yes." The teacher said.

Maggie made sure she already had her bag on her back. To not make it obvious. She got up and walked quickly out the door. Now the hard part. Get outside without getting caught. Maggie didn't feel like getting in trouble right now, but she also never cared. Plus this period sucks and she wants to go hang out with someone. Maggie kept the speedy pase she was in. She made it to a corner as she progressed down the hall and stopped, she peeked around the corner and when she didn't see anyone she started walking again. 

The stairs where in her sights, she kept progressing towards them. She made her way down them pretty fast and then went out the side door at the bottom in the stairway. She started jogging toward the back of the school and in the direction of the football feild. A brief flashback of what happened that morning crept into her mind, but she shook away the thoughts as she started running toward the bleachers. She finally made her way there and she immediately saw Alex there laying down on a small thin blanket with headphones in her ears and her eyes were closed. Maggie stood there just looking at her. She looked so peaceful. She didn't wanna disturb her, but she also felt like a creep for staring. 

She set her bag down gently and walked over toward Alex. She bent down and tapped her finger on her shoulder. Maggie didn't expect it though when it happened. But apparently she startled her because not to long afterwards Alex eyes shot open and Maggie's legs where being knocked from under her and then all of a sudden she was being shoved on her back with Alex pressed up against her hard, with her right hand at her neck and left hand holding both of Maggie's above her head. Maggie grunted as she hit the ground and then looked up at Alex, immediately feeling all kinds of emotions.

"Is that what you wanted to show me? Cause Im not gonna lie, this is a much better way to spend 7th period." Maggie smiled

"No! And don't be weird!"  
Alex said a little defensivly, not moving away.

"Y'know I think you broke the record for 'How many times can you get Maggie Sawyer under you.' What did you want to show me then?" 

Alex moved off of her. As confusion set in. "What do you mean? Show you what?"

"Danvers. In the text!" Maggie quickly grabbed her phone and turned it on and went straight to her messages. When she got to Alex she turned her phone towards her and held it out for her to take.

"Maggie that wasn't me. At least, after I asked you to come outside." Alex started blushing at the things the message said. She handed the phone back to Maggie and started going through her pockets and her bag frantically, looking for her phone. As she did so she started hearing giggling. Her and Maggie turned there heads toward the noise.

Maggie stood up and started making her way towards the giggling. Alex soon following after her. They walked toward the noise together. They came up to a little building, Maggie assumed it was the concession stand/little merch store for the Midvale sports groups. They rushed in through the door, Maggie quickly made her way in first and she looked over towards the sound of giggling and saw two little freshmen crouched down under the little counter that faced the serving window of the building. She recognized one of them as the short blonde girl from earlier. Alex soon followed and by the look on her face, she recognized them too.

"Kara what the fuck!" Alex said a little loudly. Which startled the two. They tried to run away from her but failed. Alex grabbed them both and shoved them up against the wall, making sure not to hurt them in the process.

"No! we're sorry don't beat us up!" The boy shouted which made Maggie giggle. Alex turned toward her and smiled, which made Maggies heart skip. Then Alex looked back at them

"Winn I promise not to beat you two up, but only if you give me my phone back and go back to class. Speaking of class, why aren't you in it?" Alex let go of her hold on them and held out her hand for her phone.

"It was all Kara!" Winn said as he pointed to the side at Kara.

"Winn! You... Tattletale!" Kara reached in her pocket and pulled out the device, handing it to her sister.

Alex took her phone back, a little annoyed "Kara! What class are you supposed to be in right now?" Alex was starting to feel annoyed. And it didn't help when her sister mumbled her response.

"What was that!?" Alex crossed her arms becoming impatient.

"Biology!" 

"Well go back to biology!" Alex pointed toward the school.

"But it's so boring!" Kara started pouting at her sister. Trying to get her to let her stay.

"Kara it's only the first day. And Im disappointed, you never act like this and biology is awesome!" Alex said a little wounded.

"Come on Kara!! Let's just go back, I really don't wanna get in trouble!" Winn begged as he tugged on Kara's sleave. 

Kara sighed. "Okay, alright. I'll go." And then they made there way out of the small building. Maggie was last so she closed the door behind her. 

Alex stopped and stood there as she watched her little sister and her friend go. Waiting till they were out of ear shot to start talking again. But Maggie started first. 

"So who was that?" Maggie asked turning toward Alex.

"My little sister, but sometimes I feel like her mom." Alex giggled and glanced over at Maggie, noticing her mirrored position to hers. They were both leaning on one leg with their arms crossed. 

"She seems cool." Maggie said as she began making her way back to there spot under the bleachers, Alex soon following.

"Probably, she has a lot of friends. She's a very loveable person but she makes it hard for me sometimes." Alex said, sitting down in her original spot from before, across from Maggie. "I love her to death. But she just doesn't understand the responsibilities I have and the shit I take everyday."

Maggie just sat there for a moment. And then looked up at Alex.   
"Alex I am really sorry. I mean it, I truly do."

"Maggie you already apologized, and I accep-

"Well it doesn't feel like it!" Maggie spat out interrupting Alex. Things went silent. And Maggie instantly regretted her outburst. "I don't understand."

"What?" Alex finally said.

"Why you invited me out here with you? Why you wanted to hang out with me? Especially after how I treated you this morning." 

"I... I don't know, I just wanted to. And Im sorry for how I reacted-

"Don't apologize!"

"No I should. You were apologizing and I just completely ignored you. You were right about that."

"But you were mad. I didn't expect you to accept my apology. I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and if Im being honest, I can't promise it won't happen again. Alex you... you're to good, you shouldn't hang out with someone li-

Alex quickly moved toward Maggie rapping her arms around her in an embrace, causing the girl to stop talking. Maggie felt tears start to form in her eyes. 

"I Invited you here cause I wanna be your friend and I accept your apology. I don't know exactly who you were back in Bluesprings." Alex stopped for a moment and pulled away to look at Maggie. "But I know you can change for the better. And if being your friend, means you lashing out on me every now and again, then so be it. Because dammit Sawyer! If we're talking flaws then I got whole damn list of them. And mine just might out weigh yours. So I should ask you if you truly wanna be my friend, because I don't wanna drag you down or make you a target for anything."

"Alex..." Maggie began as she searched for the words in Alex's eyes. Tears started coming down her face as a rush of emotions took hold of her. She didn't think when she leaned in and kissed Alex on the lips. She quickly pulled away, her eyes getting big as she started crying. 

She tried covering her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry Alex!"   
She felt her arms being pulled away. Exposing her face. She instantly felt vulnerable. And she saw Alex shaking her head at her. 

"Don't ever apologize for that Maggie." She then pulled Maggie in for an embrace and kissed her forehead.

Maggie cuddled into Alex's chest, as she pulled her close, she gripped at her hoodie as she did so. "I bet you don't wanna be my friend now, huh?" Maggie giggled sniffling afterwards as she wiped some of the tears away from her face. 

"Why wouldn't I? You're amazing?" Alex said hugging Maggie even more as she rested the side of her face on Maggies head. 

"That's what we are? Friends right?" 

Alex sat there for a moment. Thinking the question over in her head. "Of course, what else would we be?"

"Yeah, you're right." Maggie answered quickly. She shifted in Alex's arms to look at her.

"Sawyer do you wanna hang after school?" 

"Oh my god please! I don't have anything do. And I don't really know anyone."

"Do you want me to introduce you to some of my friends?"

"That depends on who your friends are." 

Maggie moved up a little so she could lay her head on Alex's shoulder. She rapped her arms around her neck and instantly felt exhausted. So Alex laid down on her back and moved her bag up to lay her head on it. 

"I think you'll like them." Alex began to feel tired too. They laid like that for a while. Eventually falling asleep, in each other's arms. Not hearing the school bell ring twenty minutes later, signaling that school was over. Or even Kara and some other people running toward them.


	4. Clarity and hoodies

Maggie felt peaceful. She cuddled up into Alex even more as she drifted back into sleep. That is until she heard a bell ringing and what sounded like a group of people running toward her direction. She opened her eyes and looked behind her from the spot she was laying. She saw the short blonde girl from earlier, Alex's little sister. She looked off to the side and saw some other people through the shutters of the bleachers. She didn't know hot to react or what she should do.

"Um, hello... Again. I'm sorry I didn't realize you guys were... Uh." Kara attempted to say as she began looking away from them and immediately started blushing. 

Maggie began to panic. What the hell was going through Kara's mind?

"It's not what you think!" 

Maggie quickly turned back toward Alex and started shaking her to wake her up. Soon enough Alex started moving under Maggie, as she opened her eyes and looked straight up at the girl. 

"Hey. What's up?" Alex felt very relaxed right now. She couldn't figure out how this girl could make her feel so many different emotions. 

Maggie sat up and moved off Alex. And pointed over in Kara's direction. Alex's eyes went big as she noticed the group off to the side.

"Oh a... Maggie." Alex started as she got up smiling, and grabbing her hand to pull her in the direction of the people. "These are the friends I was talking about." Alex motioned in their direction as they made their way out from under the bleachers. Alex began pointing people out to Maggie as she started introducing them. 

Maggies eyes landed first on girl about her size and age. 

"Maggie this is Susan, but we call Vasquez." Alex walked over to Vasquez and gave her a high five. She then looked over at the next person right next to Vasquez.

Maggies eyes landed on a short boy who she recognized from earlier.

"This little guy is Winn." Alex ruffled his hair a little. "Or the one that wanted to skip class with my sister to spy on us." Alex pinched his arm as she said that. Causing Winn to yelp a little. Which got Alex a punch in the arm by him. She looked over at the next two people.

"These two are James and Lucy. The couple of the year, I like to call them." Alex made her way to the last person at the end. "And that's Mike."

She walked back over to Maggie and motioned to her for her friends.

"Everyone this is Maggie."

Maggie smiled at everyone and the group smiled back. Everyone except Lucy and Vaquez.

"Is this the bitch from earlier?" Lucy asked as she looked Maggie up and down until she came back up to her face giving her a dirty look. Vasquez practically doing the same.

"Lucy!" Alex shouted. 

Maggie started backing up. Feeling very unwelcomed from the group in that moment. 

Alex noticed it quickly. She noticed the sad expression on Maggie's face as she began walking toward her, holding out her hands. 

"Maggie. Wait! Please don't go. Why don't we talk about this?" Alex was trying her hardest to not lose her grip. She didn't know what to do in that situation. But she knew she didn't want Maggie to go.

"I'll... I'll see ya later Danvers." Maggie gave Alex a small smile. It was just Maggies way of masking the sadness on her face, as she grabbed her stuff from under the bleachers and walked away.

Alex stood there. Sadness on her face as she watched her go. She turned around and looked over at her friends with an angry look on her face. Specifically at Lucy and even Vasquez. 

"I will not apologize Al. Don't think I forgot what you told us at lunch."   
Lucy walked over to her and went to put her hand on Alex's shoulder but stopped when Alex quickly moved away from her. 

"I'm going home." 

Alex went under the bleachers to grab her things. Noticing Maggies phone on her bag, she must have dropped it. Alex picked it up and put it in her pocket. She collected her things and left the group.

"I'll" see you at home Kara!" Alex shouted as she walked away. 

 

Maggie made her way to her house finally. Still a little annoyed that she missed her bus. But it's whatever. She opened the door to her house. Completely ignoring her mother talking to her as she made her way up the stairs to her room. As soon as she entered her room she closed her door, making sure to lock it. 

She threw her bookbag on her bed and then threw herself down onto her pillows. She reached into her pocket for her phone, but it wasn't there. So she grabbed her bag and looked in there for it. She started panicking, not seeing it there.

"Maggie Sawyer where the hell did you put it? Or for that fact, left it?" Maggie said quietly to herself. Her mind started racing. Her family wasn't that wealthy by any means. And that phone was all she really had for entertainment. It's monthly payments cost her a laptop and anything else she may have wanted. All she really has is a tiny flat screen; that her older sister gave her, she doesn't even have basic cable for it. A few posters from movies she likes, and a couple of stuffed animals, plus a few other little things from her childhood. She layed there, thinking of what she should do. She decided to get up and go for a walk.

She ran down the stairs and as soon as she made her way to the bottom she heard her mom lecturing her about respecting your parents and listening to them and yada yada yada. 

She basically ignored her mother's questions of where she was going, as she put her shoes on. She walked over to the door and before she opened it she turned to her mother. 

"I forgot something. I wanna see if someone I know has it." 

And then she was gone. Again ignoring her mother about her meeting someone at school and who they were. She felt a little bad, but she was in panic right now. 

She made her way down the street. Breaking into a light jog. It took her three blocks to realize that she didn't know where she was going. She held up her arms for a second in a annoyance. 

"What the hell am I suppose to do now?" Maggie stood there, trying her best to remember where Alex lived from when she saw her street; for a second, this morning. 

She turned around and took a left turn instead of a right, like she did before. She kept jogging until she made it to the street she recognized. 

"Ah now what genius!" Maggie shouted at herself.

Sure she found the street. But she didn't even know which house Alex lives in or if she even lives on that street at all. She walked over to the curb and sat down. She rested her chin in her hands as she thought of what to do next. 

"I should just go home." Maggie sighed as she rubbed the sides of her arms, shaking a little from the cold.

Maggie sat there for a while. Just thinking. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard echoing of shoes tapping her way.

"Hey Sawyer, Im glad you looked for me." Alex walked over to Maggie. Realizing she was cold so she took off her hoodie and put it around her shoulders as she knelt behind her. 

"Why don't you come inside?" Alex said as she rubbed the cold from Maggies arms.

"So you do live on this street. Cool" Maggie said a little shakeningly as she stood with Alex. Following her to her house. She was a little confused at how Alex found her. She assumed she saw her from walking home from school, since the both missed their bus.

The house was pretty big. And was a little ways down the street then Maggie thought. She should have guessed Alex lived in a pretty decent house, from the look of the neighborhood she was in. 

Maggie clutched Alex's hoodie to herself as she followed her to her home. Astounded by the look of it and how nice it was inside as well.

"Damn Danvers!" Maggies mouth was agape as she looked around the place. Alex turned around and looked at her curiously. Maggie looked back at her as she finished her sentence. "Your house is amazing!" 

"Its not that great." 

"Danvers. This is one of the coolest houses I've seen in my life!" 

"Really? I guess I just don't see it." Alex began walking toward the kitchen. "You hungry? Cause I can make you something if you like. I'm not the greatest cook, but I can make you some Mac n cheese?" Alex started going through her cupboards. She turned around when she didn't her a response from Maggie. Sure enough though Maggie was practically gawking at the kitchen. 

"Oh my god Alex!" Maggie quickly started walking around the kitchen. Admiring everything. Alex stood there trying not to blush from the way Maggie shouted her name. If someone else was in the house, they'd probably think they were doing something... else. But then she shook away the thought and cursed herself for thinking like that. A smile came on her face instead as she watched the girl. 

"Can I make it with you?! I really like cooking!" Maggie basically answered Alex's question with another question. She made her way back over to Alex with the biggest smile on her face. 

"Sometimes when my parents would get into fights, my sister and I would stay the night at our aunt's house and she'd teach us how to cook. Those were really good times." 

Alex's smile grew even bigger for Maggie. "Of course you can help me. Maybe you could even show me a thing or two. Oh! And before I forget. You dropped this back at the bleachers." Alex pulled Maggies phone from her back pocket and handed it to her.

"I almost forgot about that! You're a life saver Danvers!" Maggie took the phone from her hands and turned it on to check for messages. She had a bunch from her mom threatening to ground her if she didn't come home. "Uh oh!"

"What's wrong?" Alex asked concerned. 

Maggie looked at Alex and then back at her phone and then back up at Alex. She put on a fake smile. "My mother... She lost the dog." Maggie lied. She has a dog, but he'd never run away.

"Oh. Do you wanna go look for it?" Alex felt a little better, but she was looking forward to hanging out with Maggie.

"Oh no! I'm sure my mom can find him. He does stuff like this a lot. Probably just went sight seeing." Maggie giggled. "So back to that Mac n cheese."

"Oh my god yes!" Alex quickly went around the room grabbing the things they'd need and setting it all up. 

"So... About earlier? With your friends?" Maggie broke the silence that had been there for a few minute as she boiled the noodles.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry about that Maggie!" Alex turned around facing the girl as she spoke. "To be honest, they're not even really my friends. Vasquez is the only one really and I guess Winn kinda, he's more of Kara's best friend. But all of them are really her friends. And Im sorry for what Lucy said... For what I said. I want you to know I didn't call you..." Alex stopped not wanting to finish the sentence.

"A bitch?" Maggie finished Alex's sentence for her. Smiling a little from Alex's awkwardness. 

"Yeah... That." Alex frowned.

"It's okay Danvers." They stood there in silence after that. While making the Mac n cheese together. Maggie thought they worked pretty well together. She was the one that cooked most of it, but Alex helped her a lot. 

When they finished making there Mac n cheese. Alex grabbed two bowls from the dishwasher for her and Maggie and handed her a spoon. They grabbed their food and some drinks and made their way to the couch. 

"So where's Kara?" Maggie asked as she scooped the food in her mouth. 

"Hm? Oh! She's hanging out with James, Lucy and Mike." Alex said, then took a drink of her water. 

"What about Vasquez and Winn?" 

"Oh um, Vasquez only really hangs out when Im around, sometimes with Lucy... But they aren't super close anymore. And Winn is probably off playing video games at his house. He's not the most social person, also I don't know if his parents would let him go either, since he's only fourteen."

"I like Winn. He's a cool little dude." Maggie took a drink of her water as well.

"Yeah. We've grown surprisingly close. He's good at a lot of the same things as I am and we like similar things."

"Do you have anything in common with the others?"

"Uh... Me and Lucy like boys, I think Kara likes boys, but she hasn't really shown interest in anyone. Oh! Me, Vasquez and Lucy all like hand to hand combat. We took a class and my dad taught us a few things. Me, James and Vasquez used to workout together, but I stopped going to the gym after school with them. I think that's about it." 

"Wow... That combat and working out thing makes so much more sense now. Also why don't you workout with them anymore?" Maggie almost wished she didn't ask that. Alex's expression changed.

"Um, that is a good question... Its just one I don't wanna answer." Alex felt uncomfortable right then in there.

Maggie decided to change the subject noticing Alex getting a little worked up and not wanting pry. "So Vasquez doesn't like boys?" 

"Um... No. I think she's gay but that's not my business. I feel bad because we don't hang out as much anymore. The only reason you saw her today was because she wanted to hang out with me. She has a job now, so she has early release at school, so I barely get to see her. And I get the feeling she likes me, but I don't like her... that way." Alex felt terrible for what she was saying. She shouldn't be telling Maggie all this. A person she just met that day and one that she didn't have the best start with.

"And the others? What about them?" 

Alex didn't really understand the question so she tried her best to answer it. "Like I said Vasquez is really my only friend, aside for Winn I guess. But I don't really like Mike... I think he has a thing for my sister and it's a little annoying. James and I barely talk as it is, and he had a small crush on Kara too. And I told him to knock it off or I'd break his pretty face, since he was still dating Lucy at the time and he's a lot older than Kara. And Lucy and I have been drifting apart. It doesn't help shes moving back to Metropolis soon anyways."

Maggie didn't know how to respond to all that. "Wow Alex Im sorry about all that."

"Yeah... Well that's life..." Alex got up off the couch before she finished her sentence. "...It's bullshit." She made her way over to the sink were she put her dishes, she stood there for a moment leaning forward on the counter over the sink getting lost in thought. 

Maggie watched her as she got up. She realized quickly that she doesn't like this side of Alex and she has a feeling she's gonna see more of her like this. Maggie jumped at the sudden sound of her phone ringing. She looked down and picked up her phone from her lap. It was her dad.

Alex turned around at the sudden noise. 

"Shit! Hello?" Maggie quickly answered. Her father was not happy with her storming off like that without telling her mother and then repeatedly ignoring her. Her father was screaming at her through the phone. It was so loud Alex could hear it from the kitchen. Maggie hung up the phone after she said bye to him.

"Is everything okay?" Alex walked over to Maggie concerned.

Maggie looked down for a second. Not hearing Alex at first. She jaulted her head up at her. She had a sad expression on her face 

"A yeah... I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Thanks... for everything." Maggie made her way over to the front door but stopped at the sound of Alex's voice.

"Hey do you want me to walk you home?" Alex asked hoping Maggie would say yes, but knew the answer. 

"If you knew what I was going home to you'd prefer to stay here." Maggie opened the door. 

All that did was make Alex want to go with her even more, but she didn't wanna fight with Maggie about it. So she let her leave.

"Okay. Bye Maggie." 

And with that she was out the door. Out of Alex's house... and out with her hoodie. Shit.


	5. Dear Agony

Maggie wasn't prepared for the scolding she got when she walked through that door. Wasn't prepared for the slap that made its way onto her face. As she tried to make her way passed her father, to the set of stairs. She wasn't even prepared to be yanked back by her arm, by him to be scolded at even more. She should have been, and she mentally cursed at herself for letting her guard down. But this however she definitely wasn't prepared for. Her father hitting her even more than normal. Even harder than usual. 

Usually, she'd get a slap by him, or he'd yank her around. But he never hit her like this. It was only ever her he treated this way. He laid his hands on her mother, yes. Just never as much or as extreme as he did her. But he's never hit her sister. Ever. Maggie didn't understand it. 

She fell to the floor after his last hit. After he punched her in the stomach and then her face. She laid there in pain. Her ears started ringing. Tears never came. Well not counting the few tears that came from the punch to her eye. But she tried her hardest not to hypervenalate, quickly failing. Her face was full of pain and her stomach hurt. She gripped her stomach and tried to calm herself down.

She heard her mother run toward her. Shouting her name over and over again. And in an instant she was in her mother's arms. Maggie couldn't take the closeness. She wasn't close to her mother. She just had issues with emotional closeness to anyone really. But she laid there longer than expected for herself.

"Maggie!! My baby! I'm so sorry!" Maggie's mother cried.

After that though Maggie pushed her weeping mother away and got up, clutching her stomach as she did so. She made her way to the stairs and went straight to her room shutting her door and locking it behind her. She made her way over to her bed and laid down. A familiar smell hit her as she did so.

It took her a second to realize where the smell was coming from. 

It was the hoodie. Alex's hoodie. And it was a mix of Alex's perfume and conditioner. Maggie instantly calmed down at the thought of her new friend. She pulled her blankets out from under her and covered herself up. Cuddling into the hoodie. She pulled the hood over her head and sunk further under her blankets. She tried her best not to shed tears, swearing she wouldn't do this to herself. But she crumbled under the weight of everything that's been happening around her lately. Everything that's been happening to her. She thought back to when her mother told her they were moving and that this would be good for her. That she needed a change and lately she hasn't been acting like her "precious" little girl and that she's been a brat. Maggie couldn't believe the words coming from her mother's mouth. How dare she! Maggue needs a change?! Maybe, definitely! But a brat! 

Maggie tried to shake away the stressful thought. She reached her hand down into her pocket for her phone. She turned it on and decided to go on facebook. She was surprised to see that she got a few friends request and a few texts. She looked through the notifications list to see a bunch of people, from her new school who apparently put some interest into her, to look her up on facebook. But one name in particular caught her eye. 

It was Alex. 

She didn't even know she used social media let alone facebook. And if she did use anything, it was probably tumblr. Because if Maggie wasn't lying, everything about that girl screamed tumblr. Shes nerdy, a feminist (Maggie assumes) she's kinda emo, shes a badass, and shes just all around a good person.

"Oh my god what the hell is wrong with me?" Maggie cringed at herself. She accepted Alex's friend request and then immediately after, went on her page, scrolling through her pictures. 

"Im so weird!" 

Maggie practically whispered to herself as she looked through the girls pictures. She stopped on a few interesting ones. One where Alex was at the beach with a surf board, another where she was doing gymnastic tricks and another where she was holding a ribbon and a first place trophy for the school science fair. Is there anything this girl can't do!? Maggie smiled at all the pictures of Alex. 

Her eyes started feeling heavy, so she turned off her phone and decided to go to sleep. Drifting off cuddled up in Alex's hoodie.

 

Alex's alarm went off. Instantly giving her a heart attack. She shot up out of bed and began to quickly get dressed. Deciding to go out for a little jog before school. She knew she was cutting it close, but she just wanted to relax a little. And sometimes Alex found that in exercise. 

She grabbed everything she needed for the day. And rushed outside, but stopped when she yanked the door open to reveal pouring rain outside. She sighed when she remembered that Maggie has her only hoodie, at least until she gets a new one. But she put on a brave face, stepping out the door. She quickly decided she didn't care about getting wet. 

She jogged around for awhile. Relaxing at the peace she found in it. Only wishing she had her hood to cover her face. But she was almost done anyways. She checked the time on her phone when she stopped for a quick break, under a tree to avoid getting water on the screen. It was 6:27. She had about 3 minutes to get to her bus stop or she'd miss it. So she began running as fast as she could. She tried not stress about it, but she just couldn't. Shes angry at herself for jogging far. She thought she wasn't gonna make it, but then she saw her bus making its way around the corner for her street. So she starts running faster. Faster than she thought possible for herself. 

She ended up running along side the bus. Students looking out the windows as she made her way past it. She came to a stop when the bus stopped and then crossed over to where she normal stood in the morning and waited for the doors to open. She attemted to catch her breath before going up the stairs. Everyone was staring at her as she walked down the isle in between the seats, she heard whispers of disbelief from the students. A few kids even shouted that she should join the track team. She smiled as she made her way to the back. Feeling estactic when she saw Maggie. Her heart racing, so she laid her head back and closed her eyes, trying her best to steady her breath. 

"What's up speedster?" Maggie smiled at Alex. "You really are indestructible aren't you? How the hell did you run that fast? And in the rain too?" 

Alex giggled and attempted to speak. "Well... you know? Just catching my morning jog." She said in between breaths. 

"You jog all the time?" 

"No." Alex smiled. She leaned over and rested her head onto Maggie's shoulder, not expecting to hear whinpering as she did so. She quickly moved back.   
"Are you okay?" Alex asked concerned. Now noticing Maggie sporting a pair of sunglasses.

"Nothing Im fine. I... just slipped down my stairs last night, like an idiot." Maggie awkwardly giggled. Trying to make her lie sound believable. 

Alex looked at her with concern, thinking if she should pry or just leave it be.   
"Oh my god Maggie! I hope you're okay!"   
Alex meant it sincerely, for whatever Maggie needed it to be for. She wasn't quite sure if she believed her or not. Noticing her studdering, awkwardness and lack of eye contact.

Maggie gave Alex a small smile "Thanks Danvers." then looked away from her. 

A few minutes later they came to their stop in front of the school. Students piled out of the bus one by one and as usual Alex and Maggie were at the end of the line. Maggie stood behind Alex and stared down at her feet as they moved forward a little bit. She felt the desperate need to speak. But then she noticed Alex shivering. They made there way out of the bus and it started raining, causing Alex's shivering to worsen. 

"I uh... Thanks for letting me borrow this." Maggie took off the hoodie, getting up on her tippy toes to rap it around Alex's shoulders, so it could drape around her body. "Or- a... more like, accidentally walked out with." Maggie griped her sides as she felt the cold water hit her body.

Alex peered over her shoulder and looked down at Maggie "It's ok." Alex smiled as she gripped the coat on her shoulders. She then repositioned it so it was over her head. She moved over toward Maggie so it was over her's too. A look of relief could be seen taking place of concern over the shorter girls features. Alex took her in. She looked a little sad and frightened, but also relaxed, she could tell, even though she was wearing aviators. Her hair was dripping wet and her clothes were drenched. She was shivering and she was gripping her sides so hard. Alex could tell it wasn't just the cold that was causing her to hold herself like that either. 

"We should go in huh?" Alex asked as she held out her hand for Maggie. 

"Yeah." Maggie took her hand and followed Alex in through the doors of the building. Making sure the red head was facing forward when the small smile creeped onto her face.

 

"So class we will be starting our projects next Monday. I hope you all will be prepared by then. Remember, your partner is the person sitting next to you, in your assigned seats. Try to make arrangements to see each other after school to insure the projects completion. If you would like, you may start early, but we will be taking notes in class, so you will have to do it in studyhall or after school." The teacher announced to the class.

Maggie started tooning the teacher out. She felt tired so she laid her head down and closed her eyes. Alex noticed this immediately and wanted to wake her, but the girl just looked so peaceful and she didn't want to disturb her. So she took the notes for her, even though she should be using the time to study for her AP physics class. 

Maggie woke up a few minutes before the bell rang by a hand on her back and the sound of someone's voice. 

"Maggie. Hey sleepy head, wake up. Class is about to end, you don't wanna miss your guitar class do you?" Alex smiled at the girl.

"Oh man no! Guitar is so great." Maggie said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes as she stretched her arms and back, yawning.

"Hey you didn't have to pick it you know?" Alex giggled as she began putting her things away.

"I needed an elective and this stupid school makes it mandatory to graduate with two years of an art." 

"And guitar?" 

"Well band technically. Somehow the school found out that I can play the guitar, aparrently no one here can play one. Also Im not good at anything else."

"I didn't know you could play." Alex was surprised. She really wants to see Maggie play now.

"I'm not even that good, so I have to have lessons from the music teacher, he's even trying to snub in some piano lessons to. He told me If I was a dude, I'd be getting all the ladies." Maggie giggled at the last part and rolled her eyes. 

"I bet you can play pretty well. Also do it! And he's right, I mean I think musicians are super attractive and romantic!" Alex smiled innocently. 

Maggie blused. Maybe she will stick with it. Alex seemed really excited about it. She didn't know why she wanted to impress her. She tried not to think about the last part of what Alex said, playing any part in it. That was a tough subject for Maggie, one she didn't want to think about and one she always regretted thinking about. "You really think they're attractive?" Maggie asked wishing she didn't respond to that part.

"Yes!" Alex stopped, realizing how excited she sounded and how Maggie could be taking this the wrong way. "Not you!" She attempted to catch herself. "I don't like girls." Alex put on a fake smile. "Not that you're not attractive! You're super attractive! Like really beautiful! I just... really like men!" Alex was trying her best not to have a panic attack right then and there.

"I get it Alex you're not gay!" Maggie said quickly. Beginning to feel nervous. To her relief the bell rang. She quickly got up and collected her things. "See you fourth Danvers." Maggie said and then made her way to the front of the class and then out the door.

Alex watched her as she left. Immediately feeling embarrassed and sad. She didn't know if she hurt Maggies feeling or if she just made her feel awkward. But she knew she wanted to make it up to her. She pulled out her phone and started texting Maggie. 

"Hey. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. Can we talk in 4th?" Alex waited for a reply. But she didn't want to be late, so she got up and made her way to her calculus class quickly.

She took her seat, when she entered the room and quickly pulled out her phone and felt a rush of energy when she saw that Maggie replied.

"It's ok. I didn't mean to get weird about it. And yeah of course." 

Alex smiled at the text. She felt relieved that Maggie was ok and that she wanted to still hang out with her. Alex didn't know how she'd react if she lost her soon to be only friend, since everyone else was evidually leaving her.

"Im sorry for making it weird too. I shouldn't have even brought it up. Hopefully 4th will be fun."

Alex smiled at her text. She felt content with it and sent it then turning off her phone, putting it in her pocket. She turned her attention to the notes that were projected on the board in front of her. The teacher began talking and Alex started taking her notes. But soon she found herself lost In thought. 

She remembered the bruises she saw on Maggies arm when she took her hand earlier that day, as they made there way into the building. The way she held herself moments before, and not just because she was cold. The glasses she wore on her face, which Alex would soon see her without, as it was a dress code vialation. But for whatever reason the girl was wearing them, she'd most likely try to avoid teachers and keep them on as much as possible. Alex kept thinking about the closed off body language, the sad and pained expressions on her face, the stops between sentences as if she was trying to think of the answer to Alex's questions, like she was making them up on the spot. She thought about this for a while. She didn't know Maggie that well, but she knew something bad was happening to her. But what? She was just going to have to wait until she talked to Maggie about it.

 

Maggie made her way into the halls quickly. She felt awkward and a little worried. She quickly rushed to the music room. Looking down along the way avoiding eye contact with anyone as much as possible. She jogged into the room and made her way over to the locked cages with the music instruments, she unlocked hers and pulled out the guitar case and then took the accoustic guitar from it and a pick. She took her bag off her back and put the guitar strap on, craddling it with her right arm to her body while she held her book bag with her left She walked over to a random spot, setting her things down on the floor and taking her seat. Wincing in pain through the entire process. She didn't feel like playing yet, so she took her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. She read through her notifications and saw a text from Alex. She really didn't want to open it, but did it anyways. She was curious as to what Alex had to say. She read the text and then responded quickly. She turned her phone off and rested her head against the wall behind her head. Her stomach started hurting so she slid the guitar strap off, and put the guitar on the floor. She really didn't want play today and what a lucky coincidence it was when a student strolled in and told her that the teacher was in a meeting, so no class, and apparently the other few students that were in that class decided to skip and he was joining them. 

So Maggie had the room to herself. So she got up, and put the guitar back in its case, then looked around the room and decided to go under one of the tables. It was behind a bunch of desks, in the back of the room, away from the doors, and out of sight, basically the perfect napping place. She laid down and curled up groaning as she did so. She pulled her bookbag under head and closed her eyes trying her best not to focus on the images of her father and to focus more on the positive things in her life. She thought of her aunt, her sister and she didn't quite understand why, but Alex too. Before she knew it she was fast asleep. 

 

By time fourth period rolled around Alex felt depressed. Maggie never texted her back and the other students in her third period AP physics class were not the kindness. And Alex needed some sort of relief, because she wasn't going to cry in school. Well at least in front of other people, she also couldn't bare the thought of someone hurting Maggie. So she did what she always did in these situations, she'd rid the mental pain and agony, if only for a minute, with physical pain. Now dawning new marks on her skin, remembering as she cried in the bathroom, hating herself every step of the way. 

Now all she wanted was to hug Maggie and tell her everything's going to be okay. Because if Maggie felt better maybe she would too. 

She stood outside the locker room not daring to go in, because she knew what the girls would say if they saw her in there. She knows they already think she's a pervy lesbian that only T.A.'d for that class for a chance to see their panties. Not that she cared. It hurt, yes, but she knows shes no pervert and all she felt was sadness because that was there mindset for gay people. Alex always considered herself a gay supporter, maybe not when she was younger, but that was a different time. 

As Alex's mind wondered she started thinking about her freshman year. How she used to be popular, when she wore less black, when she didn't cut herself, when she didn't care what people thought of her(except her parents) when most of her graduating class was there. No one dropped out, or switched schools or went to a trade school for their junior and senior year. The friends she had before she stopped talking to or evidently lost contact with. She thought of her ex best friend Vicky Donahue. All the fun they had. The sleep overs, the hugs, the cuddling, the-

"Hey Danvers." 

Alex stopped her train of thought when she heard a voice. She looked down a little, focusing on the shorter girl in front of her. 

"Hey Maggie." Alex smiled. She was gonna speak again, but then Maggie beat her to the punch.

"Why are you out here?" 

"Oh! Uh, it's really hot in there. Plus I don't need to put on gym clothes."  
Alex didn't want to tell Maggie the truth. But it really didn't matter. She'd soon find out anyways.

"Yeah true. But your just gonna work out in your black skinny jeans and aerosmith t-shirt, well that last one's fine... but I feel hot just looking at you Danvers." Maggie smiled then walked pasted her towards the door, she stopped as she held the door open for Alex waiting for her to go in.

Alexs sighed and decided to just go in. She couldn't stop blushing from the thing Maggie said about feeling hot while looking at her. Alex didn't know what was up with her, she doesn't normally have a dirty mind. She winced as she walked through the door, hoping the girls wouldn't say anything to harsh in front of Maggie. 

They made there way to the back of the locker room. Maggie walking behind Alex. Whispers and giggles could be heard from the girls around them. Maggie noticed what they were saying and that they were staring at Alex and not with the nicest expressions. This pissed her off so she decided to shut that shit down. She stopped walking.

"Am I going to have to kick the shit out of some immature girls asses today!?" Maggie practically shouted. Looking around the room with an angry expression on her face. "Anyone of you dumb bitches got something to say now?" Maggie was serious.

Alex stared at Maggie fearfully. She began to prepare herself if she had to intervene. 

"Yeah I do!" A tan girl with brown hair stood up and made her way to the middle of the floor opposite of Maggie. "Your dyke of a girlfriend is this much of pussy she needs You to stand up for her?" The girl put emfasis on 'you' when she spoke to Maggie. She eyed the darker girl up and down.

The room was silent. Everyone waited for Maggies response. A look of disbelief could be seen on her face.

"Really? Siobhan you're gonna pull that shit? I may not have been here that long, but don't think I dont know that you've been spending sixth period three knuckles deep in sparky over there." Maggie pointed over toward the girl in the corner with the wavy silver colored hair. 

"Like you know shit. Don't come around her spouting lies about me and Leslie. In fact I think people should hear a truth." Siobhan reached out, quickly snatching Maggies sun glasses from her face. 

"What the fuck! Give those back" Maggie shouted as she moved forward trying to take the glasses back, but Siobhan held them above her head and held out an arm In front of her, blocking Maggie from getting closer. 

Siobhan smiled wickedly and then started to laugh. "You know I should totally buy you guys some curtains. Since you're familys to poor to buy some of your own... Or they just don't care who sees your little beat down? Do they?"

Maggie was trying so hard not to lose it. She backed up a little, shaking her head. She didn't want to get suspended and she was trying to be better. She wanted to be better. Tears started welling up in her eyes.

"Oh what's wrong? Did you not want people to know you're daddy's little punching bag?"

That was it! Maggie couldn't take it anymore. She lunged forward at Siobhan and was going to hit her. But then she felt herself being pulled back then arms were around her torso. She looked over her shoulder and saw Alex.

"Alex let go!" Maggie shouted. somehow managing to get out of her grip. She pushed Alex away, hard. she was gonna say something to her, but then was interruptted.

"Maggie!" Alex shouted. Watching as Siobhan and a few other girls lunged at Maggie from behind, but Alex quickly acted. Moving behind Maggie, rapping her arms around her, and pushing her body forward a little in the process as she shielded her body from the other girls punches and kicks.

Maggie didn't know what was going on. Not until she heard angry shouting from the other students and a sound that reminded her of when her father was hitting her. She started crying. Alex was so close to her ear that she could hear the painful hitch in her voice. 

Even though she was behind her, Maggie could tell that Alex's face was scrunching up in pain. She could tell that this was really hurting her. Maggie wanted to feel angry, but all she could feel was pain and sadness because these girls where hurting Alex and all because she couldn't keep her mouth shut. Maggie will always stick up for the people she cares for, but if this is the outcome, is it worth it. Yes it was but she should be taking the beating that she deserves, not Alex. 

"Please stop! Dont hurt her!" Maggie shouted as she tried so hard to slip out of Alex's grip, but ended up only turning around. Alex keeping her in her grasp. Soon after the girls stopped the chaos died down and the rest of the girls walked away, so they wouldn't miss class. Siobhan making her way out behind them, speaking as she walked towards the door. 

"Next time watch who you talk to dyke!" Siobhan said pissed off, afterwards throwing Maggie's sunglasses on the ground, stomping on them, and then walking out the door leaving the room empty, except for Alex and Maggie, who were still standing in the middle of the room, in eachother's embrace.

Alex fell to the floor. Maggie sliding down with her, as she fell, letting the taller girl lean into her, not letting go of her gaze as she did so. They stayed there for a few minutes. Alex sitting on her knees as she leaned into Maggie, with her arms at her side. Maggie rubbed Alex's back in an attempt to slow Alex's frantic breathing.

"I'm so sor-"

"Don't!" Alex interuppted. "You don't need to apologize!" She said a little to loud, but then lowered her voice. "Not for this!" 

"But I do." Maggie's voice broke as she spoke. She tried her hardest not to cry, but failed as tears came pouring down her face.

"No you don't!" Alex said angrily. Then pulling back from Maggie, getting up, limping over to her bag to pick it up. And then made her way toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Maggie asked very worried as she got up of the floor grabbing her bag and making her way over to Alex. 

"To my bed." 

"Wait your just gonna skip the rest of the day?" Maggie asked as she rushed up to Alex, holding out her arms questingly. 

"Yep." Alex said simply and then opened the door from the locker room, making her way down the hall toward the door that leads outside. 

Maggie stopped in her tracks, watching Alex walk away with a sad look on her face. Then all of a sudden Alex stopped. 

"Are you coming?" Alex kept facing the door as she asked.

Maggie smiled and then ran up to Alex's side. Both of them walking out of the building together. 

 

"Are we really going to your house?"

"That's where my bed is, isn't it?"

"What do you plan on doing?"

"Well first I thought I'd watch some porn, and then eat cake." Alex smiled at Maggie.

"Dont be a smart ass." Maggie giggled as she moved over to rap her arm around Alex's lower back.

"You making the moves on me Sawyer?" 

Maggie looked at Alex for a moment, seriously, then realized she was joking "Ha, no. Im just trying to make you comfortable."

"Right, cause that makes it sound better." Alex winked down at Maggie causing the shorter girl to blush.

 

 

"Im so glad to be home." Alex said as she opened her front door.  
She made her way over to the staircase, making her way up then until she reached the little hallway to her room, Maggie not to far behind her.  
She opened her bedroom door and flopped down on her bed face first, moaning in pain. 

"Alex do you want me massage your back? It's the least I could do."

"For the last time it wasn't your fault, you were just standing up for me." Alex muffled from the blankets under her. 

"I know." Maggie sighed and then made her way over to Alex. She sat down on the bed next to her and began rubbing her back, earning a moan from Alex in the process. 

"That makes my back feel so much better!" Alex groaned, turning her face to the side to look over at Maggie. 

Maggie blushed and then pushed Alex's shirt up a little so she could massage her better. She paused and then brought a hand up to her mouth to stifle a cry.

"Maggie what is it?" Alex sat up.

"They really hurt you Alex!" Maggie cried. 

Alex pulled Maggie in for a hug. "You were hurt Maggie. And they were gonna hurt you more."

Maggie shook her head. "No one deserves that." 

Alex moved back to look at Maggie. "Like you?" 

"What?" 

"You don't deserve it Maggie. And I wasn't going to let you get hurt a second time. If it anyone's to blame for this whole mess, it's me." 

"I dont blame you Alex and it's not your fault. I ran out on my mom without saying a word and decided to stay at your house longer. And I wasn't going to let those girls be mean to you like that."

Alex looked down at her hands before she spoke again, this time quieter than before. "That doesn't mean you deserved it." 

"I know." Maggie looked away from Alex. "Can we... Can we talk about something else? I just, I dont want to play the blame game anymore."

Alex sat there for what seemed like forever, not saying a word. Looking down at her hands. She thought of what to say. Wanting to change the subject as well, but thinking of something to do. 

"How do you feel about the movies?" Alex finally broke the silence.

"I think they're awesome! I used to go with my aunt and sister when we were little." Maggie smiled at the memory.

Alex stood up, and moved in front of Maggie, holding out both of her hands. "Let's go see one, or three or however many you want." Alex smiled tilting her head a little. 

Maggie watched as Alex did this. How the hell was this girl so cute? Also Maggies going to have to think some things over when she's alone. "Are - are you sure?"

"Yeah. I don't care about paying." 

Maggie took Alex's hands in hers, standing up with her. "I haven't went to the movies in a long time this is going to be fun!" 

"That's the spirit." Alex felt so happy that her friend was feeling a little better. Though her depresion was getting the best of her, and was causing her to overthink things. 

It seems like everytime Alex is happy, or something good happens to her, something else happens that ruins it. But she was used to it. But she wasn't going to let it happen to Maggie. There's no way she could. She felt a strong connection to Maggie and she knew then, that being her friend wasn't going to be easy. But what room did she have? She, herself is an emotional wreck. 

And Alex wouldn't tell Maggie this, but the girl seemed confused, and she didn't want to press for answers on who she is right now. She just wanted to spend time with her new friend and go see a damn movie.


	6. Some sort of fairytale?

Alex drove for a while. The closest theater being miles away from Midvale. But Alex liked driving anyways, it gave her a chance to relax and think. 

When they got there though Maggie practically skipped inside. Alex following suit and smiling at Maggie's joy. She bought Maggie a popcorn and some candy and they shared, while watching the movie Maggie excitedly picked out. 

They ended up seeing an action romance movie, about a princess who's arranged to be married, by her dying parents, to a man she doesn't love. So the princess runs away and hides her identity. Along her journey she sees how her people live, and notes to herself that if she ever goes back, she'll be sure to change things. She goes deep into the forest of thieves. Where she encounters one of them; a smaller woman, who attempts to steal her jewels, but just ends up getting thrown on the ground and then straddled by the princess. The princess and the thief become friends and the thief helps the princess get her throne back and in the process they fall in love and end up having the hottest sex ever!  
By the end of the movie the princess's fiancé abducts the thief and uses her as leverage for the princess to come back. The princess ends up killing him to save her lover, who the princess then makes her queen. Proposing to her out of fear that she'll lose her again. The two marry and they live happily ever after. 

Alex laughs as she looks over at a crying Maggie. "I didn't take you as a romantic sap Maggie!"

Maggie looked over at Alex as she cried out "Shut up!" And then turned back toward the screen, continuing to ball her eyes out. 

Alex leaned back in the chair, resting her arms behind her head, as she looked at Maggie. She shook her head side to side. "Poooor Maggie." Alex teased a little, expecting to get a rise out of her, but all she got was, the girl clinging to the material of her hoodie, by her shoulders, as she wheeped into her chest. 

Alex brought her arms down from behind her head and placed them around Maggie's back. 

"Maggie? What's wrong?" 

"I dont know!" Maggie cried. 

"Okay you know what? Just let it out. You're okay here with me." 

Maggie snifled a little as she sat up. Looking at Alex. "Thank you... So much." Maggie smiled.

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For being a great friend to me. It's just..." Maggie looked down for a moment. "Alex you're all I have here. You're the only one that can make me feel less alone." Maggie looked back up at Alex. "I know it's strange, we haven't even known each other that long."

"Two days. But they've felt longer. And Im so glad Maggie. I- I just feel a strong connection with you, y'know? And I wanna be a good friend to you, I wanna be great. You make me feel like Im not alone anymore." 

"I feel the same way. But what about Vasquez and Lucy?" 

"Oh. I just... I never really got to hang out with them over the summer. I had a job and we've been drifting apart since before. Plus Lucys moving back in with her father and Vasquez works a lot, plus school, we don't have any classes together. And I don't hang with the others really. So it's just been m-

*Maggie's stomach growls* 

"Oh a... I guess I'm hungry. Heh." Maggie was blushing hard. She felt extremely awkward just then. She'd be sure to add that to her list of embarrassing moments. 

Like a mind reader though, Alex busts out laughing. Which breaks the awkward tension. 

"Oh my god Maggie! You didn't fill up on popcorn and candy?"

Maggie sinks a little bit in her chair as she tweedles her thumbs. "I guess not."

"You want food?" Alex asked now a little serious. 

"Alex I can't. You just paid for the movie and snacks and Im sure the gas isn't gonna be cheap."

"Well I'm hungry too, so unless you're watching me eat..." Alex grinned then got up and started walking to the exits. 

"Ohhhh! Wait an after credit scene!" Maggie shouted for Alex.

 

 

"So where are we going?" Maggie looked out the car window in the passenger seat as they drove down the street. 

"You like Italian? Where Im taking you serves the best Italian around." 

A few minutes later Alex pulled into a parking lot in front of a dress store.

"What are you doing?" Maggie asked seriously.

"Well we need to dress appropriately for the restruraunt." Alex pulled the key out of the ignition and unlocked the doors.

"Oh uh uh Alex. You're not taking me to an expensive ass restruraunt!" Maggie was a little angry. She didn't understand why Alex was spending all this money on her.

"Well maybe I want some!" Alex opened her door and stepped out.

Alex sounded angry, but Maggie knew she was just trying to be funny. 

Maggie got out of the car and walked around toward the drivers side where Alex was walking towards the building "Come on just take me to McDonald's!" Maggie begged as she held out her arms in annoyance.

Alex made her way to the door but looked over her shoulder as she spoke to Maggie "We can't dress to the nines there, now can we?" 

"If we really wanted to we could, but no!" Maggie made her way up behind Alex. 

"Tell the lady when she comes up to you your dress size."

"I don't know what it is Alex!"

 

Thirty minutes later they picked out there dresses and they were on there way to the restruraunt. It was starting to get dark out, the sky was orange and it relaxed Alex. 

Moments later they pulled into a parking lot that belong to a fancy set of buildings. Alex parked in front of the one that had something Italian written in cursive on a big bright sign.

"I can't believe you got me in a dress!" Maggie said as they stopped. "I also can't believe you're wearing heels! And you told me I could wear my sneakers instead! And this hair!" Maggie pointed at her hair. The ladies insisted on loose wavy curls. 

"What? I think you look cute." Alex grinned as she looked at Maggie. 

"Cute?! What do you call these?" Maggie raised her leg and gestured at her foot. 

Alex narrowed her eyes down at the shoe "A girl after my own heart." Alex stated, then looked back over at Maggie and smiled. 

"Ohhhh! You're lucky your cute." Maggie snarled.

"Look if it bugs you that much." Alex started as she reached in the back seat for a box and handing it to Maggie. "Then put these on." 

"Alex nooo." Maggie opened the box. And inside were red stilettos to match her dress. She pulled them out and looked at them, then at Alex. "I don't understand why you wanted me to wear my sneakers instead." 

"I just thought it'd look super cute and I wanted to see what it would look like on you. But I got them anyways, just in case." 

"God Alex... I..."

"It's my pleasure. Really. Are you ready to get your pasta on?" Alex sung the last part. Which earned her a laugh from Maggie.

"Yeah Danvers." Maggie smiled.

 

Alex felt achieved. As she drove them home. The sky was almost black now, from how late it was. It was nice. Alex looked over at Maggie in the passenger seat. The girl had fallen asleep quite sometime ago. She smiled at how peaceful she looked. Her mind began to wander as she thought through some things. She felt different lately. Ever since yesterday. Since she met her... It didn't start off that great and Alex expected more bumps down the road. But this, this is so different from anything shes felt. The last time she felt like that was with... Vicky- 

Alex stopped thinking. She heard a buzzing sound. She looked around for the noise and found it was coming from Maggie's phone. She reached over and took it gently from her hands and looked at it. She got a message from some guy named Jimmy Andrews, which sounded familiar, but Alex couldn't place it. She wanted to stop but she couldn't. She opened it few seconds later after she checked the road. It's just been them for a while so Alex felt it was okay for a second. She opened the message and read it.

"Hey pretty lady, what's up? I haven't heard from you in a while and you weren't in sixth period today. I hope you're not sick. And if you are I'll totally bring you some tissues and soup and... Whatever else you need to make you feel better;)" 

Alex rolled her eyes at this dude's attempt at flirting. Really? He was offering her sex after only knowing her for a day. And while he thinks she's sick too. Alex is definitely going to be watching out for him. Making sure he doesn't hurt her.

Maggie began moving in her sleep, so Alex turned her phone off quickly and put it in the cup holder.

"Hey Danvers?" 

"Yeah?" Alex asked nervously.

"How much longer?" 

"Oh, Uh about ten minutes." Alex smiled.

"Okay good cause I'm so tired."  
Maggie yawned, then stretched.

"That nap didn't do it for ya?" Alex giggled. 

"Nope. But It was a great nap. Haven't had one in a while."

Alex sat there for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Hey, Sawyer? Your phone buzzed earlier. I don't know if it's important or not. So... Just letting you know." Alex reached down and pinched herself for how awkward that must have sounded. She looked over when she didn't hear a response from Maggie. 

She was staring at her. 

"You okay there Danvers?" Maggie's brows furrowed in concern at Alex.

Alex stared at Maggie, and then glanced away; over the steering wheel and toward the road, as If the smaller girl was talking to someone else, and then back at her, eyes getting big as she spoke quickly.

"Oh... Yeah! Yeah, definitely. Why- why do you ask?" 

Maggie kept looking at her. She tried her best to analyze her; with the skills from her psych class, as best she could. Her brows still furrowed. 

"Do you want to take a break from driving?" 

Maggie was serious.

Alex stared out at the road before she spoke "Oh no. Im fine. Plus we're almost back at the house."  
Alex looked back at Maggie for a second and shot her a friendly smile hoping that would make her look less awkward and tired.

"Ok Danvers." Maggie looked at Alex one last time before she put her attention onto her phone.

She picked it up and turned it on. Going through her messages.

Alex was terrified to look over to see Maggies reaction. 

"Wow!"

"What?" Alex looked over quickly and then back at the road. 

"This guy keeps talking to me lately. I feel like he can't take a hint."

"Oh, really? Wow." 

"Yeah. He's weird, he kept following me around in class yesterday." 

"Yeah!" Alex agreed with him being weird.

"And he was smiling and laughing at my jokes. And I guess he's the class clown. So that means something, I feel like."

"Yeah..." Alex agreed with the validitation of being funny, but was starting to feel a small pain in her chest. She pulled her hood over her head.

"And he's really... Cute!" Maggie said with emphasis on the "Q" sound.

"Yeah." Alex said plainly. 

Now she was really feeling the pain. She moved her hand up to grab her chest. She leaned forward; a little slowly, on the wheel, as she tried to steady her breathing. 

Maggie didn't notice this right away. She was finishing the line she was texting Jimmy. Her head shot up when She heard Alex's haggered breathing. 

"Alex!?" Maggie moved over as best she could and started rubbing Alex's back. "Alex. What's wrong!?" 

Alex pulled over to the side of the highway and stopped the car. She leaned down the rest of the way and rested her forehead on top of the steering wheel, closing her eyes. But then she felt the sudden urge to throw up. So she sat up quickly and unbuckled her seat belt, letting it slide back and hit the wall. She opened her car door and slid out, trying her best to stay upright. 

Alex's sudden actions startled Maggie. Who got out quickly from her side and made her way over to her, who was holding onto the side of the car for support as she threw up.

"Alex!" 

Alex held out her hand toward Maggie. "I'm fine! Im fine!" She said a little aggressive, between harsh breaths, backing away some. Putting distance between her and Maggie. 

She tried to catch her breath. She looked up at Maggie in pain. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." Alex looked away. 

"Alex." Maggie said under her breath as she made her way over to her. She rapped her arms around her, as she attempted to help her up. "Nothing's wrong with you. Okay?"

Alex said nothing. She just let Maggie help her up and into the passenger seat of the car. 

"How about I drive the rest of the way, okay?" Maggie asked as she helped Alex with her seat belt. 

Alex was about to answer her but then her cell phone began to ring. 

"Hello?"

Maggie watched as Alex spoke on the phone. She looked nervous. But Maggie couldn't tell if that was just because she threw up moments ago or because of the person on the other line. 

"Yes I understand. Okay, love you, bye." And with that Alex hung up.

"Who was that?" Maggie asked with a tilt of her head. 

"My mom. They found out I skipped half the day and got into a fight and now Im grounded." Alex looked down in shame after she spoke. She spoke again, but this time much quieter. "She said she's disappointed me." 

Maggie didn't know what to say. It wasn't like it was her fault for Alex ditching school. But it was her fault for the fighting part. "Hey. Come on don't let that get you down. I mean getting grounded isnt the worse thing to happen. There are crappier punishments out there." Maggie tried to make Alex feel better. 

Alex looked up quickly at Maggie a little annoyed "Well it is for me!" Alex snapped at her. But then instantly regretted it. Noticing she scared Maggie. She looked back down at her hands In her lap, tears coming to her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. Truth is, I don't regret this. This was a really great day. Well... Amongst other things, it was great. But I-I just don't want to talk about this right now, okay?" Alex spoke softly and then looked up at Maggie. 

"Okay. I'll drop it." Maggie gave Alex a small smile. "Are you ready to go home?"

Alex looked over and instantly realized that Maggie was still standing outside the car on the passenger side and in a dress. "As ready as I'll ever be." 

"Great." Maggie made her way to the drivers side of the car. She got in turned the key in the ignition and pressed on the gas to go. 

"Hey Maggie?" 

"Yeah?"

"You have your drivers license, don't you?"

"No. But Im working on getting my temps." Maggie smiled over at Alex.

Alex sat there for a second as horror came over her. "You better not crash."

"I would never." Maggie put a hand over her chest; jokingly, as if Alex offended her.

"Or get pulled over." 

"You have so much faith in me? Don't you?" 

"Ive known you for two days Maggie. I feel like we've grown pretty close, pretty fast, don't you think?"

"You make a good point. And have a great taste in dresses."

"It's yours to keep." Alex smiled at Maggie. Feeling happy she likes the dress. 

"You're so sweet."


	7. Two weeks later

Two weeks. That's how long Alex Danvers has been grounded, and thank god for her, it was finally Friday. She just had two more days left, and then she'd be free. It sucked for her, but it also gave her time to work on things she needed to focus on. 

The one issue with being grounded though, was the fact that she needed to see Maggie, to help her with her project. Something, that she had to bring her mom into school for after she got home from work, to talk to her teacher about. Just to prove she really wasn't lying and wasn't trying to just get a free pass to Maggie's. But of course the whole time, her mother tried to get Maggie's partner changed. Saying things like, "Alex is just the T.A. She doesn't need to be doing this project anyways. And it's a waste of time, that's taking away from her other classes." 

Alex just rolled her eyes to everything her mother was saying. She was happy when the teacher told her mother she cant do anything about it, telling her everyone else has a partner and it would be unfair to put her in a group when everyone was in pairs.

She knew she wouldn't like that. Alex speculated that her mother disliked Maggie, and would rather have her hang out with someone else. 

Alex must have been right, because afterwards, when they got into the car her mother started telling Alex all about how her new friend is a "bad influence on her." 

She wanted to argue against that, but her mother made good points. 

"The first time you met that girl you missed half of your first period."

"It was just the first day and I was assigned to show her the school, plus its just a T.A. cl-

"I don't care, Alexandra." Her mother interrupted with a shake of her head. "And then look what happened the very next day. You got into a fight, then skipped school!" 

Alex looked at her mother. She knows she shouldn't be afraid of her, but she is. She listened as her mother spoke angrily. Disappointed and shaking her head, as she sat at the steering wheel with her purse on her lap. Alex felt insecure and sad. She felt angry. But yet she nodded to agree with her mother. Knowing it was best for her not to argue. 

 

She frowned at the memory. But tried her best to keep happy. It's Friday and she gets to actually go to Maggie's house and help her with her project after school. 

So why the hell wasn't she getting out of her bed? 

Shes been looking forward to going to Maggie's for the past few days. She only got to see her at school. And once after school, but that was last Friday. It didn't have to be this way. But her mom made her compromise with her on the days she could go. Which annoyed her, and made the whole thing pointless, because they were falling behind. Alex felt bad because Maggie would take the work home and do it herself. But she knew she was struggling with it and lately on the class too. Maggie is definitely brilliant, but she lacks the motivation she needs to excel. Plus shes been falling asleep in class and its causing her to fall behind.

So they were forced to meet as much as they could at school and do it during the classes they have together. Which didn't bode well with some of the teachers, but whatever. Alex almost wished they took the teachers offer on starting the project earlier, but of course they blew that off. She just had to go and get herself grounded that Tuesday.

Alex sat up for a moment. She contemplated on whether or not she was even gonna consider going to school or just skip. She really didn't want to prolong her grounding. So she thought it over and came up with the perfect solution. Play sick.

It was perfect because Alex never took a sick day and most days she just went to school even if she had a cold. But never if she had something severe or feverish. 

Alex picked up her phone and she texted Maggie her plan.

"Hey, you should pretend to be sick so you can stay home and then come hang out with me."

She waited for a response, moments later it buzzed.

She assumed Maggie would agree, but apparently her assumption was wrong.

"Sorry, I cant. My mom knows when Im lying and I don't want to risk getting in trouble. I also may have plans with someone and you're ditching me to sit alone on the bus?"

She understood that she wouldn't want to do it, at risk of getting in trouble, but who was she hanging out with today? Especially since they originally had plans to get together that day for the project.

"What about the project? It's due Monday and we're the last ones to get it done. Also I'm just so tried and stressed. I need a break from it all..."

She waited for her response. But didn't get one until ten minutes later. 

"Im sorry. I totally forgot. Can we do it tomorrow? And really? I hope you feel better Danvers :("

"Idk. I'd have to talk to my mom and she already didn't want me going today and my grounding isn't over until midnight on Sunday. That's why I wanted to do it today. She also has Saturdays off. So it's not like I could sneak out."

"Damn! Im really sorry Danvers. I'll just try and finish it myself tomorrow. Or maybe I'll try and come see you, without your mom seeing me. I know she doesn't like me very much."

Alex sat there for moment. She felt bad because it was true, but she didn't want another person not liking Maggie. "What! Thats not true! And I don't want you to have to work on it yourself."

Two minutes later she got a response.

"You don't have to lie for her... or me. Its okay Danvers. I'm used to it. Well kinda... At least I have two people that like me here. Hey I gotta go. Again Im sorry about the project. I don't mind doing it, really. I'll miss you today:("

Who is the other person that likes Maggie? Are they the reason that she's gonna be busy today? Alex started to think. But typed a reply before she got lost in thought.

"I know... Text me later and I'll see what my mom says about tomorrow. And I'll miss you too:("

With that Alex turned off her phone and got up out of bed. She decided to go for a light jog this morning. Happier that she could do it a little later in the morning than usual. 

She opted for a long sleeve shirt instead of a hoodie, since Midvale was back to its good old sunny self. She would have much rather grabbed a short sleeve, since it was pretty hot out there, but she didn't want the world to see her scars. That also meant capris instead of shorts. Lastly she grabbed her headphones and she was out the door.

 

"You know you're so cute."

"Shut up. No Im not." Maggie giggled. 

"You really are though!"

"You're so funny Jimmy." Maggie rolled her eyes.

"I know I am. But Im being serious right now." Jimmy propped up his head with his hands as he looked at Maggie from across the table.

"So what are we even doing here?"  
Maggie started looking around.

"What you don't like McDonalds?" 

"Its okay..." Maggie wanted to add that it wasn't a big fancy restaurant. But she didn't want to make him feel bad. 

"I still can't believe you wanted to skip school today to hang out with me. I thought you didn't like me."

Maggie looked over at the boy. "Well I didn't feel like going today and you're not the worst company." Maggie smiled. "I just hope my mom and dad doesn't find out. Im risking everything already... And I'm lucky he didn't find out about last time, somehow." 

"Really? Wow. This is great! Do you wanna order now?"

"Yeah sure." Maggie smiled. 

 

Alex jogged to the beat of her music. She turned down a street and could see the boardwalk from where she was. She was so tempted to go down there. The beach was one of Alex's favorite places. Well when other people weren't around at least. 

She kept jogging and she made her way passed the police station. All of sudden she heard a loud bang so she looked behind her. But like an Idiot she kept moving. She ended up crashing into someone, causing her to land on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it kid!" You almost made me drop these files!" The man shouted a little to loud for Alex's comfort.

"Oh Im sorry!" Alex rubbed her head as she looked up at the man. 

He was tall, dark and intimidating. 

She looked down for a moment and realized he had dropped some things. She reached over to pick it up and hand it to him.

"Oh, sir I think you dropped these." Alex scooped up the photographs. She caught a view of a naked woman on the first one, before the man quickly took them from her. She kept her cool and acted like she didn't see anything. Hoping he wouldn't suspect that she did. 

"Photos for a case. Don't wanna loss these now do we." The man said. He looked down at Alex for a moment and then offered her a hand.

"Oh a... thanks." Alex took the offering hand and let the man pull her up. 

"How old are you?"

"What?" The question caught Alex off guard. 

The man paused almost as if he was thinking. "Well I wanna make sure someone isn't committing truancy."

Alex's heart started to race. "Im 19 sir." Alex lied. "Don't start college until next month." Alex gave him a nervous laugh. 

"Really? You could have fooled me. You seem to be around my daughters age. I'd ask if you knew her but she's a high schooler." The man was grinning now.

Which creeped Alex out a little. 

"Maybe I do. My little sisters in high school." Alex was trying so hard not to panic. This guy seemed a little sketchy. 

"Well what she like. Cause my daughters a little trouble maker. She used to be popular, I guess, at her old school and she became a brat because of it. I try to teach her but she doesn't listen."

"Oh, well my sisters kind of a nerd. And a little shy so maybe not." 

"Well her names Margarita, in case you ever meet her, and Im Adam. Adam Sawyer." The man held out his hand for a handshake. 

 

"So... You're a football player." 

"Yeah! And one of the best! Quarterback four years running!"

"Really? Quarter back? Wow." Maggie shook her head. She really wasn't that impressed, but she felt like she could have fooled him.

"Hey you know you should try out for cheerleading! I bet you'd look amazing in one of those skirts." Jimmy winked.

Maggie blushed a little. She started feeling a little nervous. "Eh... I don't know. Cheerleading isn't really my thing. Im more of a guns type of girl."

"That's weird. You seem like the type that would be a cheerleader." 

"What does that mean?" Maggie felt a little offended.

Jimmy held up his hands quickly "Not in a bad way! You just seem like you'd like it. And you're really pretty to be a cheerleader!" 

Maggie started to giggle. "You really think?" 

"Yeah!"

"Maybe I'll think about it." Maggie smiled as she looked at Jimmy. 

"Hey I'll be right back, gonna go get the food."

 

Alex felt so much better. She finally got rid of that guy. 

Her heart was pounding as she made her way down the main street. She really wanted to roll up her sleeves from the sweat but couldn't. 

She cant believe she just met Maggie's dad. He seemed okay... well no, not really, actually. He came off as a creep. It didn't help that his eyes kept roaming over her body every time he thought she wasn't looking. Also the thing about teaching Maggie a lesson made Alex feel scared for the girl. 

"What the hell is his problem?"

Alex turned down a street where a chain of restaurants were. She decided to get something since she was getting hungry. 

Alex stopped and stood in the parking lot as she contemplated her choices. "Hm, McDonald's, Taco bell or pizza hut?" She grabbed her ear buds from her pocket and pulled them from her ears. 

"Well taco bell is delicious, but I just went for a jog, so no. Pizza hut is ok, but maybe pizza for later. And McDonald's is cheap." Alex walked toward the McDonald's as she made her choice and made her way in.

She went over to the line, but stopped immediately when someone ran into her.

"Really! Again." Alex said annoyingly then looked at the persons face. 

"I'm sorry... I didn't see you." The man sounded bored In her presence. He had a tray full of food that he steadied.

Alex stared at him for a moment, he looked like one of the dumb jocks from her school. He's tall, buff, and has short black hair. She pulled her eyes away when he stared back. 

"Of course you didn't." Alex said under her breath. 

She moved back a little. When she did she caught a glimpse of someone off to the side in the back, someone she recognized, but her attention was brought back to the man in front of her.

"Can you, like move?" 

Alex looked over at him. Her eyes went big and then she moved to the side. "Oh I'm sorry." 

The jock walked away. Not caring to respond to Alex. She watched as he walked in the direction she was looking moments ago. She tried to get a better look but then was once again interrupted.

"Excuse me mam. Are you ready to order?" The woman behind the counter said with a smile.

Alex looked over at the woman and gave her a small smile. "Yes. I'll take a plain salad, with ranch." That was all she really wanted. But she didn't want to look like a wannabe health nut or anything. "...and an Oreo flurrie." She finished. 

"Ok, that will be eight dollars and fifty sense." 

Alex grabbed her wallet from her back pocket and fished out some of her money. "Here ya go." 

The lady took the money. "Your order will be ready in a few minutes, mam." The woman smiled again, and then handed Alex her small receipt. "The number on here will be called since theres a big line." 

"Thanks." 

Alex walked over to the side to look at the tv. When she did however, she noticed that familiar face again. Who was with the jock she ran into moments ago. Her eyes went big and she felt hurt all of a sudden. 

The familiar face looked over and noticed her staring. The persons face going blank as they looked at her. 

"Alex?" 

Alex quickly turned around. Mentally thanking whoever when she heard her number being called for her order. She rushed over to the front counter and smiled at the lady when she handed her her bag. She quickly turned and made her way out the door. It didn't help though, when the person started following her quickly.

"Alex! Wait." 

 

"Leave me alone." Alex wanted to shout, but couldn't. It came out softly and with a slight break in her voice. She started to feel the ache in her stomach again. 

"Please let me explain." She said as she touched Alex's shoulder.

Alex stopped immediately and looked over her shoulder at the girl, then turned around. "You could have told me you wanted to hang out with someone else instead of lying to me Maggie." 

"I know Im sorry. I-I just. I didn't want you to know." 

"Why?" 

"Because look what's happening right now. I didn't want to tell you that i'm ditching you for Jimmy Andrews."

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Wow! I can't believe it. I never thought you'd actually do it." Alex said with a mixture of sarcasm and annoyance.

"What the hell does that mean?" Maggie felt angry. 

"It means that I never pegged you as someone with such low standards."

Maggie stood there. She was furious now. What the hell place does Alex think she has by telling her this? She really should have kept her mouth shut, but it just came out and she regretted it immediately. "Well I guess I do. Considering I'm friends with you."

Alex stared at her after she said that. Tears coming to her eyes. Her mouth opened a little in shock as she shook her head, backing away before she spoke "I-I'm done." Then she started walking away, but stopped and turned half way with her finger in the air as she decided to finish her sentence. "You know. I was just trying to look out for you... And you-" Alex calmed herself so she wouldn't cry. "He's a fuckboy Maggie!" Alex walked closer to her as she spoke. 

Maggie followed Alex with her eyes as she got closer. She crossed her arms as the taller woman spoke. 

"That dumb quarterback doesn't care about relationships. He doesn't care about the people he "dates" all he cares about, is who's virginity he's gonna take! And Im so sorry I give a shit about what happens to you! Im sorry that Im not popular, or cool. And I'm so sorry I'm not good enough." Tears were falling from her eyes now.

"This is exactly what I wanted to avoid." Maggie shook her head and glared at Alex.

"What are you talking about?" Alex breathed.

"This shit fit you get into. Like really? You're so pathetic! You know some of us actually have it bad. Some of us aren't rich like others. Some of us aren't spoiled. Some of us get beat on a daily basis. Some of us are constantly neglected by their mother or are the least favorited child. And some of us don't have the benefit of being smart as hell and strong like you. We're least likely to succeed and yet we don't cry over it. And we certainly don't..." Maggie was getting really worked up now. She should have calmed down but she couldn't stop. "...CUT OURSELVES!!" Maggie shouted the last part. She began panting as she finished. Her face began to hurt from how scrunched up it was from being angry. She stared at Alex then looked around and realized people were staring at them. She looked back at Alex and froze.

Alex's eyes were big, and tears were falling from them. Her mouth was wide open and her hand was gripping her chest. Her breathing started becoming erratic and her lip started to quiver. She swayed a little as she lost her balance for a moment. 

Maggie moved forward some and reached out for Alex, but stopped when Alex backed away. 

Alex looked around at the people watching them, then one last time at Maggie and shook her head with tears pouring out "You're such a mean girl." she said lastly before she turned around and booked it home. 

Maggie watched as she left. Her brows furrowed and her mouth parted slightly. She wanted to cry but couldn't. But that didn't stop some tears from falling. 

"Hey what happened?" Jimmy jogged up behind Maggie. Who wiped her eyes frantically before she turned around and looked at him.

"Nothing. Just saw someone I knew and we talked for a minute." She gave him a fake smile. "Why dont we go back inside." 

"Okay!" Jimmy brought his arm up to rest across Maggie's shoulders as they walked together. 

Maggie looked at his hand with sadness on her face. But then shook the unwanted emotions away. Wanting to focus on her date. She shouldn't get so worked up over Alex. After all she only knew her for like two weeks. She shouldn't care if they never talk again. Its not like they were really friends. Right?

Maggie decided not to think about Alex. And to think about something else instead. But that proved to be very difficult. It was hard not to think about how odd their relationship was anyways. The more and more Maggie thought the more she realized the whole thing was a big tornado of emotions. 

They started off on a bad start and then they ended up friends. The whole thing was also awkward with all the falling on too each other thing and when they cuddled. When Alex kinda got her in trouble, but it was also her fault to. But she felt really bad when Alex got her ass kicked because of her. They also ended up going to the movies together and she bought her a dress and they ate at a big fancy restaurant. It was almost like a fairytale. But because of that Alex got grounded and they barely got to see each other for the passed two weeks. Which is probably a good thing. They got to close to fast. Maggie never even thought if she actually liked Alex. But all she wanted to do was hang out with her. 

Jimmy was telling her a story but she didn't hear any of it. All she could think about the whole time was Alex. She desperately wanted to apologize, but was she really wrong about what she said?

She probably wouldn't have believed it if someone came from the future and told her that it would get much worse from here.


	8. We're both broken

Maggie got onto the bus. She was dreading going to school today. She tried texting Alex for the last few days but she wouldn't respond. She even tried calling her, but still nothing. She doubt Alex would want to see her today and what luck would she have skipping again? She already skipped Monday and Tuesday. 

So she rode in silence. 

She ended up forgetting that Jimmy rides the same bus, cause next thing she knows he's walking all the way in the back towards her. Now the only free spot on the bus is next to Max. 

"Hey pretty lady." Jimmy spoke with confidence in his voice. 

"Hi..." Maggie kept looking out the window. 

"Hey baby whats wrong?" Jimmy brought his hand up to Maggie's cheek and moved her face so she was looking at him. 

"I-I..." Maggie was lost for words. Jimmy moved in and kissed Maggie on the lips. She had expected Jimmy to kiss her when he walked her home Friday night, not on the bus. She leaned into it though. Excepting it, but not welcoming it. His lips weren't as soft as Alex's or as kind as hers. Maggie was soon dragged from her thoughts and back to reality, when she heard a gasp. She pulled away from Jimmy and looked over. Of course they were at Alex's stop. 

When Alex realized Maggie was looking at her she quickly looked away and ducked into the seat next to Max. 

"Hey you." Max grinned. 

Unfortunately for Alex, Max had his arm across the top of the seat so as soon as she sat down it was over her shoulders. 

"Isn't your girlfriend over there? Or do you just want try some of the... fine meat?" Max slid closer to Alex's face as he spoke. 

"Ew." Alex simply said and then looked away. "In your dreams trashwell." 

"Oh come on. You hurt me Danvers. Plus I don't judge. In fact I think girl on girl action is pretty hot. Also I'm a science guy, I understand that homosexuality is a normal thing. But I prefer not to gawk at two men macking on each other. That's just weird."

Alex looked over at Max with an annoyed look on her face. "Im not gay Max, and two men kissing isn't weird. You're just an ass"

Max shook his head before he spoke. "Listen Danvers, you're right about one thing. I may be an ass, but It's obvious you got the hots for cute little Sawyer over there. But if you ever change your mind the hot meats will be here." Max pointed at himself with a little wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"You know you aren't as bad as I thought Lord." 

"I know, I know. Im a changed man. Now, which do you like more, boobs or ass?" Max asked curiously.

Alex stared at him for a moment. Shocked at the question. "You're unbelievable!" Alex looked away from him and instead looked at the seat in front of her. 

"I know. I have that effect on women. But really which do you like?"

"I am not answering that question. Especially not right now. Im not in the mood to talk dirty."

"Oh I see. You're sad. Well no worries Danvers. I can take a hint."

"Can you?" Alex leaned forward and rested her head on the seat in front of her. She swore she could feel Maggie's eyes on her. It didn't help that she was only two seats in front of her, in the opposite row. She kept telling herself not to turn around, but she couldn't help herself. When she did though, she was met with brown eyes. Sad brown eyes. She looked away and leaned against the seat once again. 

"So have you heard the rumor?" Max asked. Breaking some of the tension that was building up.

"What rumor?" Alex muffled from the seat. 

"The one about you and Sawyer over there." Max raised his hand and pointed toward the back with his thumb.

Alex sat up and looked directly at him when he mentioned her. "What is it about?"

"Oh, That you're a hermaphrodite and you got Maggie pregnant. That's why you two haven't been hanging out or talking as much lately."

Alex sat there. She couldn't even begin to process what he had just said. "Who the hell came up with that!?" 

Max pointed towards the back again with his thumb. 

Alex turned in the direction he was pointing at. Her eyes landed right on Jimmy. She turned back towards Max quickly. "How long has he been talking about it and who all knows?"

"Uh... He started talking about it a few days ago. And not to many people know about it. Its not a full fledged rumor and its really just talked amongst in inner circles."

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. "Okay good. Well not good. Just not so bad."

"Hey I can punch him in the face if you want me to."

"I don't need you to defend me. I can do that on my own." 

"Okay. Okay." Max held up his hands in defeat. "I get it. You sure you don't want to stick with me though. In fact, I can probably get you into my social circle. You and me would be a power couple, with our intelligence and my status. We'd be unstoppable!" Max clenched his fist up in the air as he grinned like a mad man. 

Alex looked at him in disbelief. "Are you asking me out?" She wanted to stab him now. 

"Maybe..."

"After you just accused me of being gay?" 

"Hey it doesn't have to be sexual! But that would be nice if it was." 

The bus came to a stop and the doors opened. Alex immediately stood up, and quickly spoke before she left. "Again, in your dreams Max. And you aren't my type, sorry."

Max yelled a response at her, with his hands around his mouth like a megaphone; as she walked away. "Is your type Hispanic pussy?" Max hoped that'd make her turn around, but no dice. However he looked toward the back and noticed Maggie staring right at him. He grinned and decided to make this interesting. "I take it your the one Alex's has been going down on?" 

Maggie glared at him. "You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Technically I'd like it if Alex was going down on me, but yes that sounds hot as fuck!" Max grinned even more at Maggie.

"Go fuck yourself Max." 

"I will later." Max then made his way out through the isle and toward the front of the bus. 

"Can you believe that?" Maggie asked as she bumped Jimmy's arm. 

"Believe what" Jimmy asked as he pulled his earpod out of his ear.

Maggie sighed, feeling agitated. "Nothing. Just go."

 

Alex sat down in her assigned seat. She dreaded this period because Maggie was in it. She got a break the last two days. But that was it. Her mom gave her the days, thinking she was actually sick. She was a little annoyed though, cause she didn't want Alex to fall behind, but Alex would just catch up fast anyways. 

She opened her bag and pulled a little bottle from it, looking around to make sure no one was looking at her. She opened it when she knew the coast was clear, then took a sip. She really wanted to down the whole thing then and there but she needed it for the rest of the day. She closed it back up and quickly put it back in her bag. She laid her head down afterwards and relaxed into her arms. Ignoring everyone around her. She began to drift off into sleep. 

 

Maggie walked into her first period a little cautiously. She didn't know what to expect really, but was glad when she saw that Alex was asleep. But that didn't mean she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. 

She took her seat, as quietly as possible. She put her stuff down on the floor and looked over at Alex. 

What the hell was she thinking? Saying that stuff to her. What she said may be right factually, but it was still wrong. Everyone has there thing. And Maggie doesn't even know Alex that well or even how she lives her life. It was true Maggie's life sucks and from where she was looking Alex has a great life, but she only saw a sliver of it. 

Maggie wanted to hit herself. Why does she have the mindset to get rid of anyone or anything that could be good for her? Alex was the one person who made her life better, and she has to constantly fuck it up. This is the main reason her mother wanted to move. 

Maggie always got into the habit of making a friend, but then a few seconds later being a bitch to them. That lasted until she made her way to the "top" and was the most popular girl in her school. It was even more impressive because she was just a sophomore. 

Everyone wanted to be her friend but she only wanted to be friends with the popular kids, and the older kids. Her mother hated it though. Maggie knew that in her eyes she was horrible person... is a horrible person. Her mother has even called her two faced on numerous occasions. A word Maggie's grown to hate. But it's probably the best word to describe her. 

Alex is the one true friend that shes had in a long time. Not since Eliza Wilky... Damn it. Maggie hated thinking about her. She was her best friend and one little thing went wrong and she was getting screwed over. Maggie couldn't put into words what she felt about the girl. There was something there, but she was always so afraid to approach the subject. But then one little innocent valentines request gone wrong and the next thing you know you're not friends anymore.

It was just a dumb card for a stupid dance. Maggie didn't know what to imply behind it, but apparently Eliza took it a whole different way. She gave it to her parents and they threatened to call her's if she didn't leave Eliza alone. So, she stopped being friends with her. Apparently the whole thing was so uncomfortable for Eliza that she had to switch schools. So its not like it mattered anyways. And that was the last time they ever saw each other. Ever spoke to one another. 

Maggie was so lucky though, that they didn't call her parents. Who knows what could have happened. But when she met Alex. That very awkward meeting. It was like getting punched in the face by the universe. The whole thing was just so weird and Alex is weird. But Maggie likes weird. And because of that she puts up her defenses. She cant get hurt again. So she became the one that hurts people and lets just say it feels good, but then it didn't. Maggie didn't care who she talk to and how she talk to them at her old school. But Alex... Alex made it so fucking hard. It was so scary because she reminded her of Eliza, she didn't know whether or not to except it, to except her or to push her away. If Maggie had the chance she'd probably do it all over again. She wished she never put that card in Eliza's locker because then they'd still be friends. But then again, is that the type of person Maggie wants in her life? 

There were two big differences that stuck out between Alex and Eliza. First one, is that When Eliza and Maggie hung out they'd joke about other people, but Alex is so much more mature. If someone would have said something bad to Maggie or tried to hit her, Eliza would have kicked the shit out of them, but Alex just takes the beating for her. Maggie feels like if Alex really had to she'd fight. 

The second is that Eliza was sort of a dick to others. Where as Alex is genuinely kind and gentle. Sure Eliza wasn't a total bitch or anything. But in comparison to Alex, she's just as bad as Maggie. 

She kept her eyes on Alex's sleeping form as she lowered her head onto her right arm that was splayed out on the table. "Im sorry. So, so sorry." She said just above a whisper. 

Alex moved a little, then completely shifts around so she's looking at Maggie. There faces are close to each others almost mirroring the same position, on the table. 

Maggie searches for anything in Alex's eyes. Any hope for her in them. 

Alex brings up her hand to move a strand of hair out of Maggie's face, as she smiles lightly. Her hand comes back a little and she hesitates for a moment, before she combs her fingers into her hair, a little above her ear. She rests her hand there, bringing her thumb up to Maggie's cheek, as she brushes it back in forth, gently. "That's all I needed to hear." 

Maggie quietly gasps at the sensation of Alex's hand in her hair and on her face. Tears come to her eyes, she brings a hand up to hold Alex's and shes leans closer to her. "I really am though. I didn't mean it, any of it." Maggie shook her head as she spoke. 

"No, Maggie. I thought a lot about what you said. You're right about everything. I am pathetic and I don't have a place to complain when others have it worse than I do." Alex moved her hand from Maggie's face.

Maggie missed Alex's hand on her face, but watched intently on what she was doing. She directed her eyes toward Alex's arm, and listened to what the girl was going to say.

She raised her arm a little, so she could pull her sleeve down. "This-" Alex pointed towards her arm as she started. "-makes me weak. I-I am not as strong as you think I might be. Not like you. I am aware of the things that happened to you, Maggie. I have absolutely no place complaining about my life when yours could be so much better. These cuts on my arm are pathetic. I'm pathetic. You deserve the world and I want to give that to you. You deserve so much more than me. Im sorry for getting into your business and making fun of your judgement." 

"Alex... You're not pathetic-" Maggie brought her hand up to grab Alex's arm to pull it down, close to her chest so she could hug it. "You're the strongest person I know. I shouldn't have said those things about your life. Im an idiot for saying those things and Im the one that's pathetic. I don't deserve the world, you do. You are so kind and gentle. I've seen you get bullied. Physically and emotionally. I've seen you lose it because of your moms disappointment and Im sure there's more to this." Maggie rubbed her thumb over Alex's scars as she spoke about them. She brought her face down and kissed them before speaking again. "Why don't we agree that we're both broken?" 

Alex nodded. "I think that's fair." Alex giggled a little. 

Maggie's face lit up at the sight. "You laughed." She paused before she spoke again. "Happiness looks good on you Danvers." Maggie smiled, showing off her dimples. 

Alex heart started pounding at the sight. Maggie is so beautiful! Alex sighed as she spoke, without thinking. "God you're so beautiful!"

Maggie sat there for a second. Not shocked at what Alex said, but how she said it. The way her face looked when she said it. She looked like she was... In love. Maggie's mouth half opened and half closed repeatedly, she felt like a fish, with the way her mouth moved. "Thank you Danvers... I-I think your really breath taking yourself." She sighed. 

 

"If you two are done on your little honeymoon I'd like it if you'd pay attention in class!" The teacher said annoyed from the front of the class. 

Maggie and Alex's heads shot up quickly in the direction of the teacher. Everyone was staring at them. 

"Wanna take a picture." Maggie held out her arms annoyingly. Everyone looked away. Some annoyed and some scared. "Cool didn't think so." She looked back over at Alex who was quietly giggling with her hand covering her mouth. "Why hide your beauty?" Maggie asked simply, catching Alex off guard with the question. 

Alex dropped her hand and looked right at Maggie. "Oh... Uh, uh." Alex blushed a little and then looked down at her feet, her hair curtaining the sides of her face. 

Maggie smiled at Alex's reaction. "I don't understand why I'm not dating you." She truly meant it. 

Alex was gonna respond but then stopped when the teacher spoke again.

"Ladies! Pay attention or I'll send you down to the detention room!" 

 

Alex laid down in her usual spot seventh period. She took out her books and began to make up three days worth of advanced class work she had. "Fuck me!" 

"I want to but you wont let me!" 

Alex's head shot over towards the direction of the person talking. She rolled her eyes and then looked back at her books. "Get lost Lord!" 

"But I don't wanna." Max moved in under the bleachers and sat next to Alex on the blanket. "So what hell do we have to makeup for today?" 

Alex quirked her eyebrow at his question. "What you wanna help me or something?"

"With a price may be."

"I don't need your help and I definitely don't want to do any of the ideas that you're thinking of." 

"This may come as a shock to you but that's not what I want."

"Well what do you want then?" Alex sat up a little.

"I want you to be the salutatorian in our graduating class." 

"You want me to drop out of being valedictorian!?" 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Cause I want it. And it seems like more than you do."

"No. I need it! There's a difference. And second place is bull shit. Im not doing that."

"I will do anything you want! Please I need this! I strive for great things."

"So do I. Plus my mother will be disappointed. I-

"Alex!"

Alex turned her head in the direction of the voice. It was Kara. "Yeah?"

"You're being called to the office!" 

"I don't understand what part of early release do they not get?" Alex said to herself annoyingly as she packed up her things.

"Think about it?" Max said quickly as he got up with Alex.

"No!" Alex said lastly before running down the field toward the school. 

 

"My sister said I was being called down?" Alex asked as soon as she rushed in through the doors to the office. 

"Yes. I apologize Mrs Danvers. We are aware you have early release, but we found out that you sit out at the football field everyday. And this is important."

"Well what is it?" 

"Recruiters are here to see you." The secretary pointed towards the door in the back.

"Me?" Alex asked in disbelief as she pointed at herself. 

"They will tell you everything you need to know. But please we don't want to waste any more time."

"O-ok." Alex suddenly felt nervous. She made her way to the back and into the room with the recruiters.

When she opened the doors she was greeted with two very tall men in uniforms. 

"Hello. I'm Sergeant Johnston and this is Colonel James." The man held out his for Alex to shake. Which Alex took and then shook the other mans hand. "We're from the recruiting station for the u.s. Armed forces and were interested in offering you a job. Please. Have a seat." The man motioned toward the chair across from the ones they'd be sitting in. He had a manilla folder in his hand as he did so. 

They were really polite and nice. Very good at making someone feel welcomed. "You wanna offer me a job?"

"Yes, Ms Danvers we've reviewed many students across the nation and have only come a crossed very few gifted such as yourself. In fact you are number one on that list."

"Really?" Alex was shocked. 

"Of course. You have shown to be a remarkable student. Your attendants is phenomenal, you've had straight A's in all your classes throughout the four years you've been here, you've exceeded expectations for your foreign language abilities and you are skilled in the martial arts. The only negative things we've seen are your attendance slip up a few days ago, you got into a fight recently and you have bodily scars. Is this correct?" 

Alex breathed before she spoke. "Yes." 

"Understand that this isn't your basic army training and or position, and this will be a four year contract. We will have to do a physical exam and a mental assessment on you. But we can make exceptions. Know that this is a high position we are offering you. We wanted to contact you much sooner but you weren't legal of age. If you agree to take the job your training will start in October. We contacted your parents about the offer and the next meeting. We are well aware of your fathers contributions to the U.S. army and we hope that you'll show the same interest as he did. Any questions?"

Alex's mind raced. This was an opportunity, surely. She was gonna be a doctor after she graduated, but that always felt like not enough to her. "What is the position?" 

"If you pass your tests you will be an undercover Agent... Of what we'll call for now the CIA. Unfortunately though they want to draft you in the middle east. For under cover work. But that wont happen until May 15th, just enough time for you to go to your graduation." 

"Wow..." Alex gasped. 

"We understand its a lot. Please think it over." The man slid the folder he was holding towards Alex. "We will touch base with you more on Friday to hear your answer. If you accept the job fill these out and hand them into us on that day." He tapped the folder and then got up. He held out his hand for her to take again. "It was nice to meet you Ms Danvers."

Alex took his hand again and then the other mans. "It was nice to meet the both of you." And with that Alex left. She put the folder in her messenger bag, making sure it was secure. She took out her phone and she started texting Kara. She went to the front of the school instead of the back to her usual spot. As there was only five minutes left until the bell rang and her bus was out there. She got on and made her way to the back. The only problem was that she didn't know if she should sit in her usual seat or the one she sat in that morning. She opted for the one she sat in the morning. Not wanting to get in the way of Maggie and her... her boyfriend. 

She texted Kara about the job offer, leaving out most of the details. She refrained from texting Maggie. Wanting to wait until she knew if she wanted the job or not. She was genuinely interested in the position and was pretty excited about the idea, but also super nervous. She hoped when she tells Maggie that she'll be okay. Or, if she tells Maggie. At least... for now.


	9. The start of a good day

"No Alexandra. Absolutely not!" Alex's mother spoke to her daughter as she went through bills and junk mail on the table. 

"But mom you don't even know what I was gonna ask!" Alex held out her arms and then letting them fall back to her sides, looking at her mother with her eyebrows furrowed.

Mrs Danvers kept sorting the mail as she spoke. "You were gonna ask about joining the military. Definitely not." 

"But dad did it! And the position they're offering is really good!"

"You mean your fathers still doing it? Do you not remember how I reacted when I found out they were recruiting him? I cried for a week, and then remember what happened when you were 14? He went MIA for two months."

"But my position is different from his. Plus it's only for four years. Not to mention he went MIA because of someone elses slip up."

All of Mrs Danvers attention was on Alex now. "His position was only four years too. But they added on another four because of his impressive work. That's how they get you Alex! They sell it to be something extraordinary, when its just a mask for the hell you'll be put through and what are you going to do when someone slips up when working with you? It's out of your hands and you could end up dead! Let me guess undercover agent? Same thing as your father."

"He was a field agent! And shouldn't I have a say in the matter?"

"I don't want two men coming to my door step to hand me your dog tags and to read me your eulogy and how you served your country well. I don't want to lose you! You're my only blood. You're my baby!" Tears came to Mrs Danvers eyes now. 

Alex spoke softly. "I'll be careful mom. Im tough and smart as hell." She paused before she spoke again. "A lot like you and dad are." She smiled. 

Mrs Danvers stood there for a moment, before she spoke again. She sighed. "If this is what you really want to do, then you have my permission."

Alex stood there shocked for a moment before excitement took over her features and she lunged at her mom. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Alex shouted as she hugged her mother, who giggled at the girls excitement then rapping her arms around her returning the embrace. 

"Oh I love you so much!" Mrs Danvers began to tear up as she hugged her daughter tighter burying her face in her shoulder. 

Alex's mind went blank as she was overloaded with joy. She let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. "I love you too, mom." 

 

Alex paced back and forth in her room for the tenth time as she trued to figure out how she was going to tell Kara. 

It was about 6:30 and Kara should be getting home soon. 

She had track practice after school everyday except Wednesdays on which she'd spend with her friends. So Alex really never got to see her much after school. 

Alex's face began to hurt because of the worried look shes had on for the pass ten minutes. 

She abruptly stopped pacing, feeling a rush of emotions run through her. 

Her face hung low as she grabbed the hair above her head, out of annoyance. "Arghhh! Why is this so hard?" 

She brought her hands over her face, as she crouched down onto her knees over her bed. If someone were to walk behind her they'd think she was praying. 

It was silent in her room, it was nice. Until someone spoke, startling Alex. 

"You okay?"

"Jesus!" Alex shouted as she jumped and looked around at her door where she saw her sisters head peaking through. "Yea-yeah. Just... Thinking." Alex stuttered and thought as she spoke. Her heart was racing, she brought her hand up to her chest as she attempted to calm herself and slow her breathing. "You scared me Kar."

Kara gave Alex a small apologetic smile. She opened the door a little and was about to walk in before she stopped. "Can-can I come in?"

Alex stared at her for a moment. Her sister seriously needed her permission? Were they drifting apart, or was her baby sister just feeling distant? "Of course. You never need to ask." 

Kara walked over toward Alex. "I know. You just seemed... Sad, lately. Well not lately. I've noticed it for a long time actually." She took a seat next to Alex on the floor. "But recently you seem worse, I guess. But also like you're putting space between you and everyone else. Well everyone except-" kara stopped for a moment. She looked down and smiled. "-except for Maggie." She looked back up at Alex and her smile grew. 

Alex sighed. "You're very perceptive aren't you? I've just- its hard to explain- honestly its a bunch of things, really, thats been bothering me. It doesn't help that mom and dad expect so much from me and that puts so much pressure on me, y'know? And It just hurts when they get so disappointed in me. I feel so pressured to be... Perfect. And yeah Maggie- Maggie's a very complicated subject. I don't even understand it myself. If I tried explaining it to you, you'd probably slap me."

Kara squinted as she stared at Alex. Trying to think deeper into what she told her. "That's just a tad vague, Al. And try me." 

Alex's mouth fell open, not expecting Kara to pry. So she tried to change the subject. Her eyes roamed for a moment before she started to ramble. "When did you get so big? You've grown so fast in the last two years. You're almost as tall as me. And your hair has gotten so long." Alex shook her head. "You're growing into such a beautiful woman Kara." 

Kara brought her hand up to her face in annoyance at the topic and shift in conversation. She started giggling. She took her hand away from her face and turned back to her big sister. "Nice try sis. But we weren't talking about how puberty hit me like a bus."

"Okay. Okay. On top of the mom and dad thing, Maggie wasn't necessarily welcoming when we met. And again, and again a few more times. But I know she doesn't mean it. She's just damaged and I-I feel like I can... Like I can fucking breath when Im with her; almost like with Vicky, even if it sounds like I cant with Maggie sometimes. But I feel the need to get to know her, to help her... To l-" Alex stopped herself before she finished her sentence. She looked at Kara for a second and then down at the floor. She shook her head to get back on track of what she was saying. "Anyways, there's also my graduation, and people aren't the nicest, at school and I just need to be the top in my class. Not just for mom and dad, but for myself. And I just feel... I don't know, low all the time, and you just seem like you're great at everything you do. Like it comes seamlessly to you, while I work so hard! And everyone just loves you, which I understand why, but we live two completely different worlds Kar. And Im just so-so scared all the time." Alex stopped speaking. Silence washed over the room. She spoke up one more time. "Never mind, the whole things stupid." Alex looked away from Kara. 

"I see." Kara felt sad. Her sister is hurt and she hasn't given any time to her or tried to help her. "Im sorry." 

Alex's head shot back and she looked at Kara with big eyes. "For what?" 

"Its my fault. Isn't it? The reason you feel the need to make yourself 'perfect'? Everything was fine before I came into your world. Eliza and Jeremiah began to look down on you when I came here. You-you try to make yourself feel like something to come close to me? Because everyday you feel like nothing. And-and your feelings for Maggie, do- do you like her? This is hard for you?"

Alex's eyes filled with tears. "This is not your fault! And- and what!" She knew deep down Kara was right. But she didn't want to believe her. 

"The whole adoptive sister thing with my... Problems and my parents de-" Kara stopped. Sadness could be heard in her voice. She hated talking about her parents, her birth parents. But she tried her best to collect her emotions and stay calm for Alex. "Thats taken away from you understanding yourself? For you to- to realize who you are?" Kara moved toward Alex and pulled her in for a hug. "Alex you're absolutely perfect to me! And I love you no matter what. Okay?"

Alex went still for a moment. Processing that Kara was hugging her and what she had just said. She began to cry. "I love you Kara! So much." Alex said the last part just above a whisper as she hugged her little sister back. She pulled back and looked at her "I need to think about the whole thing still. With- with Maggie and... myself."

"Okay."

"Also there was something I wanted to tell you. Something else." 

"What is it?" Kara felt worried again.

"Remember I texted you about that job offer?" 

Kara nodded. 

"Well. Its- its for the army." Alex stopped and looked at Kara's face to try and read her. 

Kara's mind went blank. She stared at Alex with big eyes. Her mouth repeatedly opened and closed. She looked down before she spoke. "Is this what you want?" 

Alex spoke softly. "Yes."

Tears came to Kara's eyes. She tried everything in her power to not let Alex see. 

"Its a really good offer! And I wouldn't be on the battlefield or anything like that. Undercover stuff. And I'd have a high position. Your sis would be what the kids call a G." Alex held up her arms and flexed her muscles causing kara to giggle.

Kara wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thats great Alex. Im a little sad, but Im also happy that people are recognizing your amazing talents and worth! And oh my god stop it, you dork." 

Alex giggled again. She brought her arms down. "Thank you for understanding." She looked at Kara with amazement. "Maybe I'll do something good for the world. Be someones hero."

"I may be the one with the abnormal stuff Alex, but you're my hero." Kara lunged forward and hugged her big sister again. 

Alex rapped her arms around Kara's waist and rested her face on her shoulder. "I love you my super Kara!"

"I love you too agent Danvers!"

 

Maggie made her way home from her boyfriends house when her phone started to ring. She pulled out her phone as she kept walking and opened it to see who it was. She stopped when she saw it was Alex. 

"Hey, Danvers!" Maggie's face lit up at the thought of Alex. 

"Hey Sawyer! You want to hang today?"

"A Yeah! That sounds like fun."

 

"Okay cool, come to my house and I'll make you dinner."

"Dinner. You really know how to charm a girl, Danvers." Maggie's smile grew. She could hear Alex smile when she talked through the phone.

"Yeah, well. I am pretty romantic aren't I? Maybe I'll rent a movie for us to watch too. How about that? You like horror films?"

Maggie brought a hand up to her heart. "I love horror films! I knew we're perfect for each other Danvers."

"We are? I mean yes! We are. Best friends!"

"We are good though, aren't we?" Maggie got a little serious.

"Yeah! Why wouldn't we be?" 

"It's just... I wanna make sure you're okay. Im- Im-"

"Maggie... I'm fine. Get to my house and I'll talk to you more about it. Okay?"

Maggie sighed. "Okay Danvers, bye."

"Bye."

And with that Maggie was off to Alex's house. In the opposite direction of her own home. She made sure to call her mom and to tell her where she's going first.

 

Kara was sitting on the living room couch flipping through channels. She glanced at Alex running back and forth every now and again.

"Sis, you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You're panicking." Kara stated simply. She turned completely around to face her sister as she rested her arms on the back of the couch. 

"I am not!" Alex said getting flustered. 

"You're blushing." Kara sang teasingly.

"Maggie's coming over and I don't want the house to look like a wreck."

"Really!? Great!" Kara clapped her hands together. "That means I can actually get to know her!"

"Nooo. You will be going upstairs, so we can have some privacy."

"What! But I wanna hang out with you guyys." Kara dragged out the last part. "And what could you two be doing that you need priv- wait! What do you two plan on doing?"

Alex's blushing got worse. "Nothing of what you're thinking!" Alex shook her head and immediately felt embarrassed. "And you can say hi and then go up. Any other time would probably be fine, but I barely get to hang out with her as it is."

Kara held up her hands in defeat. "Fine. Okay, I wont bug you and your date." 

"It's not a date!" Alex responded quickly. Leaning forward a little aggressively with the laundry basket in her hands.

"Suure it's not." Kara grinned. "If you don't mind, I'd like to open the door for my sister in law, when she gets here." 

"Kara!"

"Im just playing around Al." Kara laughed. 

Before the two girls knew it there was a knock at the door.

Alex quickly set the laundry basket down and made her way to the door. "Stay there Kar!" Alex said as she rushed passed the couch. "I mean it!" She opened the door and smiled at Maggie. "Hey you."

"Hey Danvers." Maggie smiled back. 

"Come in, come in." Alex moved to the side to let Maggie in. She began blushing again when she heard Kara giggling in the background.

"What could possibly be so funny!?" Alex asked Kara, crossing her arms as she did so.

Kara didn't care though, she kept laughing. "You don't want to know." Kara shook her head. 

"Whats up little Danvers?" 

Kara immediately stopped when she heard Maggie. She looked over and saw the girl standing there with her arms crossed like Alex, staring at her. "Uhh... Nothing." Kara didn't know why, but she felt nervous all of a sudden. "Whats up Maggie? Nice to officially meet you." Kara smiled with her teeth and held out her hand. 

But instead of taking it, Maggie pulls Kara in for a hug. "Are you kidding? I see in english class everyday! Smarty pants!"

Kara laughed nervously. "Oh yeah." She hugged Maggie back and smiled at Alex. 

"But its true we don't talk enough." Maggie pulled back, now. Looking at Kara. "Not since you cant keep your eyes off the teacher. Don't think I didn't notice." Maggie smiles. 

"No- no I don't!"

"We all know you have small crush on Mrs Grant, Kara. You're not fooling anybody." Alex said from behind Maggie. 

"Im- I'm going upstairs!" Kara raced off of the couch and up the stairs. 

Alex made her way over toward the couch and sat down. She patted the spot next to her for Maggie to sit. "Good job bringing that up. I thought she'd never leave!" Alex smiled.

"She's cute. Reminds me of a slightly shorter and blonde version of you." 

"Oh she's not that short anymore. And you think she's like me?"

"Yeah, you don't think so?"

"No. I've never seen it. Honestly I'd rather be like her, than have her be like me."

"I think you're pretty great, Alex." Maggie smiled. 

Alex blushed and smiled at Maggie. "Thanks. You're pretty great too. So about earlier on the phone? Why did you ask me if I'm okay?"


	10. Te amo Maggie

"Oh yeah... Its just. After the things thats happened to us I feel like you wouldn't want me around anymore. I know you said we're fine, but I'm-

Alex grabbed Maggie's hand. "Maggie." Alex started. She searched her eyes as she spoke deeply. "This means something to me. You mean something to me. And I- this is hard, for the both of us. But I feel like this will make our relationship stronger. We have our ups and downs, but the most important thing is that we strive to fix them, together. And that we want to be together... As friends of course." 

Maggie looked down and then back up at Alex. She felt happy by Alex's words but she felt pain at the same time. Because she knows she doesn't deserve this friendship and for other reasons that Maggie's not even sure why. "You don't think Im a bad person?" She asked quietly.

Alex breathed and then answered Maggie. "No." She shook her head. "Honestly it's nice to know someone who has just as many flaws as I do." 

Maggie giggled. "You're too good Danvers." Maggie spoke quietly again looking down.

Alex pulled Maggie in for a hug, hard. They both hugged each other a little longer than they should have. Neither wanting to let go. 

"And Maggie?"

"Yeah?"

Alex pulled away and looked at her. "How did you know I cut myself?"

"Hmm?" Maggie was confused.

"I never told you or showed you them."

"Oh! I-I... A may have guessed that you did... I didn't really know, until you got sad about it, when- when I yelled at you, and then when you showed me this morning."

"Oh." Alex breathed. "That explains it." She nodded her head. 

"Im sorry- about that." 

"Hey! No more apologizing, okay? Now I am going to cook you food, do you want to pick the movie?" Alex got up and walked over to the table.

"Oh! A, sure."

"We're renting from the movie place down the street. These are the movies they came out with this month, but there's old stuff there too." Alex walked back over and handed Maggie the pamphlet with the movies to choose from.

She opened it and started going through it. "Ohh! They have that new killer clown movie coming out!"

"The one by Steven King?"

"Yeah!" Maggie bounced up and down from her seat. 

Alex smiled at the sight of her joy. "Well lets get that one then?"

"Ohh! Can we get this one too?" Maggie pointed at the little picture on the paper and showed Alex.

"Carol? Thats not a scary movie. Mags do you know what that's about?" Alex blushed.

"No, but it has Cate Blanchett in it and I love her!" 

"Okay we'll get that one too." Alex smiled. "But lets go now. I wanna get back before the food burns."

"Okay." Maggie jumped up and followed Alex out the door. "Hey! You know we should have Kara watch the scary one with us."

"Oh no! She will literally die while watching it."

"That's what makes it funny."

 

"You're really gonna let me watch the movie with you guys!?" Kara asked excitedly.

Alex looked over at Maggie and then back at Kara. "Yes. But you have to behave, little girl."

"I am not little! Im taller than Maggie!"

"Don't remind me." Maggie brought hand to her face as Kara came over and started teasing Maggie by patting her head.

"Awe why? You're so cute though!!" Alex said as she to came over to ruffle Maggie's hair. 

Maggie blushed before she spoke "What is going on?!"

"Whats going on is that you got both Danvers little Sawyer." Kara said as she hugged Maggie. Alex followed doing the same.

"Im being smothered by both Danvers is more like it! And I am not little! Little Danvers!"

Alex let go and began walking away. "You're so adorable Maggie!" Alex shouted from the kitchen. "And Kara heal, before I have to rip you off her!"

Kara was on the couch in two seconds. Not wanting to test her sister and knowing that she shouldn't be up in Maggie's face. 

But shockingly Maggie came over and sat down next to Kara. "Thank you bigger Danvers."

Kara slowly turned toward Maggie and grinned. She felt that this is the perfect opportunity to crack a joke. "Is she big? You'd be the one to know huh?" 

Metal could be heard being slammed down on the counter causing Kara and Maggie to jump. Kara all of a sudden felt scared. They heard loud steps coming towards them. And the next thing they knew Alex was yanking at Kara's ear. 

"What did I tell you!?"

"Arghh! Don't make dirty jokes about you and Maggie?" 

Honestly for Alex that just made things worse. 

"Yes and behave or you can go upstairs!" Alex let go of Kara's ear and made her way back to the kitchen annoyed.

Maggie was starting at Kara now.

"What?" Kara asked.

Maggie shook her head. "You're such a novice little Danvers. But I can do you one better?" 

Kara was shocked. Maggie wanted to play along too? Oh this was gonna be good. 

"What do you got?" Kara challenged Maggie.

Maggie stood up and started to make her way toward the kitchen."Watch and learn little Danvers."

Maggie entered the kitchen. Alex's back was facing her so she didn't see her come in. She was at the counter cutting vegetables. 

Maggie came up directly behind her and rapped her arms around her waist. 

Alex immediately went stiff. 

Maggie brought her face up toward Alex's ear and began whispering to her in Spanish.

"Eres tan hermosa mi amor."   
(You're so beautiful, my love) Maggie hugged into Alex more.

Little did she know Alex understands Spanish, and what she had said made her heart race.

 

"Ma-Maggie?" Alex shook a little.

Maggie didn't know what she was doing anymore. This all just felt so right to her. "Tu eres mi luz en la oscuridad." (You're my light in the dark) Then she let go of Alex and smiled at how flustered she is. Still not knowing that Alex can understand her. 

Alex slowly turned around and looked at Maggie. She tried her best to act like she didn't know what she said. "Uhh... Hi?" 

Maggie started to laugh. "I made you feel so awkward." 

"You did." 

Maggie looked over at Kara who was watching the whole thing and felt extremely awkward the entire time as well. "That's how it's done." Maggie smiled then crossed her arms, turning back to Alex. 

Alex felt a little hurt. Did Maggie only do that to mess with her or to compete with Kara? But then again she doesn't know Alex can understand Spanish. 

"Is this mess with Alex day?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." Kara and Maggie said at the same time. 

Alex rolled her eyes at them. "Are you dorks ready to eat?" 

"Yes!" Kara and Maggie shouted at the same time. 

 

"Oh my Rao! Oh my Rao! Why did you ask me to watch this movie with you!" Kara shouted as she moved to hide behind Maggie.

"Who's Rao?" Maggie asked. 

"Oh uh." Kara nervously looked over at Alex.

"Its a god. Kara doesn't believe in the biblical god." Alex answered for her. 

"Oh. That sounds cool." Maggie simply said and then looked back at the tv. 

"Really?" Kara asked from behind Maggie. 

"Yeah! Not everyone has to believe in the same thing. I guess you could say I'm an atheist at this point, but I was raised catholic. Which is hard for me because my parents are old fashioned and that- it just makes things harder for me I guess." 

"Oh, hear that Alex! We all believe in different things!" 

"What do you believe in Danvers?" Maggie turned toward Alex.

Alex kept looking at the tv but answered Maggie. "Oh I'm Jewish." 

"See!" Kara said to Maggie. 

"That is cool!" Maggie answered. But then jumped when Kara screamed at what was going on on the tv, right behind her ear. 

"Im sorry!" Kara said quickly to Maggie. She thought she was mad at her, but then her and her sister started laughing at her. "What's so funny?" 

"Oh my god Danvers you were right!"

"What was she right about?" Kara looked over at her sister. 

"That you're a little wuss." Alex giggled. 

"I am not!" Kara practically shouted.

"Says the one screaming at a movie." 

 

When the movie ended Kara was sitting there behind Maggie, covering her eyes. 

Maggie nudged Kara. "You can open your eyes now, little Danvers." 

Kara moved her hands from her eyes. She looked up at Maggie. "Is it over?"

"Yeah and you missed a good movie!" 

"Are you guys watching another one?"

Maggie went to answer, but Alex beat her to the punch.

"Yes! But you're not old enough to watch it."

"What!? I just watched a horror film."

"This one isn't a horror film Kar."

"Well I know what sex is, so big deal!"

Alex blushed. She really didn't want to have this conversation with Kara. "So you're telling me you wont feel awkward sitting here watching this movie with me in the room?" 

"No."

Alex was honestly shocked. Kara didn't seem to care. She felt a little bad that she did. "Dammit! Fine you can stay. But mom better not find out I let you watch this!" 

Alex started the movie and then took her seat next to Maggie. Kara moved back to her place at the left side of the couch. They all three noticed, but didn't talk about the fact that Kara was all the way at the end of the couch, alone, while Maggie and Alex we're practically on top of each other at the other end of the couch. 

About twenty minutes in to the movie Kara started to fall asleep. 

Maggie turned towards Alex to get her attention "Hey Danvers look." She whispered and then looked over at Kara.

Alex looked over at her sister and noticed she was fast asleep. "I'll be right back." Alex stood up and walked over to the other side of the couch, she picked up her little sister and made her way up the stairs.

A couple minutes later Alex was making her way back down the stairs. 

"Did I miss anything good?" 

"Hm? No not really. She's hanging at Carols house now. She just got there." 

"Ok good!" Alex walked quickly over to the couch and plopped down right next to Maggie. They sat there and watched the movie enjoying each others company. 

Every now and again Alex would look over at Maggie, and then she'd look away when she thought Maggie noticed or when she looked over at her. 

 

The sex scene ended up coming on and everything felt a little intense. Alex hates to admit it but she enjoyed the scene. She felt a mix of lustfulness and longing for the same romance that Carol and Therese had for each other. Alex immediately felt ashamed when she felt a heat grow between her legs.

Maggie couldn't take it much either. She didn't realize that when she picked this movie that there'd be a sex scene. But she liked this one just as much as she liked the one they saw at the movies. She wondered if that meant anything. She began to feel dirty when she imagine herself doing those things to Alex, everything became to much and she needed to excuse herself. "I'll be right back!" She said quickly and then got up, making her way to the bathroom before Alex could even respond. 

She closed the door behind her and tried her best to compose herself. She leaned on the sink and breathed in and out. "Why am I feeling like this again! Of all places! I cant! I cant lose her because of this!" 

"Maggie are you okay?" Alex said through the bathroom door. 

"Dammit!" She whispered. She walked over to the door and opened it. Alex was standing there with a genuine smile. "You came in here pretty fast. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." 

Alex had the sweetest and kindest voice of anyone shes ever met. 

"Alex can I tell you something?" Maggie was serious

"Of course!"

The two made there way back to the living room to talk. Alex grabbed Maggie's hand, leading her through, not wanting her to trip in the dark room that was only lit by the tv. They got to the couch and sat down.

"What is it Mags?" 

Maggie stared at Alex for a moment. She didn't know how to go about this. So she just spat it out. "I think I like girls!" She flinched, afraid that Alex would yell at her to get out.

The sight of Maggie flinching broke Alex's heart. She didn't want the girl to be afraid of her or anyone for that matter. Her heart began to race at what she said. "I figured." 

"Wait what?" Maggie didn't know what to expect but that answer was shocking. 

"I mean you did kiss me before. Not that that meant anything, but that confused me a little. And maybe some other stuff here and there." 

"Do you think Im bi?" 

"I think you can only know what you are." Alex smiled. 

"Does-does this ruin what we have?" Maggie's voice broke as she asked. "Cause I completely understand if you want me to go-

"No!" Alex said a little to loud. 

"What?" This frightened Maggie and she flinched again, shielding herself, afraid she was going to get hit. She could start fights and she could be in them. But when someone she thinks is close, yells at her, she becomes afraid. All she can think of is what her father does to her almost every other night. 

But no punch ever came. No kicks or slaps. All she felt were hands gently grasping her wrists and pulling her hands down towards her lap. She looked up, not realizing she was shaking. 

"No." Alex said again quieter. "Stay, with me." 

Tears came down Maggie's cheeks. Of course this is Alex's reaction. She is not Eliza. She won't hurt her. Because she's Alex. 

Alex pulled Maggie in for a hug. She rapped her arms around her neck and ran a hand through her hair. 

Maggie hugged back and rapped her arms around her waist as she sunk her face into the crook of her neck. 

"Who you love doesn't matter to me Maggie. I care about you. This is serious for me. Im not just gonna abandon you now. Not after everything we've been through." 

Maggie nodded and then pulled away from Alex and got up. "You know it's getting late. I should head home. Thank you for the dinner and the movie." Maggie started to walk away. 

Alex stood up quickly. "Hey!" Alex grabbed Maggie's arm to stop her from walking away. 

Maggie didn't turn around though. She just kept facing the direction of the door. 

Alex pulled out her phone to check the time. "Its really late!" She panicked for a second but then looked up at Maggie and spoke softer. "Do you want to stay the night?" Alex squeezed the material of Maggie's sleeve. Desperately hoping she says yes. 

"Its a school night."

"So. Is that a problem." Alex answered.

"Are-are you sure you'd want me to stay the night with you? After... What I told you?"

"What did you tell me that would make me not want you here?"

With this Maggie turned and looked at Alex. She saw pleading in her eyes. She glanced down at her hand gripping her wrist. She heard Alex mumble something but she couldn't make it out.

"I really want you here." Alex mumbled under her breath. Her brows furrowed because of all the things she started to feel. Next thing she knows she's pulling Maggie back by her arm and kissing her. She moves her hands up to caress her face and then blushes when she hears Maggie moan into the kiss.

Maggie's heart is rushing. What is she doing? 

She realizes quickly that she likes the kiss. Really likes it, so she grabs onto Alex's arms. 

She becomes scared though so she pulls back and looks at her in shock. She's glad her eyes are still closed, because Maggie is sure she has the dumbest look on her face. Her mouth is wide open and she's just staring at her in disbelief. 

Alex opened her eyes and looked down at Maggie. 

"Wow." Maggie breathed.

"I really wanted to do that!" Alex smiled.

Maggie's heart ache at how Alex looked like she was so in love. She leaned forward and kissed Alex back, this time shoving her back towards the wall. Alex moaned at the action. 

She wrapped her arms around the shorter girls neck and they began to fall in a heated make out session. 

Maggie pulled back and started trailing kisses down Alex's jawline, making her way down to her neck where she began to bite and suck on her pulse point. 

"M-Maggie!" Alex moaned a little too loud and tilted her head back. 

Maggie kept kissing Alex's neck, but brought a hand up to cover Alex's mouth; so she'd be quiet, not wanting to wake Kara. She slid her thigh between her legs, making Alex moan even more. 

But Alex had to pry Maggie off of her. Which Maggie started to pout at her because of. 

"Why'd you make me st- woah!"

Alex picked Maggie up by her ass. 

"My mom had to go in tonight. I don't know when she's coming home and I don't want the first thing she sees when she opens the door is you kneeing me up against a wall." 

Maggie giggled at the thought.

"Plus if this is gonna go anywhere, I'd like it to be in a more private setting." Alex smiled at Maggie and then started to walk towards the stairs, causing Maggie to wrap her legs around Alex's waist. 

Alex started climbing up the stairs with Maggie in her arms. "You're so strong Danvers." Maggie said before she kissed Alex's neck again, combing her hand into her hair. 

"Oh come on. At least wait until we get into my room!" Alex giggled.

"Oh! Before I forget! I should tell my mom Im staying over tonight." 

Alex walked through the door of her room. "Oh do you think she'll mind?"

"Not at all. If anything she'll be happy I'm not there. I just need to tell her I'm not coming home tonight." 

Alex set Maggie down on her bed and as soon as she did so Maggie pulled out her phone. Not to long after her mom picked up. "Hey Im gonna stay at Alex's for the night since its to late to walk home, is that cool? Okay bye." The second Maggie hung up the phone she was being shoved down by Alex. And she giggled at the action. 

Alex was on top of Maggie, completely. With her forearms at either side of her head. "Mmm finally." Alex smiled as she kissed Maggie. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex's back and waist, gripping at her shirt, then bringing a leg up and over Alex's waist pulling her closer to her. She slides a hand up, and combs it through her hair at the back of her head.

Alex breaks the kiss to return the favor and pecs little kisses down Maggie's neck. 

"Alex." Maggie breaths out then tilts her head back giving Alex more room. She brings her other hand up to comb through more of Alex's hair. 

Alex slides her hand down Maggie's body until she reaches the bottom of her shirt, she shoves her hand under the fabric and cups her left boob, through the thin bra. Causing Maggie to arch her back. She looks up at Maggie to see if she's okay with this. 

"Don't stop baby!" Maggie whines and grinds up into Alex even more.

The sound of Maggie calling Alex baby, excites her. So she keeps going. She slides her hand under her bra and runs her thumb across Maggie's nipple, and squeezing. 

Electricity shooting straight between her legs. "Ohhh!" 

Alex was getting a little annoyed with the barrier, so she moved her hands under Maggie's back to unhook her bra. She pulled her shirt up more and then off, the bra following afterwards. Alex did the same for herself. She began to feel a little self conscious then. But she forgot about it when she took in the sight of Maggie. She stared down at her and breathed before she spoke. "You're so beautiful." 

Maggie's face mirrored the same expression as her. 

Then all of a sudden Maggie sitting up and shes wrapping her arms around Alex's body, she begins to trail kisses all over the front of her. Making sure to kiss every scar she could see, as she drags her hands over her. 

She likes this position now. Sure it wasn't much different, but Maggie had more power with Alex sitting on her lap. "And you're absolutely gorgeous." Maggie growls.

Maggie looks up at Alex as she hugs her. She moves up and kisses her again and again. She brings her hands down and begins to undo the buttons on her black skinny jeans. 

Alex moves so she on her knees, to help pull of her pants. Embarrassed at the sight of her scars all over her legs. She starts to tear up, looking away from Maggie to hide the fact that she's starting to cry and she covers her face.

"Alex?" 

Alex began to shake from how bad she was crying. 

"Whats wrong?" Maggie asks softly. She brings her hand up to Alex's chin to turn her so she's facing her. She grabs the hand that's covering her face and moves it away. 

"Im sorry!" Alex was falling apart in Maggie's arms.

"For what?" Maggie's heart feels like its breaking. 

"For ruining the moment. And for- for looking like... This." Alex gestures at herself with her hands. 

"You're not ruining the moment Alex. And what's wrong with how you look?"

Alex spoke quieter this time. "Everything. My scars and this body and my- my face." Tears were drenching her face and her makeup was running. 

Maggie's heart was fully broken now. "Alex you're absolutely beautiful. Your body is so toned and muscular and sexy! You're face is gorgeous and I like your scars; Not that I want you to get more. You're so gorgeous Alex! Come here." Maggie held out her arms for a hug. Which Alex excepted. Maggie leaned back against the pillows and held Alex in her arms. 

"Thank you for this." Alex spoke quiet as she cuddled into Maggie. 

"I should be thanking you Danvers." Maggie wiped some of the tears away from Alex's face with her thumb. 

Alex moved up now. Feeling bad they had to stop because of her. She started to kiss Maggie again, and she began unbuttoning her pants. 

Maggie brought her hands down to Alex's, stopping her. "What are you doing?"

"I-I thought we were- Im sorry." Alex moved her hands away quickly. 

"No! Thats not it! I want to, but you don't have to do that." 

Realization came over Alex's face. "I want to! This may sound cheesy but I want to make love to you, Maggie! I want to make you feel good!" 

Maggie started to breath fast and her heart raced. Her pupils began to dilate and she spoke low and quiet. "Okay." 

Alex moved back down to her and undid the buttons on her blue jeans. She slid them down her legs and off. And started trailing kisses up her legs. All the way up until she got to her thighs. 

She kept going up, kissing her belly, her chest, her neck and then her lips. Then she made her way back down until she got to her belly. She brought her hands up and pulled the waistband of her underwear down, sliding them off. She spread her legs and took in the sight of Maggie completely naked, on her bed. "Breathtaking." She said before she brought her hand down and dragged her index finger up her heat. 

Maggie started to breath heavy. "Oh fuck, Alex!" 

She did it again, enjoying the little jerks it caused in Maggie. This time she slid her finger down. She pushed it in a little, but only to collect some of the wetness. She brought it back up onto her clit and began rubbing little circles, slowly. Maggie's back arched and she started to moan. Alex enjoyed the sight, very much so she sped up. 

"Ohh! Alex! Please!"

"Please what?" Alex wanted her to talk dirty. 

"Please- Ahh! Fuck me baby! Please!" Maggie moaned. 

Alex was enjoying this to much. But she gave Maggie what she wanted and she stuck one finger in, while keeping a study rhythm on her clit with her thumb. She gave Maggie time to get used to the sensation before she pushed further in. 

"Alex!!! More!" 

"Are you sure?"

"God please!" 

Alex stuck another finger in and then another. Maggie was starting to get loud, so Alex put her hand over her mouth. "Hey you're getting to loud." An idea came to her, as she did this. She climbed back over Maggie and laid on top of her. She kissed her mouth before she spoke again. "If you think you're gonna moan loud, bite me."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." Alex lowered her face and began to kiss Maggie's neck while she pumped her fingers in and out of her. Apparently she was doing a good job because Maggie immediately started biting her. Alex began to speed up her thrusts. And then when she knew she was ready, she thrusted them in harder and harder. 

Maggie must have forgotten to bite down because she started moaning in Alex's ear.

"Ohhh, baby!" Maggie started to pant in between moans. "Fuck! Yes!" "How the hell are you so good!?" Maggie moaned that last word louder. "Te amo Alex! Te amo!" Maggie screamed as she felt her orgasm coming. Soon enough she did and she was spasming under Alex from the intensity. 

Maggie laid there panting. She shuddered when Alex pulled her fingers out of her. 

"Te amo Maggie." Alex said quietly as she put her fingers into her mouth. Licking all the wetness from them. 

Maggie giggled at the realization. "Oh my god. You can understand me, cant you." 

"Yep. Sin ti no puedo respirar. Te necesito en mi vida." (Without you I can not breath. I need you in my life.) 

Maggie looked up at Alex with amazement and adoration. "Is there anything you can't do?" Maggie shook her head. "I love you." She stared at Alex for a moment longer, then lunged up and pulled her down, getting on top of her. She looked down at the smiling woman and smiled back. "It is definitely your turn."

"I love you Maggie."


	11. Morning after

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know how I feel about this chapter.

Alex woke up. For the first time in long time she felt peaceful. She stretched her tired muscles and then unconsciously extended a hand towards the other side of the bed. She expected to feel warm, soft skin there, but all she felt was her sheets. She breathed in and then looked over.

Maggie was gone.

But there was something there. A note. She picked it up and read it over. 

"Danvers. Im sorry I have to leave you like this. Last night can't happen again. Im so sorry."

Tears came to Alex's eyes. Of course she left her. She cursed at herself for thinking she could have this. For thinking she could have her. Why did she have to be so stupid? She shouldn't have said anything. She shouldn't have even tried in the first place. 

"I'm an idiot!" Alex brought a hand to her face as she cried. 

 

A few hours ago.

Maggie woke up. She processed where she was and what had happened last night. She rolled over and looked at Alex as she slept, and smiled. She felt so many things for her. 

So why did she feel disgusting and guilty? 

She sat up and looked at her phone for the time. It was 4:47 a.m. She put her phone away and thought about what she wanted to do. Thoughts ran through her head and she landed on one person. 

"Jimmy!" Maggie whispered to herself. 

That's why she felt guilty. She got up and out of the bed. Making sure to be as quiet as she possibly could. She gathered her clothes and quickly put them on. She didn't want to leave Alex without saying something. Hell she just didn't want to leave Alex in general. She just wanted to cuddle with her until they had to go to school. But thats not going to happen. 

So she grabbed a little notebook she saw from Alex's desk and a pencil. She began to tear up as she wrote the note. She pulled the paper out and laid it on the bed, then put the stationary back on her desk. 

She opened the door and walked out quietly shutting it behind her. When she turned around though she was startled to see Alex's mom making her way to the top of the stairs. 

Mrs Danvers stopped when she saw the girl trying to sneak out. She crossed her arms and dead stared at the teen. "Let me guess? Leaving my daughter without so much as an explanation to her face?"

Maggie panicked. She didn't know what to say. "I-I. This is really complicated."

"Well my daughter deserves someone who wont leave her in the middle of the night."

"I agree." Maggie responded quickly. "I-I care for her, so much. But it's because she deserves someone better than me, I have to leave. She deserves the best and I know I don't even come close." Maggie breathed, trying to hold back her tears.

"She likes you, a lot, I can tell. All she does is talk about you. So know that in her eyes you are the best." Then she stepped aside. Signaling that she wanted the teen out of her house.

Maggie's voice shuttered, she needed to cry. She couldn't take this. She needed to leave and she needed to get her mind off of Alex. She rushed passed Alex's mom and hurried down the stairs and out the door. She didn't realize it was raining hard when she got put there. But she didn't care. She started to run. At first she was going to go home, but then she turned and started making her way to her boyfriends house. 

 

Alex didn't want to go to school. She just wanted to lay there. She was already a half hour late as it was. If she hurried, she'd be lucky to make the last ten minutes of her first period. But she couldn't face Maggie. Not today. She didn't know what she was going to do about tomorrow. But thank god it was going to be Friday. She just kept laying there. She was actually going to stay home until she heard her mom rush in a few seconds later. Alex yanked her sheets over her naked body. Quickly panicking when her mom came in, not wanting her to see her scars, or her naked body in general. 

"Don't you knock!" She even made sure to hide her mascara tear stained face. 

"Get up! You're going to be late for school!" 

"Im already late." Alex decided she was in no mood for this. So her automatic defense was to sass talk her mother.

"All the more reason to get up, Alex." Her mom started going through her dresser. She pulled out a pair of pants and basically threw them at Alex. She moved to the closet next and grabbed a random T-shirt that had some science joke on it and threw that in Alex's direction too. 

"Hey! Will you knock it off!"

"Listen Alexandra! I'm aware you had your 'buddy' spend the night, and Im none to happy about it. But my daughters also hurt so that's more important." She grabbed some socks and handed them to Alex. Then she started to look around the room for her bra. "Where on gods earth did you put your bra?" 

"I have no clue what you're talking about. And on the floor somewhere." Alex played dumb. She didn't want to talk to Kara about sex and she definitely wasn't with her mother, let alone her coming out as... Well that's still unclear to Alex herself. 

"Don't lie to me Alex! I saw Maggie walk out of your room this morning. Her pants weren't buttoned, her hair was a mess and her shirt was barely over body not to mention there was evidence left behind on her skin."

Alex couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I am not talking to you about this!" Alex quickly got up and went into the bathroom to change.

Mrs Danvers smiled and patted herself on the back. Sure it was a little mean, but her Alex needs to get back on task and she wasn't about to let some little street rat come in here and mess up all of her daughters hard work.

 

Alex cautiously walked into her first period. It wasn't gonna be such a big deal, with the few minutes left of class. But that still meant a few minutes with Maggie. 

But she proceeded. And walked in through the door. She made her way to the back of the class and realized that Maggie wasn't even there. She sighed in relief and took her seat. 

By each period Alex began to feel emptier and emptier. 

 

 

Maggie laid there. She thought this would make her feel better, but it just made her feel worse. She looked over at Jimmy on the other side of the bed. Maggie sure did have a talent for hurting everyone around her didn't she? Her parents are right. She is just a big screw up. She cheated on Jimmy, then used him for sex just to feel better about herself. A part of her even feels like it was to hurt Alex. Just to push her away more. Because Maggie knows that Alex is good for her, but she will never be good for Alex. She didn't know what Jimmy was to her. She never did. She's slowly realizing that he's an asshole, much worse than lord. But he doesn't deserve what she's doing to him. She doesn't do anything about the situation. She just lays there.

 

"Hey sexy." Jimmy says with a groggy voice as he opens his eyes. "That was great!" He moved closer. "You want to go again?" 

Maggie doesn't even respond. Which Jimmy doesn't care, he just assumes she wants to, and he rolls on top of her and pulls her legs around his waste, and he starts again. 

Maggie just looks up at the sealing. If she's being honest she hates this. He isn't gentle like Alex or even rough like Alex. Alex made sure she was okay, he didn't even ask. Alex was amazing. She was so so good! 

"Ahhh!" She moaned. 

But the only reason she did was because she was thinking of Alex. So that's what she did. Of course it still wasn't as good as the real thing, but at least this made it easier. It didn't help though she wanted to scream out Alex's name, so every time she almost did she bit her tongue. 

Jimmy raised his head up ad looked at Maggie as he spoke. "You like that, huh?" he giggled some as he asked her. 

Maggie nodded so he'd put his face back on the pillow. She felt more comfortable when he wasn't staring at her. 

 

Alex decided to skip lunch. She wasn't hungry. And If she ate she was afraid she'd throw up. So she went to the library instead. She made her way to the back and sat down. Making sure no one was around when she did. She just wanted to be alone. She laid down and tried to go to sleep. Wanting nothing to do with the real world. It seemed like it didn't last long, because next thing she knows someones nudging her awake.

 

"Hey the bells gonna ring for seventh period and you're gonna miss it." 

Alex's eyes shot open. She looked up and saw a pretty girl with long black hair. "Oh uh." She propped her head some. "Thanks for telling me." She opened her eyes all the way and looked up at the girl. "I've never seen you around here before."

"Oh! Im Lena. Yes. I work in the library, a lot. And Im new! I don't know anybody here." Lena awkwardly laughed through her sentence as she spoke frantically.

"Oh well. I'll be your friend." Alex smiled. 

"Oh my gosh! Aren't you a senior?"

"Yes..."

"And you wanna be my friend?"

"Yeah. I'll even introduce you to my sister. You seem closer to her age."

"Oh my gosh! This is great! Im a sophomore by the way and I'm fifteen! How old's your sister?"

"Oh Kara. She's a freshmen, but she turns fifteen in February."

"Wait Kara? Kara Danvers?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"She's only the coolest freshmen here! Also she's in my English class."

"I have the same english class."

"Really? I didn't see you there." 

"Wait a minute what period did you say it was?"

"Seventh." 

"I slept through fifth and sixth!?" Alex jumped up. "Im sorry Lena I gotta go!"

"Okay, bye!" She waved at Alex as she ran off.

 

"Why did I have to take a nap!! Now I have this work to make up." Alex whined as she hurried through her Spanish and English work, under the bleachers. "I still have science shit to do!" 

"Hey buddy!"

"Ahhh!!" Alex screamed. 

Her head shot over to who was talking. "What the hell do you want Siobhan? Im surprised Leslie's not up your ass."

"Rude! And I was wondering if you'd like to hang out this weekend."

Alex turned back towards her work. "Why would I want to hang out with you?"

"Because I know something that you'll wanna hear. But I need a favor for my gesture of kindness."

Alex was intrigued now. "What do you know?"

"Uh uh. Do you except the favor?"

"Yes! Just tell me!"

"Someones boyfriend has been sleeping around, behind there back."

Alex thought over what she said. "Wait! Maggie's!?"

"Who else?" Siobhan started walking away, but stopped at the entry of the bottom of the bleachers. "Oh! And the girls he's 'dated' in the past can tell you all about how he... lets just say 'smashed then dashed' them, with the bonus of some bad rumors about them. But that was usually for the girls he actually dated, not the ones on the side, but they always thought they were dating."

"Wait, how can you tell the difference?"

"He physically abuses the ones he's actually dating. Some more worse than others. Usually its the one with the more problems he likes."

"How do you know all this?" 

"He dated Leslie before and tried to get with me on the side. I hate him to no end. So because Maggie's dating him I'll leave her alone, that's punishment enough also you're helping me." Siobhan started to walk away but talked quickly as she did. "Oh and by the way you're favor, Tomorrow, 45th street in front of the Johnston's warehouse, be there by 10pm don't be late, and bring your car!"

"Fine!" Alex shouted. She really hoped they weren't doing anything illegal. And Maggie. No! She's definitely gonna be keeping an eye on everything.

 

Maggie jogged home. She cant believe she skipped a whole day of school, because she was scared to see Alex. She's going to have to switch her classes. She really doesn't want too. This is petty and stupid. She looked at her phone to see if anyone texted her or left her a message. 

Nothing.

Not even a text from Alex. Its like she doesn't even care. Wait, she shouldn't even be the one complaining. She's the one who left Alex. 

She made her way home and opened her front door as quietly as she could. She closed it behind her and got a weird sense of deja vu. When she turned around her mother was standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh great. This again."

"Did you go to school?"

"Ye-yeah! I went to school."

"Really then where's your back pack?"

"I forgot it because I stayed at Alex's. I borrowed stuff from other students." Maggie hope she sold it.

Her mother squinted at her in annoyance. "Do you have homework?"

"Yes."

"Go do it right now." Her mother pointed to the stairs.

Maggie ran quickly up them. Desperately wanting to avoid her parents. She wanted a shower first, to wash off all her mistakes. Except Alex. She'll never call that a mistake.

She took her clothes off and threw them in the hamper. She grabbed some towels and set them down on the counter top by the sink and she hopped in the shower. She turned the water up as hot as she could take it, then leaned forward and rested her hands up on the wall. Letting the water fall on her head and back. 

"Im a terrible person." Maggie began to cry. But she didn't make a noise. She just let the tears fall. All her emotions starting to come to the surface. 

She sank down to the bottom of tub and just sat there, with her knees to her face as she leaned to the side, on the wall. She kept crying, but never made a noise. 

She ran a hand down to her stomach to rest it there. As she did so a thought popped in her head. She looked down at her belly and cursed herself.


	12. Feeling low and numb

Alex decided to walk home after school. She didn't feel like riding the bus. She even went home a little earlier than usual. 

She shoved her hand in her messenger bag and pulled out a little bottle. She opened it and started to chug it down. She'd be sure to open more when she got home. Her mother had a stash that she never kept track of. But it didn't matter if she got caught, she didn't care if she got in trouble at this point. 

"God that's good!" Alex stopped walking and looked up at the sky. "God. Do you even exist? Why are you making me go throuGH THIS!" Alex screamed the last part as she threw the little glass bottle at a brick wall, watching the glass shards fall on the concrete. She started to feel dizzy. "Why am I such a lightweight today!" She said before she began making her way to her house. "Fuck my life!" she sang as she fished for her keys in her pocket, unlocking the front door. 

She went upstairs and made her way to her room, heading straight for the papers in her desk drawer, that she still had to sign. 

Her mother already signed off everything she needed. She just held off on signing the rest because... Well because of Maggie. Not that that matters now. She opened the folder and started going through the forms. 

"Any spouse? Huh no!" She checks the no box. "Are you pregnant? What the hell kind of question is that?" Alex laughed as she checked the no box. "Do not want children. No thanks!" She filled out the rest of the information and then threw the folder down on top her desk. 

She fell back onto her bed, grunting as she hit the mattress. She felt agitated all of a sudden, so she got up and pulled her sheets and blankets off her bed. "It smells to much like her in here!" She gathered it all up and made her way to the bathroom, throwing the blankets in the washer. 

She went back to her room and sighed as she looked around. "I want another drink." Then she was off down the stairs, to grab a few more bottles of random alcohol to drink.

"Its a good thing I'm alone! And no one can hear me yell!" She shouted through the house, to release her anger. She unlocked the cupboard with her mothers hidden key and took out the majority of the stash. She chugged bottle after bottle, finishing them, immediately feeling the affects of the alcohol.  
And by some dumb reason she decided to go outside. Not before grabbing a bottle of beer from the fridge.

 

She walked out the back door and sat down by the pool. 

It was always so sunny in Midvale. Except for the first week of school when it rained. The whole summer was terrible, to say the least. Her and Vasquez began to drift apart, she ended up quitting her job by the end of July and Lucy and James started fighting. 

Its all really stupid now. When she thought about all the things that has happened to her recently. 

She got lost in her thoughts, not realizing how much of the beer she had drank. The bottle was already empty. 

She looked in the bottle. As if there'd magically be more in there. "Great." She held her arm back and chucked the bottle at the wooden fence, in her backyard. It shattered on impact.

"What's wrong with me." She lowered her head, then covered her face with her hands. She stayed like that for a few minutes. Enjoying the peace and quiet. Before her phone started going off, ruining her vibe. Alex jumped at the sudden interruption and moved her hands away from her face. Frantically reaching for her phone. She looked at the screen to see that it was Kara. 

"Hey. Kar."

"Alex! Im sorry to bug you. You're probably hanging out with Maggie right now, but Mike couldn't make it to practice and I really need a ride!"

Alex froze at the mention of Maggie. She totally forgot about Kara. The last time she talked to her was when she was with Maggie. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Oh! And I have some new friends who are coming over to study, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine. Bye. Love you." 

"Yay! Love you too!"

Alex hung up. 

She got up and made her way inside and grabbed the keys to the car. "Shit! I shouldn't drive!" Alex started to pace back and forth. "Uh!! I'll be careful! Great move idiot!" And then she was out the door.

 

"Don't worry guys she'll be here soon." Kara put her phone away and turned to her new friends. She cleared her throat and moved toward the pair. "So Lena, you're new?"

"A yeah... We talked about this earlier. Remember?" Lena blushed. 

"Right right. But, uh. I was... Um." Kara stuttered. She started out confident, but then started to feel nervous. 

"Wow! Great job Romeo!" The other friend spoke up.

"Sara! That's not what its like!" Kara's face started to turn red.

Sara came forward and pinched Kara's cheeks as she talked in a baby voice. "Awe! But you two would be so cute! Cutie!" 

Kara swatted Sara's hands away. "I am not cute! And I like boys!" 

"You're right! You're not cute. You're pretty hot! And I once said the same thing to myself. But then I figured out I like both. And I happen to like girls more." Sara held up her arms. 

"You should talk to my sister." Kara mumbled.

"What was that?" Sara held up a hand to her ear. 

Kara spoke up. "My older sister, Alex. She's... well having trouble with her sexuality." 

"I might be able to help her with that." Sara had a mischievous look on her face.

"I don't know I think she has her eyes on someone else." Kara's voice went low. She regretted bringing Alex up. It was her business and she didn't want someone like Sara going after her. 

"Who we talking about?" 

 

Kara jumped and then quickly turned around. "Dammit! Alex you scared me." Kara held up a hand to her chest.

"Wow those glasses sure do work. huh?" Alex commented, about her hearing being dimmed, knowing the other two wouldn't get it. 

Sara stared at the older teen with big eyes, as she walked up. She spoke low. "I think I'm in love."

Alex looked over at her in curiosity, unsure of what she said. 

Kara started to speak, gesturing towards Lena. "Oh Alex this-" 

"Lena. We met earlier today." Alex interrupted and held out her hand to the girl. "Sorry I had to run out on you." 

"Oh its cool." Lena took her hand in hers and smiled at the taller woman. 

Kara looked between the two, then gestured at Sara. "Oh... K. And this is-

Sara cut in. "Sara Lance. Very nice to meet you." She put emphasis on the 'very' then leaned forward and held out her hand. One which Alex took, but then was shocked when Sara leaned down and kissed it. 

Kara's eyes went wide. "Okay! Sara. You, you come back over here. My sis is off limits!" Kara moved toward the short girl and pulled her away from her big sister. 

"Your sisters almost an adult. She can make her own decisions, Im sure." Sara glanced over at Alex and winked.

"Yes, But you're... Well, you." Kara said awkwardly. 

"You have a point there." Sara agreed. 

 

"Okay. Lets go losers. I don't have all day." Alex made her way back to the car. 

 

"Damn whats her problem?" Sara said quietly as she leaned toward Kara with her hand covering the side of her mouth so Alex wouldn't hear her. 

"Sara! Come on!" Lena said to Sara in annoyance. "Be nice!"

"Pfft, whatever." Sara said as she rolled her eyes.

 

"Okay so this is my house, when mother dearest is away. If you break something, I'll break you. So no touching please." Alex said as she walked through the door. "And Im in no mood to kick anybody out. So please, behave." She said lastly before she made her way towards the stairs and up to her room. 

Kara looked at her sister as she left in concern. She turned around toward her new friends. "Hey, guys. Im gonna go check on Alex. But you can start over there." Kara pointed over toward the dining room table for them to start, but then noticed the collection of empty bottles carelessly left on the table. Kara knew they weren't her mothers. She immediately turned and went up the stairs after Alex. 

 

Alex stomped into her room, dragging her new blankets and sheets from the laundry room. Then groaned as she laid down in her bed, face first, covering her face with her pillows while pulling a fistful of blankets up toward her body to cuddle. Her head started to throb in pain. She was going to have a bad hangover tomorrow morning. She was so lucky she didn't end up wasted.

 

"Alex?" Kara said quietly as she knocked on her sisters door frame. 

"Whaaat?!" Alex dragged out in annoyance.

"Please tell me you didn't drink all that alcohol that's sitting out on the dining room table."

Alex didn't answer.

"Alex!!" Kara walked over towards her sister and crawled under the blankets with her, and pulled a pillow from her face. 

Alex squinted at the light burning her eyes. "Kara! Why!"

"What's wrong Alex?" Kara moved a little closer to her sister. 

But Alex just shoved her face into her hands and grunted. "Im getting a head ache. That's what's wrong." Alex really didn't want to talk about her. Not again. She couldn't. She wasn't strong enough. 

Kara sat up. "That's not what I meant. Alex, please!" Kara begged. "You've been acting weird since you picked us up. You're all moody and mean. Just tell me."

"Oh my god!" Alex jerked her hands down and looked over at her sister. "I kissed Maggie!"

"Alex! That's gre-

"That's not it!" She looked down in anger and moved her hands as she spoke. "I kissed her, then- we- you know?" Alex looked up at her sister who's eyes went wide then she looked down at her sisters bed. 

"Wait! Please tell me you washed these sheets!" Kara said in disgust.

"Kara!"

Kara held up her hands "Im sorry!" She said a little un eased. "Then what?"

Alex's mouth froze as she tried to speak, but nothing came out. She started to tear up. Then she spoke quiet. "She left me." Her voice broke. A tear came down her cheek. Kara watched as it fell. 

Kara attempted to speak, but was to shocked and heart broken for her sister. Instead she leaned down and pulled Alex in for a hug. 

Alex sat up half way to meet Kara and cried in her sisters arms. They stayed like that for ten minutes before Alex broke the silence and pulled away. "You have guests. You should go downstairs."

"No. Not when you're hurt. I'll ask them to study another time." 

"Please. I don't want to ruin your night, Kar." 

Kara sighed. "Fine but I'll be checking up on you." Kara pointed at her sister.

"Okay." Alex smiled a little. "I'll just be up here."

"I love you." Kara smiled. "So much."

Alex's smile grew. "I love you too. Now go."

"Okay. Okay." Kara got up and walked toward Alex's door. She turned and looked at Alex one more time before she left, closing the door behind her.

Alex let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Her head started to really hurt now. She laid back down and covered her face with her pillows and blankets and slowly drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

"I need you Alex! You're all I have!" Maggie said as she passionately kissed down Alex's body. Alex started to moan as she did this. 

"Maggie I love you so much!" Alex cried. 

Maggie looked up at her, from between her legs. She had a weird look on her face. Then she moved up and on top of Alex. "I need your help. I have no one! You're all I have! They're gonna try and hurt me bad. And then they'll come after her. Don't let them touch her Alex! Protect her. Protect my baby!"

Alex didn't understand what was going on. She started to panic. "What? Maggie I don't understand?"

"You need to wake up! Wake up Alex! Alex!" Maggie started to say louder.

Alex felt scared all of a sudden. She was gonna say something else, but then everything started to fade and the next thing she knew she was opening her eyes. 

She blinked a few times and then squinted at the bright light.

"Alex. Are you okay? You were moving around frantically and crying in your sleep."

"Mom?"

"Yes its just me honey. How are you?" Mrs Danvers sounded sincere and genuine.

"Im fine." Alex lied.

"You're not still sad about earlier?"

"I am a little." It was half the truth. If anything Alex was still heartbroken. But she was starting to feel numb. She expected her mother to ask about the bottles of alcohol on the table, but she never did. She assumed Kara took care of it.

"Okay." Mrs Danvers said quietly. "Listen, honey. I want you to know you can talk to me about anything. Okay? Yesterday was rough and I want you to talk to me more. No secrets, no more lies. Okay?"

Alex nodded, instantly regretting the action. It brought back her throbbing head ache. "What time is it?"

"4:30 am. You still have more time to sleep, if you want."

Alex wanted to sleep more. It got her away from dealing with the real world, and everything had been tiring for her lately. But she felt like she needed to try and help herself, even if she didn't like doing these things. "If its okay with you, I'd like to go for a morning jog?"

"Of course dear. Just make sure you call me when you get to school, so I know you're fine." 

"Okay." 

Alex hopped out of her bed and headed straight for the bathroom to start the day early. She really hoped she wouldn't throw up at school. She grabbed two tylenol and then started getting dressed.

 

Earlier at Maggie's

 

Maggie walked into her room. She dried her hair off with a towel as she made her way to her bed and sat down. 

"Please please please!" Maggie said to herself as she grabbed her phone and dialed Jimmy's number, bringing the phone up to her ear as she waited for him to pick up.

"Hey babe. Is there something you want?" Jimmy sounded annoyed as he answered. Almost like he assumed Maggie would only call if she wanted something.

Maggie squinted in confusion.  
"What? No. I-I, just need to make sure of something."

"A... ok. What is it?"

Maggie paused for a moment before she spoke. "You had protection on? Right?" She listened for a response but all there was was silence. "Jimmy?"

"Im pretty sure. I always wear one."

"Well pretty sure isn't good enough! I need to know!" Maggie snapped.

"Okay calm down. Don't be such a bitch about it. I did, okay. Besides, even If I didn't, I doubt I got you pregnant. We had sex once."

Maggie brought a hand up to her face in annoyance at his stupidity. Her voice went low and serious as she spoke. "James Alexander Andrews. It only takes having sex once to get pregnant! And we technically did it twice!"

"Why did you say my name like that? You sound like my mother, gross." Jimmy mumbled under his breath, then spoke up. "Well... You could always get an abortion."

 

Maggie's mouth went wide. She was shocked at what he had said. "What?"

"Listen, I don't want to be a father and if we're being honest here, you would not look good fat. Not to mention, it says condoms don't work 1% of the time on the box, so... Yeah."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?"

"No it says it right here on the box."

"I think we need to take a break Jimmy."

"What wh-" Maggie hung up, cutting him off. She didn't want to have to listen to him anymore. 

She put her phone on her night stand and got up to turn off her lights. She laid down in her bed to try and go to sleep. But her mind kept racing about the chances of her being pregnant and her parents finding out. She eventually cried herself to sleep.


	13. Worthless

Maggie made her way to the guidance office. She needed to get there as early as she could so she wouldn't have to wait in a line. 

There were still a bunch of people going in to change their schedules. Some because of scheduling mistakes and others because of personal reasons. Her being among the ones with personal reasons, but she was sure hers were very different from others.

 

"Next person in line come forward!" The secretary shouted. "Counseling or schedule change?" The secretary asked with a very bored and tired sounding voice.

"Schedule change." Maggie spoke quietly. It was to early for her too. She was glad it was Friday.

"Like the last fifty kids. Are none of you having a hard time with school or life like a normal kid, to need counseling? Second door on your left." The secretary pointed down the hall to her right.

Maggie glared at her for moment, annoyed with her reasons, then she put on a false smile when she realized the secretary was looking at her. "Thank you mam." She turned and made her way down the hall and into the guidance office.

"Hello." The guidance counselor spoke cheerfully as Maggie walked in. A little to cheerfully, it was strange.

"Hi." Maggie took her seat. "Im Maggie, Im here for a schedule change. 

 

"Okay and why are you switching?"  
The counselor looked at her before she started typing on her computer.

Maggie froze. She didn't realize she'd have to explain. "Well... You see. Someones in there that Im not comfortable with."

The counselor stopped typing and looked directly at Maggie before she took her hands off her keyboard and interlocked them. "Maggie, was it? Has someone been giving you a hard time?" 

Maggie stared at the woman. Quickly feeling nervous. Her mouth half opened and closed as she tried to find the words. She smiled nervously. "Quite the opposite actually. A- you see... I-I just cant be around this person right now. I kinda hurt them and I cant face that." Maggie waited for an answer, but all she got was silence.

"Mmhm?" The guidance counselor moved back to her computer and started typing again. She stopped and then looked at Maggie. "Mrs Sawyer? Correct?"

"Yes?"

"Ok. Your grades look pretty decent, your behavior is decent and your attendants is great. What troubles are you having? And whom with? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." 

"I need a reason to switch you. Miss Sawyer."

"I said some bad stuff to a close friend then I did her wrong. I can't deal with it, so I'm resorting to changing my schedule to get away from her. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Maggie spoke fast.

"Mrs Sawyer would you and your friend like counseling. This person sounds close to you and I cant help but notice that this isn't the actions you should be taking."

Maggie stared at her for a moment. She wanted to say yes, but she knew Alex didn't want to see her. "No! Please. This is the best solution, she's not gonna want to see me anyways." Maggie gave her a small and fake smile, it quickly fell from her face. Then she looked down in shame. 

 

 

Alex hadn't made it to school yet. She was running a little late, but she didn't care. She made her way toward a little diner and quickly entered the front doors. She had been here before, so she knew where everything was and she made a B line straight to the bathroom.

Running was something that definitely calmed her down, but she started getting worked up by the end of it. It also didn't help she thought she saw Maggie walking down the street with some strange man; whom she kissed, and child at the women's side. So she quickly ducked into the restaurant, before she started seeing her face everywhere.

She entered the bathroom quickly and went into the last stall. She immediately started feeling the effects of the alcohol from yesterday. She got down on her knees and threw up in the toilet, the contents in her stomach emptying, and she began dry heaving. Three minutes of this and she was panting for air against the wall of the stall on the floor. Her chest aching badly from it contracting of the hell she previously endured and the very painful and nasty symptoms of barfing. 

Her eyes were full of tears from the agony, and her head was pounding. 

"God dammit!" She whimpered as she tried to stand and close the stall door. She put the toilet lid down and took a seat on it. She grabbed her messenger bag from the floor and stuck her hand in it, fishing down to the bottom of it until she found what she was looking for, and pulled her hand out. She opened the little baggy and pulled out the little razor blades. She held them up and looked at them. She felt very low in that instant and she let out a shaky breath, as she brought a razor towards her body. She pulled up her shirt and thought about where she wanted to do it. Her eyes landed on where her ribs are, being as thats a very painful place. She needed an escape, she needed something to draw the tears from her, that wasn't a cause of her broken heart. She brought the blade down and began cutting.

"Worthless." She winced as she sliced through her skin. 

"Freak!" She cut again, directly under the first.

"Slut." Her voice broke. As she inflicted a third.

Tears started pouring down her face. "I'll never be good enough. No one will ever love me!" She cried a little loud. "I'm nothing." She whispered to herself.

She sat back against the wall, as she brought a hand up to her mouth to hush the violent sobs that came from her. She felt so broken. So hurt. She felt like she deserved this and didn't know why. She didn't deserve to be in love, she really was worthless. 

 

Kara walked hastily to her first period. As soon as she got there she sat down and pulled her binder out and opened it to hide the fact that she was about to text. 

"Alex please tell me you came in today!! I didn't see you in the cafeteria for breakfast. You promised to sit with me today, remember? I can't cover for you if you skip! Mom'll know Im lying! Please text me back as soon as you get this." "I love you, okay." Kara teared up as she texted her big sister. 

"Please be okay." Her voice broke, as she tried to hold back tears.

 

"Leave me alone, please!" Maggie walked away quickly when she saw Jimmy coming towards her, in the empty hallway. She started to walk faster, but then he grabbed her wrist and yanked her back. 

"Hey! You don't just get to run away, slut!" Jimmy got into her face as he spoke with aggression in his voice and he gripped her wrist hard. "You think you can just break up with me? No! I break up with you!" He brought his finger up to her as he spoke. 

Maggie looked at him in terror. She completely froze and looked down away from his evil gaze.

He backed her up against the wall of lockers, bringing his hands up at either side of her head. He spoke low to make her feel intimidated. "If you think you're going to keep that little bastard-" he poked her hard in her stomach and then got agitated with her gaze on the floor, so he brought his hand down and under her chin to force her face up to look at him. "I think you need to learn a lesson. You're mine! NO ONE ELSES!" He yelled the last part, then he looked over to his left at a door that went into a broom closet. He smirked then looked back at Maggie. He got closer to her face, there lips inches apart. His gaze went from her lips to her eyes and he licked his lips. "You wanna be a little whore, then that's what you'll be. This will teach you that I'm the one in charge here!" 

Jimmy yanked Maggie away from the wall and dragged her by her arm toward the closet. 

She started to cry and was about to scream. "Jimmy let me go! Don't do th-"

"Shut up!" He slapped her, then picked her up, over his shoulder, carrying her toward the door and opening it. 

"Please don't!" Maggie cried quietly as he sat her down in front of a little table. 

He closed the door then looked at her. "Shhh. Baby, I know you'll like this. Just relax. I love you so much!" 

Maggie felt disgusted with his words. He was making fun of her, as he spoke like he actually loved her. "You're sick you know that!" 

"Yeah and what does that make you. Seems like all people like to do with you is beat you. And I completely understand why. Thats all you're good for." He started undoing his belt. "Now shut up and bend over the table!" He snapped as he forcefully turned her around and pushed her down on the table, and pulled her leggings down. 

"No!" Maggie screamed.

 

Alex made her way into the building. She entered through the back of the school, in the quieter hallways, where there were barely in classes back there, except in the middle of the day. 

She started to pick up her pace. 

She ended up coming in a lot later than she hoped. Really really late. She only had sixth period left. She pulled her phone from her pocket to check her messages. She avoided her phone all day. She needed to calm down, so she went to the public library to read, study and think. 

She saw that Kara had texted her. 

"Kar. Im so sorry! I just got to school please don't be mad at me! I needed a break from... Everything." 

As Alex texted she almost tripped over something. She quickly caught herself and looked down. She sent Kara the message then put her phone away in her back pocket. She looked down and saw a book bag on the floor. She recognized it. "Is this..." Alex bent down and picked it up. She looked over to her right and saw a door to a room she never went into before. She looked over at the little plate on the wall and it read 'janitors closet'. 

She walked closer and noticed that the door was opened a little. She opened it all the way entered the room. It was a reck. There were papers all over the floor. It looked like someone got into a fight in here. Alex's mind began to wander, but she didn't want think the worse. So she shook away the negative thoughts. She looked over and saw a cell phone on the floor. It looked like someone threw it on the floor, hard. The screen was shattered. 

She picked it up and clicked the home button to see if she could figure out who it belonged to. She brought a hand up to her mouth and her eyes widened, when she saw that the lock screen was a picture of Maggie and who Alex assumed was her sister. She was about to run out of the building, but then froze when she heard her name being called on the p.a. System. 

"Please excuse me for the interruption, the army recruitment office is here for the following students: Kyle Anderson, Tyler Campbell, Alexandra Danvers and Michael Jefferson."

 

Alex completely forgot about the army recruiters and the meeting with her parents. Her daddy was even going to be there, well at least in a video call. She couldn't miss this. But... Maggie.

"Shit!" 

She turned around and ran toward the office quickly.


	14. Isolation and desperation

Mrs Danvers walked through the doors to the office. She was dreading this meaning since she got the phone call. She didn't want to send her baby off to the army, but thats what she wanted. Even if she didn't like it, she'll do anything for her Alex. 

"Excuse me. Im here for the army recruiters." Mrs Danvers said to the secretary.

"Oh yes. Hello. The students have been called and they will be making there way down. Which one is your son?"

"Oh... No, its for my daughter, Alex... Andra."

"Oh! Im so sorry. I hadn't realized that Alex was a she and not a he. That makes it even more impressive. I here the gentlemen in the back are most excited to talk to her."

Mrs Danvers was about to respond; and to be honest she was a little annoyed at what the women said, but then two men came forward from the back, with military attire on.

"Hello. You must be Mrs Danvers." The first man extended his hand. 

"Yes. But Eliza. Please." She extended her hand to take his in hers.

"Nice to meet you Eliza." The man smiled and then introduced himself. "Im general Freedman and this is-" He gestured to the other man at his side. 

"Im Director Henshaw, madam. Very nice to meet you again." He extended his hand out. Which Eliza took happily. 

She looked at him a little confused at the change of name. But then shook away the thought. "Very nice to meet you again, too, Director... Henshaw."

"Mam we cannot tell you how excited we are to talk to yo-" 

"-Someone help me please!" Alex interrupted as she shoved her way through the doors to the office.

Eliza made her way over toward her daughter quickly. "Darling what's wrong?"

Alex held up the phone and backpack. "I found these in the janitors closet. The whole place looked destroyed like someone got into a fight." Alex's voice broke as her emotions started to get the best of her. "Mom they're Maggie's!" She cried.

Eliza moved towards her daughter and grabbed her arms at their side. "Ok. Okay sweetie." She said softly. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" Henshaw asked as he stepped forward. 

Alex's attention was focused on him now. She didn't know why, but deep down inside, she knew she could trust him. "My friend, she- I think someone took her. This girl told me yesterday that the guy she's dating is abusive. And I think he may have something to do with this."

Eliza stared at Alex as she spoke. Her eyes widen when she heard her say Maggie has a boyfriend. "Darling. Did you say Maggie's boyfriend?" Eliza looked at her seriously.

Alex turned her head. Her eyes were wet with tears. Her mouth opened at the shock of what she asked. She didn't know what to say. She looked down in shame and then spoke quiet. "Yes."

Eliza couldn't believe this. She looked at her daughter shamefully and then shook her head. "I don't believe this." 

Alex shot her head up at her mother. "You know what! No! This isn't the time to belittle me mother! Yes! I slept with her and she had a boyfriend. And yes! I'm the one that seduced her and then she cheated on that piece of shit, she was dating, with me. But listen! I am not perfect! I am no where near it! There are SO many things you don't know about me! And I cant tell you because all you do is make me feel bad about myself and-and like I'm a disappointment! And I-I don't need this right now! Especially not when In trying to find the woman I love!" Alex snapped, not caring anymore about who's listening. She was tired of her mother putting her down all the time. She was tired of feeling like such a disappointment and a failure. 

Eliza looked at her in shock and embarrassment. "Alex..." 

She held up a hand, protesting against, what her mother was about to say. "Save it!" She quickly turned around and left the room. 

"Alex!" Eliza ran after her. 

Alex heard her and started to speed up. She made it outside, but then her mother was gaining up behind her. 

"Alex please!" 

It was raining hard outside and Eliza slipped and fell onto the pavement. Alex's eyes widened when she heard this. She quickly turned around and ran towards her mother.

"Are you okay?!" She pulled her up, carefully not to hurt her. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Her breathing shuttered as she tried to slow her erratic heart beat down. She moved a hand up to her chest and gripped over her heart. 

Alex's brows furrowed with worry for the woman. She held her up and supported her. 

"Alex Im sorry. Im so sorry, I'm to hard on you all the time. There are no excuses, and you definitely don't deserve it." Eliza moved a little and held on to her daughter. "I am so proud of you honey." She said sincerely. 

Alex smiled at her mother. "Mom... I- there's something I want to tell you. I just-"

"If this is about your feelings for Maggie then honey Im all for this! I want you to be happy."

"You're not disappointed in me?"

"Oh my beautiful Alexandra. Why would you being gay ever disappoint me? You were always going to be different, Alex. Because you were always exceptional and I love YOU however you are!" Eliza looked at her daughter, and for the first time she felt a piece of herself mend back together. She hadn't realized the reason she felt so broken was because of her poor relationship with her daughter. 

Alex shook her head as tears fell down her face. 

"Now. Lets go find your girl." Eliza smiled.

Alex giggled, but then her eyes got big, as realization hit her. "Oh my god Maggie!" 

 

Alex sped up as she drove down the rode quickly. Her mom in the passenger seat hugging herself, to feel secure to the seat. 

"Hey I need to ask a favor?" 

"Really? Don't you already owe me one? And how'd you get my number?" Siobhan asked in annoyance.

"Yeah. But then I owe you another. And not important. You know a lot about Jimmy Andrews right?"

"Fine. And yes. Why?"

"Do you know where he'd take girls?"

"Well that depends."

"On what?"

"On what he wants to do with them."

"Be specific and please hurry!"

"I need details first Danvers!"

"I think he took Maggie after they had a fight."

"You think? Really Danvers. You might want to make sure on your leads next time." 

"This all I have! Please Siobhan!" Alex yelled.

"This- this sounds messy and worse than anything I've seen. Something seemed different about him today. I heard him say something about skipping town... And I vaguely remember Leslie saying something about his parents owning a cabin at the edge of town, but I'm not sure if he'd take her there? You might want to get the police involved."

Alex's eyes widened and she pounded her foot down on the brakes. The car coming to a squealing and abrupt stop. "Thank you Siobhan." She hung up and turned to her mother and handed the phone to her. "Here. Call the police." She started backing up, and turned down a road and sped off. "Dammit! When I see him! Im going to- going to-"

"Calm down, darling. We'll figure this out together." Eliza gave her a small smile then dialed 911.

 

A few hours earlier...

"Jimmy stop!" Maggie thrashed and kicked as she tried to get out of his grasp. He carried her quickly through the woods.

"Quit moving!" He kept walking until he made it to a cabin isolated in the middle of the woods. He walked on the porch then opened the front door, and entered the living room. He set Maggie down. "If you move I will hurt you. Bad!" He walked away towards a room in the back. He made his way back over to Maggie, grabbing her wrist and yanking her towards him. 

He walked into the kitchen and stopped in front of a door. He turned and looked at her and grinned, then turned back and opened the door, pulling her down the stairs into a dark room. He let go of her and turned to switch on the light.

Maggie looked around in horror. She was in his basement. It was dark, and there were no windows. There were shackles chained to the solid concrete wall and she knew what his intentions were... Now.

"So... We could do this the hard way, or we could do this the easy way. But lets face it, either way sucks for you." He chuckled the last part. 

"Why are you doing this!" Maggie screamed in his direction as she cried.

His face went blank as he walked toward her.

She backed away quickly. Cowering in fear.

"You're pathetic!" He snapped. Then he grabbed her and shoved her towards the wall with the shackles. "Why do you think I'm doing this slut! I'm making sure that that little mistake doesn't see the light of day!" Jimmy pointed aggressively towards her stomach as he spoke.

Maggie slid down the wall. Then put the cuffs on. She looked at him though, before she did so. There were four, so the other two went on her feet.

Jimmy smiled. "Good girl." Then turned around and made his way up the stairs.

 

 

 

"We need more information than that mam."

"Thats all we have. We don't no where else he'd be headed. Get a whole search party out there for christ sake! This is a teenage girl we are talking about!" Eliza was getting frustrated. This dispatcher wasn't helping. 

"Ok mam. Calm down. I'll call it in and we'll find her."

"Hurry!"

Alex was almost at the end of town, but then she noticed that they were running out of gas. "Damn it!" She hit the console. She started making her way toward the gas station that was down the road.

"Hey! Calm down sweetie."

"I cant! For all I know she could be- be-" Alex was about to cry. 

"Hey, hey! Don't think like that, okay? You think about what you're gonna say when you see her."

"I don't know if she wants to see me though. I care for her. But I don't know if she feels the same. She left me for him, mom." 

"No baby. She left because she felt like she didn't deserve you. She said you deserve someone who could give you there whole heart, and not have it be with another." 

Alex looked over at her mom. "Wait! Did you talk to her?!"

"A... Yes. When she left your room early in the morning, that was when I got home from work and I saw her."

Alex looked away in  
embarrassment. Eliza noticed this and spoke up. 

"I don't think her heart is with him. It's clear to me that she is just as crazy for you, as you are for her. I think she was just trying to do what she thought was right."

"I... I just need to find her. And- and see her, and hold her and... Just make sure she's okay!"

"And you will. Now. I am going to go and refill the gas tank. And then we get back on the road." Eliza opened her car door and got out, making her way over and fill the tank.

Alex grabbed Maggie's bag from the backseat and pulled it up to her chest, holding it close. She lowered her face and closed her eyes, taking in the scent. A few tears landed on the bag. She squeezed it as she whispered to herself. "Please be okay." 

 

 

1 hour ago at the cabin...

Maggie laid on the floor. She was so tired and desperately wanted to fall asleep. But she couldn't. Not with the throbbing pain that racked her entire body. She shuddered at the slight memory from earlier. A tear fell from her eye. 

Jimmy had been gone for a few hours and Maggie was getting very nervous and scared. She looked at the cuffs that were uncomfortably sitting around here wrists and ankles. She began fussing with them, not knowing what she could accomplish. She noticed that the left one on her head had a crack in it, so she attempted to pry that one with her right hand. She ended up opening the crack some more but didn't get it all the way off.

Thumping could be heard from upstairs so she immediately stopped and hid her left arm under her thigh. 

Someone was coming down the stairs. And they weren't being quiet about it either. With each step Maggie was filled with overwhelming amounts of fear and she froze. She went pale when she saw that the person wasn't Jimmy and they didn't look friendly either.  
He grinned at her and licked his lips. 

"You must be Maggie. Oh good ol' Jimbo was right about you. You are delectable!"

The man was bald and looked to be in his mid forties. He had five o'clock shadow and reeked of weed and alcohol. 

Unfortunately for Maggie, she had a way with words and even in life or death situations she couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. "And you must be the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen!" Maggie froze after she said that. Realizing her dumb move. She didn't know what to do. He was just standing there and staring at her and then all of sudden the room filled with laughter. 

"You're funny too!" 

Than he was at her neck and hovering above her. He moved his hand up right under her face at the top of her neck, his fingers came over her cheeks as he held her face up toward him. "You better watch what you say sweetie." He said with a low and aggressive voice. He looked like he was gonna say something else but then his phone started to ring. 

"Hello?" He said in annoyance.

"Hey, Rob its me. Do you like your birthday gift?"

"Ah! Jimmy! Oh yes. I love it." He looked Maggie up and down. "She's gotta mouth on her though."

"Yeah, thats one of her many problems. You can fix that with duck tape though. Also remember this is just a thank you for that deal on the weed. She's still mine, remember that."

"Of course man. I wouldn't want to steal your whore."

"Okay. Well gotta go. Don't wait up." He hung up.

Rob pulled the phone away from his ear and put it back in his pocket. "Looks like we're gonna have some fun." He grinned.

Maggie's eyes went wide with what she heard from the phone and what he just said. She wanted to say something but all that came out was shuttered little cries.


	15. Pushed to the breaking point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning

Alex drove off as soon as Eliza got in the car. She sped down the road and in the direction of the woods. Dodging any car that was in front of her and sped past them.

"Honey slow down!" Eliza shouted.

"No! Im not wasting anymore time! I need to find her!" Tears ran down Alex's cheek.

"You wont be able to find her, if you get us in a wreck. Honey! Please!" She begged.

Alex turned and looked at her mother, who looked terrified. Alex's eyes widen and she took some pressure off of the gas. She turned back to the road. "Im sorry."  
She wiped the tears from her eyes and focused on the road ahead. 

Eliza extended a hand to Alex to comfort her. "Don't worry sweetie. We're almost there."

 

 

Present time at the cabin:

Maggie laid there. She stared at the wall beside her for what seemed like an eternity. Her hand came into view. It was out at her side and in the view of the concrete wall. She saw the crack in the cuff.

She was brought back to her horror when she saw Robs hand grip her wrist. She winced at the pain from it. He wasn't gentle in the slightest. She tried so hard not to make any noise for the life of her, but it was so hard. Her breath would hitch here and there and she'd cry out in pain. He would comment on it or make a remark like she was enjoying herself, but any sane person could tell she wasn't. 

She kept her head turned to the side. Not looking at him made the torture a tiny bit bearable. Her face was full of pain and empty of emotion. She was at her very breaking point and she felt hollow and numb. Tears ran down her face, but she didn't feel sad. It was a reaction from the pain. The fear had gone away about a half hour ago, she didn't understand it. What was happening to her? She was drawn out of her thoughts when she saw the terrible hand come into sight, but wasn't expecting to come to an orgasm. She cried out and the way she sounded could have been taken as a pleasurable moan, but pleasure was the last thing she'd call this.

He kept thrusting into her hard, she withered with pain and aftershocks from her orgasm, but that didn't stop him. "You like that don't you!?" Rob gave a breathy chuckle, then dropped beside her. He pulled her face towards him so there eyes would meet. 

She tried to pull away as hard as she could. She desperately didn't want to look at him. But he pulled harder. 

"Hey! Why don't you wanna look at me!? Come here!" He yanked her toward him and then kissed her. 

Maggie cried and tried to push him away. But he pulled her back toward him. 

"That was so much fun! But baby why do you gotta play hard to get? You're breaking my heart!" 

Maggie looked down. Anywhere but at him. 

"Oh well." He let go of her face and got up. He pulled his pants back on and took his phone out to snap a picture of Maggie on the floor. "There. I'll have something to look at later and to remind me of our good time together. But don't worry, I'm sure good ol' Jimbo will let me visit." He grinned.

Maggie's head shot up to him and she started him. "Fuck you!" She screamed. Her voice deep and gravelly.

"Well if you want me to. Maybe i'll come back tomorrow. How about that sweetheart." He smiled then gave her a wave as he turned and left up the stairs. 

She listened to his footsteps as he left the house. As soon as she knew he was gone, she broke down in tears. She slammed her hands on the ground. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!!" She screamed in frustration as loud as she could. Her head started to throb. She looked over and stared at her left hand for a moment. It had the broken cuff. She started messing with it. And eventually she made the crack big enough that she could slip her hand out of it. 

She rubbed at her wrist as soon as she got it out and then started working on the others. She eventually got the right one to come off. She ended up dislocated her thumb to do so, but she was desperate. "Ahh fuck!" She hissed in pain. Her hand shook as she held it up. She brought her left hand up and pushed her thumb back into place with popping sound. She had to muffle a scream when she did this. It hurt more popping it back in, then it did dislocating it. 

She breathed in and out hard from the pain. She looked down at her feet. 

Now that would be a different story. 

 

 

Jimmy drove down the road and stopped at a gas station. He got out to refill his gas tank. While he did this he noticed someone familiar in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw a woman in a silver 2017 corolla. A woman he recognized. He winced his eyes to see if he can get a better look. His eyes opened wide when he realized who it was. 

"Alex fucking Danvers! Of course!" Of course she'd come. He knew all about her little friendship with his girlfriend. And how close they were. He turned and got back in his car and raced down the road. 

He pulled in to his driveway and made his way inside. He looked over to see his mother in the living room sleeping on the couch. He quietly made his way up the steps and into his room. He went over to his locked chest under his bed and pulled it out. He unlocked it and removed the blankets from it leaving just a piece of wood that he pulled out to reveal guns, knives and explosives. 

 

"What do we do now!" Alex exclaimed.

"Where going to have to search." Eliza answered.

"Do you see how big the woods are?" Alex motioned to the path that lead out to the trees. They were leaned up against there car staring at the trees trying to come up with a plan. 

" Maybe we should wait for the police?" Eliza offered the idea as she looked over at her daughter. 

"You know what! No! Im taking this into my own hands. The cops aren't here. But I am." Alex opened the front door and got back in the drivers seat. She started the engine and pulled out.

"What are you doing!?" Eliza shouted as she backed up quickly. 

Alex rolled down her window and looked over at her mom. "Im sorry mother, but this is to dangerous for you. Wait for the cops okay."

"Alex! Wait! No!" Eliza yelled. But it didn't matter. She was already gone. 

 

 

Maggie pulled on the cuffs that were around her ankles. "Oh this is gonna hurt." She whined. 

She pushed her foot down until she could pull her heel into the cuff, she kept pushing and pushing. Trying so hard to ignore the pain. She wanted to scream so loud. She heard a pop in her foot and she immediately started to see stars. She slid the cuff down and off her foot. She fell over onto the floor and tried everything in her not to pass out. She reached down and grabbed her foot, pushing it back into its socket. She cried when she did this. Her foot was purple now. It almost matched her thumb, but it looked much worse. She looked over at her other foot and dreaded that she'd have to do it again. She breathed out a cry and reached forward for her other foot.

 

Alex kept driving. She was looking for any sign. Something to go off of. But she wasn't having luck. This forest was to big and spread out. She stopped for a moment, thinking she heard something, but then kept going. She drove deeper and deeper into the woods down the dirt path then she heard what sounded like an echo of a scream. 

"Maggie!" She whispered to herself. 

She sat there and listened for awhile. She heard another scream. It sounded far, but she figured out the direction it was coming from and began speeding off. 

 

Jimmy ran down his stairs and pulled out his phone. He didn't care if he woke his mother or not. He ran out the door and carelessly left it open. He pulled open the trunk and threw his duffle bag there, then grabbed a hand gun from it, putting it in his holster. Hw closed the trunk, then jogged to the front and started his car.

 

"Hello?"

"Rob! Hey are you still at the cabin?"

"No I left ten minutes ago. Remember you told me I had an hour limit?"

"Yeah yeah. Where are you now?" 

"Im on my way home. Why?"

"No! What road are you on?" Jimmy backed out of the driveway and sped off down the road. 

 

"Im fifteen minutes away from the park." 

"Okay good. Turn around and go back." 

"Why!?" 

"Because I think someone is looking for Maggie and I need to make sure she isn't. But just in case she is." 

"Woah woah. Its a she? How old we talkin?" 

 

"Look if you help me you can have her. And I don't know. Like eighteen or seventeen."

"You gotta deal! What does she look like?" 

With that Jimmy hung up his phone. "God damn pedo." 

 

 

Maggie propped herself up against the concrete wall as she panted. She attempted to catch her breath but was failing. She looked at both her feet. They were both a very dark purple. But she gave a small smile to the fact she got out of the cuffs. "Should I even attempted to walk?" She asked herself.

She stood up and cried out. She braced herself as she fell to the floor on her stomach. Pain shot through her thumb as she shielded herself with her hands. "Ah! Fuck!" She cried. And then got to her hands and knees and started crawling towards the steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Ive been busy and a little lazy. Its end of my senior year and things have been stressful for me the past year and graduation isn't helping. Idk how I feel about this chapter, but I hope you guys like it and don't hate me for not updating in awhile


	16. Im breathing fast but I still cant breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit kicks up:D and it gets interesting. If it wasn't before.

Jimmy drove as fast as he could down the road. He was just a few minutes away and in record time. Well... if there was a record, he probably made it. He flipped on his head lights, as it was getting dark out quick.

"I swear Im gonna fucking murder someone!" He shouted, with a growl in his voice, as he hit his dashboard, hard with his hand. He growled in pain, when he felt the pain shoot up into his fingers from the force. 

"I hope red went! Then I can get my fingers around her-" 

Jimmy immediately stopped talking when he saw something in the pathway in front of him. His eyes widened as he stomped his foot down on the brake pedal, he swurved coming to a squealing stop. He heard something hit the side of the car. 

"Fuck!" He screamed. 

He moved over to the passengers side and peered over the car. He definitely hit something. Or... Someone. Before he moved back to the drivers side he opened his glove box and pulled any info of him out of the car. He quickly exited the vehicle and made his way to the back where the trunk was. He popped it open and unzipped the duffle bag. He placed his info in the bag, then reached forward in the trunk to grab a screw driver. He knelt down and began undoing the screws on the license plate and then did the same action to the one in the front. 

He made sure to avoid the person on the other side of his car at all cost. Not wanting to risk getting seen. But the person must of woken up because he started to hear painful moans. He quickened his actions and then went back to the trunk where he put his other license plate in the bag, zipping it up and quickly making his way toward the trees.

"This is gonna take a lot longer now!" He said to himself quietly, but with a lot of frustration.

 

 

Rob, unlike Jimmy, was already in the deep woods. And he was making his way toward the cabin. 

He stopped his truck about thirty feet away from it. Making sure to be as quiet as possible. He didn't close his door all the way, so It wouldn't make an alerting 'click' noise. And he began jogging over toward the cabin. A few crunching noises could be heard, and by his mistake, he forgot that its mid October and theres leaves on the ground. "Darn!" He said to himself in annoyance. Then he reached for his belt and pulled out a flashlight. One that was medal and pretty long, that could be used to hit someone in the head if he needed to. He readied it in his hand as he grasped the door nob. 

Lucky for him, it was unlocked. He opened the door, quietly, and made his way in. A grin came onto his face as he suddenly felt like he... missed Maggie, so to speak.

 

 

It took Maggie a while to crawl up the stairs. If this were a normal circumstance. Which its not. She would have been able to get up there within like two minutes, crawling of course. Not walking. But this isn't a normal circumstance and both her feet and her thumb was messed up bad. Not to mention, she was raped twice in one day, she's feeling dehydrated and a little hungry, her body hurts and she desperately needs her sister. One might have thought she would have said Alex. But she cant face her. She just cant. Not after what she did to her. She doesn't give a shit about Jimmy anymore. Not that she really did to begin with. But she gave so many shi- wait no. That sounds dumb. She cares so much for Alex. And she feels very strong feelings for her. More than any other person shes had romantic feelings for. But she doesn't... Love her. At least not yet. And she cant believe she told her that and then left her. Why was she so bad at expressing her emotions!! And why did she always attract the bad? Well that wasn't all true. Alex may look like a bad girl on the outside, but shes really the sweetest person in the whole world. There's also her sister, and her aunt and maybe even little Kara. 

Those were her people.

But she drove them all away! Thats the only thing she was good at after all? Driving the people who give a shit about her, away and attracting those who only want to use her, to hurt her?!

Maggie's brows furrowed in pain and sadness as tears fell from her eyes and her nose ran, soaking her face and making it hard to see. She sniffled and then wiped some of it away with her sleeve and continued her crawl up the stairs. She propped herself up on her knees and turned the nob. Thinking whoever when it turned all the way and the door opened. She kept crawling and tried her best to ignore the pain in her knees as she did so. Pushing past the door and making her way into the kitchen. She kept going until she made her way by the table and then came to an abrupt stop when she heard a noise. Everything seemed to stop in time. And all she could hear was the loud thump of her heart beat in her ears, that soon racked her body. Every vain in her, it was like she could feel her heart beat everywhere. Her muscles tightened and became stiff. 

It hurt. 

And not just because she was already in pain. But because every muscle in her body was straining. Her heart began to speed up immensely making the sound and the feeling worse. She realized her breathing was starting to become loud and she tried her best to quiet it, but nothing was working. She needed air right now and her lungs were desperate. But she could barely breath. She knew what this was.

She was having a panic attack. 

Everything in her filled with fear. She was about to have sensory overload even though it was quiet. At least in the house and around the house. But there was a war inside her body. She started to hyperventilate. And she felt light headed and weak. Her lungs stung with the need for air and the speed they were going to get it. But they weren't getting it. And all because of her panic attack. 

It started to get worse at the thought of someone hearing her haggard breathing. It was like a deadly loop that was making itself worse. She couldn't control it. She started to tear up again and she realized all these emotions that she kept pent up for so long where all coming out at once in the worst way. 

She thought letting a little out once in a very great while would be fine. 

No that wasn't it. 

She slipped up and some of that emotion came through. It wasn't intentional at all. And she in fact felt weak because of it. But everything that's happened to her in her life apparently wasn't enough. This. This now was triggering it. And she couldn't stop. But she needed to get out. Or hide. She didn't know what to do. Her mind started to race and she just wanted her sister. She needed her so bad. 

 

She started shaking as she heard some sounds pick up again. She heard walking. And that walking got closer and closer and- 

-they were opening the front door.

 

Everything in Maggie stopped. Her mind, the shaking, the breathing her heart. Everything. It was like she was rebooting. And just like that, everything was back. She felt a rush of adrenaline. Her head shot over to the far part of the kitchen where the back door was. Only problem is, it was right by the doorway into the living room. She'd be in whoever's line of sight if she ran past there. But she needed to. She had to. 

She ran as fast as she could. Not stopping and not looking back. She grasped the nob as soon as she got it and turned. It wasn't budging though. And she heard whoever it was turn and run toward her, they said something, but she wasn't focused on them. She kept twisting and turning, but the nob wouldn't give. She twisted one more time really hard and she managed to get it open. She yanked it open really quick and pushed passed the screen door. She ran down the three stairs and slipped a little, cutting her hands as she caught herself on the gravely pavement. She cried out in pain, but quickly regained her footing and ran. She kept running. She wouldn't stop.

"Hey! Stop!" 

Maggie heard the person shout in the distance. She could only make out a little bit of what was they said. But it sounded like they were yelling for her to stop. Not a chance.

Maggie wasn't the best athletically. But she was improving drastically. But that didn't really matter right now. Her adrenaline rush was what was keeping her alive. But she knows when it wares off, shes gonna feel it. Really feel it and she wasn't looking forward to that. But maybe she should. Because then that would mean shes alive. That she survived. 

She made it into the woods, and she could hear branch after branch snapping under each of step. The sound echoed through the woods, so loud and it caused some birds to fly out of the trees above her. Maggie wanted to panic. The person was still behind her. And from the sounds of the branches they were gaining on her quick.

Shit.

Maybe exercising more would have been better. 

Maggie's heart started to race more and her lungs started to burn with her heaving as she tried to get in as much oxygen as she could. It made it worse that she breathing in cold air. She could see her breath. It was so cold.

She cant let them get to her, she cant. 

She heard them get closer and closer and she began to feel petrified. 

"Stay away!" She screamed. But then a hand came around her mouth and the other was around her waist. Her eyes went big, and her heart was pounding so hard she swore she was going to have a heart attack. But the person wasn't hurting her. It was more like they were hugging her from behind.

 

"Hey. Hey. Shhh. It's me. it's me." They attempted to hush her.

Maggie's crying slowed down a little and she got quiet at the sound of the persons voice. She quietly gasped. But didn't believe it. She needed to see with her own eyes. She turned around in the persons arms and came face to face with-

"Alex?" Maggie breathed. Her tears came flooding back quickly. And she started to cry again. 

"Im so glad you're alright." Alex said softly with a small smile. She brought her hand up to cup the side of Maggie's face. Wiping some her tears away with her thumb. 

Maggie brought her hand up to touch Alex's. She needed to know that it was real. That she's really here. And shes not making it up in her head and shes not really alone. 

Maggie closed her eyes and took everything in. She felt a little better already. She nuzzled her face into Alex's touch and moved closer to the taller woman. She rested the other side of her head against Alex's chest. Snuggling in close, feeling her warmth and listening to her heart beat. "You came." Maggie breathed, with more worry than relief. She kept her right hand on Alex's left, keeping it on the side of her face. She brought her other hand up to rest on the red heads chest. And she narrowed her face down, and moved Alex's hand off her face and kissed her palm. "You shouldn't be here." Maggie kept her eyes away from her. Afraid of what she might feel if she looked up at her and into those deep brown eyes.

 

Alex was in some kind of trance from Maggie, that she almost didn't hear her. "What?" Alex asked in shock. 

Maggie moved away from her and she instantly felt weak. All the adrenaline was gone and she could barely stay on her own feet. Alex must have noticed, cause she step forward, but Maggie held up her hand. 

So she'd stay back. 

She shuffled toward a tree and fell against it. She winced at the pain the tree inflicted and took in a sharp breath, with the pain in her side. She spoke quiet, begging Alex. "Please. Leave." She started to cry.

Alex's face filled with sadness. "Maggie?! No! Why?" Alex held out her hands and stepped closer to the girl. 

Maggie barely uttered her last words. Making it hard for Alex to hear. "Its not safe..."

Alex could barely make out what she said. But she heard her. "Thats why I'm here. To bring you back."

"Well you shouldn't have come!" Maggie snapped and moved away to put distance between them.

Alex was taking aback by this. She was shocked. Her mouth fell open and she stared at Maggie. What she was saying hurt. Really bad. Like getting shot in the chest. 

Did Maggie really not want her there? She'd rather die then see her? No. Thats not it. "Don't!" Alex snapped back. Maggie's head shot up and she stared right at her, mirroring Alex's shocked expression from before. 

"Wha-" 

"Don't push me away! Not now! Not again!" Alex stepped closer to Maggie. She spoke, with every couple steps towards her. "Do you know how I felt when you left me? Do you know what I felt when you told me you love me? And do you know what it fucking feels like, to find out that someone took you?" Alex's voice broke and her eyes filled with tears. "That they could be hurting you, while I was mad at you!? Don't do this! In trying to save y- dammit Maggie I need you!" Alex was sobbing now. She stopped walking, and stood right in front of the smaller woman who was huddled against a tree. 

"You don't think I know that? You don't think I need you too! Dammit Alex! I cant breath without you. But I deserve it. All I bring is bad luck to people. And I don't want that for you! You're already risking your life for me! And I can barely walk. I'll just slow you down! I couldn't bare it, if- if you got hurt because of me." Maggie slid down the tree as she spoke. Her tears were uncontrollable and her emotions were bettering her. 

Alex leaned forward and grabbed Maggie up in her arms. Letting the girl lean her weight on her body as she fell to the ground with her knees in the dirt, hugging the smaller woman to her body. "I will carry you Maggie. Im tough as nails, beautiful. And I wont be easy to hurt. Especially when I have something, someone, so special to protect. I will protect you. And I wont stop protecting you. I wont stop caring for you. I would carry you to China and back if I had to." With that Alex snaked her arm under Maggie's legs and her other under her back. She picked her up and started making her way toward her car. Not wasting anymore time. 

 

She picked up her pace when she heard foot steps from behind. Someone had entered the house and now they were making there way toward them. She started running with Maggie in her arms. Trying her best to not snap any branches and or leaves. 

"Alex." Maggie breathed quietly as she held onto the woman. She dared to look back to see if someone was following them. And lo and behold, they were. 

"I know. Its okay." Alex came around a bunch of trees and sat Maggie down. "Stay here. Okay. If Im not back in a few minutes, get as far away as possible." 

Maggie's eyes widened. She was gonna protest, but Alex was gone before she could utter a syllable.

 

Alex reached around to her back pocket as she ran toward the person in the distance. She checked to see if her swiss army knife was there. And thank god it was. She moved behind a tree and went over the techniques her father taught her growing up, in her head.

 

 

Jimmy was almost there. He could see the house from where he was. He must have gotten there at the right time, because he saw Rob running out of the house and into the woods. He started after him, but was still a bit aways and Rob was running fast. He pulled his phone out to call him.

"Whats going on?" Jimmy asked in annoyance.

"The girl got away and I saw movement in the woods!" Rob said then hung up.

"Dammit!" Jimmy screamed and then threw his phone on the ground. It shattered on impact but he didn't care. Right now his attention was on getting back what was his. "Fucking bitch!" He yanked his duffle bag straps up so it'd sit better on his shoulders and he took off running. 

 

"Where are you little girl? Come out come out why don't ya. I know you didn't get that far. Is that little friend of yours here?" 

 

Alex glared off in the distance as she listened to his shouting that was getting much closer by the second. 

 

"She is here isn't she? I knew I saw someone taller running through the woods. I just thought it was my imagination or maybe your shadow cute little Maggie. I bet you wanna know what happened to your little girlfriend huh? Well lets just say she had a very good time with me." Rob grinned. Hoping what he said would get Alex to come out and face him. He intentionally left Jimmy's name out. Not wanting to throw him under the bus. He was loyal to him after all. But thats only good if Alex didn't know that it was Jimmy that did most of this. "What I mean by 'good' is good for me. She screamed and cried and couldn't do anything. She must have felt so hopeless, without you there. Y'know to protect her and all that romance bullshit. Which Im not gonna lie is absolutely disgusting! I cant believed I fucked a dyke!"

Alex wanted to tear this guys head off right then and there. But she needed to wait for the perfect mo-

"Rob!" 

 

Alex stood straight up. She heard another voice. She couldn't make it out. It was still a little far away, but it sounded masculine to her. The footsteps got closer and Alex braced herself. They were coming fast and it sounded like they were coming straight for her. She grabbed her knife and flicked the blade out. She didn't care that there were two of them. She could take them. But then she heard a few sounds that made her regret not taking a different weapon. 

A zipper sound could be heard and what sounded like metal sliding into medal, followed by some clicking sounds. 

Of course they have guns and she has a flimsy little... Well not flimsy or little. But not a gun. 

Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like how this chapter came out:D Sorry it took so long. I have two days left of school and then I graduate, and I don't know what I'm doing with my life. So... Thats a lot on my mind :/ But I hope you liked this chapter:]


	17. Pick up! Answer me!

If it wasn't apparent. There was one person left out of this whole mess. She would be getting home from school after practice with no word from her sister, and to an empty house. 

The car was gone, so Kara just assumed Alex went somewhere. But she would have called to tell Kara. And their mother wouldn't have taken it. She leaves that car there for Alex and takes the bus to work. But Kara expected to see both of them after she got home from practice. Her mom took the day off for Alex and the job thingy. So where were they? But Kara just shrugged it off.

She sat in her room finishing up some homework and listened to music while she texted Sara and Lena about nothing in particular. And then she glanced at the time. Shes been sitting there for a few hours and they still weren't home. 

As she sat there she realized that Alex had texted her earlier that day and she never opened it. She looked over the text and she didn't understand the last part of the sentence. 

"Kar. Im so sorry! I just got to school please don't be mad at me! I needed a break from... everything." Sent 1:15 pm

 

A break? What happened? 

And now that she thinks about it she didn't see Maggie in 5th period english. Wait. They weren't skipping together were they? But Alex's text doesn't sound like that thats the case. And if it was, she would have texted her about it. Instead of being so vague about whatever happened.

There had to be something else going on here. 

Maggie did get called down to the detention room for skipping. So Kara assumed she just went there. But maybe she wasn't skipping? And Maggie was here at the beginning of the day, where as Alex wasn't. So its not like they could have skipped together so easily. 

Something had to be going on...

Kara dialed her mothers number first, and held the phone to her ear listening to it ring and ring.

 

 

The park was empty. 

Except for the family in the van driving home, from wherever it was they had just went to. The boy rolled down the window and stuck his head out enjoying the cool brisk air. His attention was soon pulled as he heard a sound in the distance. But it was hard to focus on when there was to much wind in his ears. He squinted his eyes as if it would help him see in the dark. He saw something. But didn't know what. 

He pulled his phone from his pants pocket and held it up and turned on the flash. His eyes widened and he screamed. 

 

"What? Whats wrong?!" The mother asked from the front as she stopped the car. 

The boy pointed out towards the pathway about fifty feet from them.  
Now that the car was stopped, music could clearly be heard coming from over by the pathway in front of woods. "There's a person on the ground over there and they're bleeding, ma!"

 

"Oh my god!" The mother pulled out her cell phone and dialed 911. 

 

 

Maggie sat there. She was so dehydrated she couldn't cry anymore. But that didn't mean she didn't feel scared and sad for Alex. How long has she been sitting there? Alex said to leave if she didn't come back in five minutes. But Maggie couldn't. She wouldn't just leave her there. With these... these monsters. Maggie looked over and she saw something lying on the ground a few feet from her. 

It was a phone. And it looked like Alex's phone. She must have dropped it.

She moved over to grab it. But a burning pain in her side stopped her from doing so. She shot back in pain and gripped her side, hard, and put a hand over her mouth to muffle the cries, so she wouldn't being heard. A few minutes later she saw the phone light up under some leaves on the ground and it began to play a very loud ringtone.

Maggie's eyes shot open and she didn't know what to do.

 

5 minutes ago with Alex:

Alex gripped her knife and prepared herself for whatever the men would throw at her. 

She knows her chances are low but she wouldn't think like that. Right now she needed to make sure Maggie was safe. Thats all that matters to her. And that thought alone, is what will give her the strength to fight, the strength to survive.

 

"Come here little girl. And we'll go easy on you." Rob said with a hint of a smirk in his voice.

"Shut up Rob." Jimmy quickened his paced and ran behind a few trees for cover. He cocked his gun and aimed it at the tree in front of him and to the side.

 

Alex's eyes widened at the clicking sound. Her head shot over from where she heard it and she quickly moved. The bullet ricocheted off the tree and skimmed her side. 

"Argghh!" She gripped her side hard, not caring about the blood that got on her hand. She quickly moved for cover before Rob could shoot at her. 

"Awe whats the matter? Did I ruin your favorite shirt?" Jimmy teased as he reloaded. "Maybe next time you'll think twice about putting the moves on my girl you ugly dyke!" Jimmy aimed again and shot.

Alex jumped again. Not realizing he had an opening. She landed on her front and she quickly looked up, getting an idea. She stood up and ran as fast as she could avoiding Rob and Jimmy's shots. She ran into a darker part of the woods, away from the direction of Maggie and went by a pine tree. She'll be sure to call her father and thank him for all he's taught her, especially about wilderness survival. She grabbed hold of a branch and started to climb up a few feet.

She stopped and searched for anyone coming. This was gonna be a dumb plan, but it was all she had. She heard footsteps and waited until they got closer. Unfortunately for her it was only Rob. She expected Jimmy to be right behind him, but their was no sight of him. 

 

She was at the perfect height that Rob didn't see her until he got a few feet in front of the tree. "He-"

She pushed herself off the branch and came down hard on top of him. He fell to the ground with a harsh thud, Alex following him. His gun clattered to the ground. There was determination in her eyes. She grabbed her knife and spun it in her hand before she lunged it down and stabbed his leg.

"Ahhhhh!!!!" Rob screamed really loud. "You bitch!" 

Alex didn't care anymore. This was probably a little to much, but this was about Maggie, and this piece of shit put his hands on her. He hurt her, so she was going to hurt him. 

But she needed to make sure Maggie was safe first. 

Alex got closer to his face and grinned with an angry look on her own face. "Just so you know, this is gonna hurt much more later." She applied some pressure on the knife causing him to scream more before she pulled it out. 

 

She wiped the blood off of it and then put it away. She reached over and grabbed the gun and got up. 

Now its time to find Jimmy. She didn't know what he had to do with this, because as far as she knew, Maggie was raped by Rob. But what did Jimmy have to do with all this? She assumed he'd taken her from school. Why we would he be here in the first place? Let alone shooting at her and making this seem very personal to him. Not to mention he said 'she put the moves on his girl.'

Alex started walking away but stopped when she heard a familiar Song in the distance. She reached for her back pocket and her eyes widened. She started running as fast as she could towards the sound. Her heart started hammering in her chest. "No. No. No." 

 

 

Present time with Maggie:

 

"Oh fuck." Maggie whispered to herself. She froze when she heard branches snapping. Her heart started hammering in her chest and she started to feel light headed. She knows it may sound fucked up, but if that wasn't Alex, which she knows its not. She'd rather it be Rob. As much as she hates him. As much as she wants him dead. 

If she saw HIM she would have a heart attack, she cant. He's her monster. He's the reason for everything thats been happening lately. Her head started to feel heavy and her vision was becoming blurry. She couldn't breath anymore. Just the thought of him... That was enough. But this- this is real. 

She started crying dry tears to herself. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. Tree branches and leaves could be heard cracking, as the person stepped closer and closer. Maggie looked up at the figure, from the bush and she screamed. She shuffled back. Far away from the person as she possibly could go. But it didn't matter. He grabbed her and yanked her toward him. 

"Ah! There you are my love! I found you!" Jimmy pulled Maggie toward him and up on her feet. 

Maggie cried out. She didn't know if it was because of the pain or because of her fear. But she did know that if Alex didn't make it back, that he was gonna kill her. 

"You know this is your own god damn fault. I didn't fuck up your feet." Jimmy shook his head at her as he held her up by the sides of her arms.

Maggie wanted to hit him, she really wanted to hurt him. But she couldn't. She was to scared. She locked up right then and there.

Fortunately for Maggie the phone kept ringing and ringing. So Jimmy let go of her and walked over towards it. 

"If you move, I hurt you. Got it!" Jimmy yelled. 

Maggie nodded at what he said, but didn't face him. She wobbled some but for the life of her couldn't move. Even her feet were crying out in pain, about to give out at any moment.

"Well well. What do we have here?" Jimmy shuffled some of the leaves off that was on the phone. He picked it up and read the caller id. "Kara Danvers huh? That little spoiled brat. Well... she does have a nice ass. Could go without those stupid ass glasses though." Jimmy stopped talking and looked over at Maggie. "You know? She must have gotten the looks in her family, because let me tell you, Alex is the ugliest piece of shit I've ever seen. I don't understand why you were ever friends with that fucking loser. Gross ass emo dyke if you ask me. But I would fuck her, would be kinda hot to rape an ugly lesbo." Jimmy smirked as he spoke. Then he looked back at the phone in his hand. "God this is getting fucking annoying." He held his arm up in the air and launched the phone to the ground, shattering the screen as it hit on impact. The music kept playing though, a little warped sounding. So Jimmy raised his foot up and stomped on it a few times, the music finally stopping, and the phone in pieces.

Maggie watched from the corner of her eye as he did all this. She shook with anger at what he had said. How can he talk about a young girl like that? How could he say those things about beautiful Alex? And god if he ever touched her, she'd... She'd. She wants to say hurt him, but she cant even run for her own life right now. What good is she to Alex. How could she protect her? And would Alex still want her if she finds out about Maggie's new secret? Her little secret, that Jimmy wants to take away. She shouldn't be thinking about this. She didn't even know if she was. But she was raped twice. 

She had to be. 

And she had sex with Jimmy first, and unwanted by her, twice. So it would no doubt be his. 

Maggie would give anything for it to not be that nasty middle aged perverts kid, but how would she deal with having the baby of the man who ruined her? Why couldn't she take this? She took so much from her own father... He- he'd hurt her and beat her and call her horrible names. 

Maggie's mind started to race. 

She thought about everyone thats left her, betrayed her, hurt her. She thought about all the pain she'd cause people in high school. She thought about what a failure she must be. She understood now why they all left. Why they like hurting her, why they call her all these names. 

She thought about how Jimmy manipulated her and how she hurt the one person that cared about her, and ran into the arms of the person that was the worst for her. The person who didn't care about her, the person who'd impregnate her, even after she told them about how scared she was of being pregnant. So they go ahead and beat her because its her fault, then they rape her and make sure that she is pregnant, and then they let some strange man do the same. 

She teared up when she remembered her body betraying her. How she orgasmed both of the times she was raped. Which just encouraged them more. That thought alone made Maggie hate herself. 

This was it for her... She was finally broken fully. There was one thing left... "Kill me." Maggie said under her breath as she stared at the ground.

Jimmy turned toward her. "What?"

Maggie dared to look up at him and spoke up. "Kill me! Please!" Tears poured down her face.

Jimmy smiled and then walked over to Maggie. He yanked her over by her hair and grabbed her ass. He got close to her ear and spoke. "You listen to me you little slut. You're mine! And I will decide your fate. I am not done with you! You are my toy, you're my worthless little toy and I will keep you until that piece of shit kid is born and then I'll deal with it myself... In front of you. So you understand your place here. You're nothing! You got that!" Jimmy yanked Maggie's hair hard.

 

"Hey!" 

Jimmy shot around with Maggie in his grasp. Her hair still in his hand. He heller her head back. 

Alex looked at him with evil in her eyes. The site before her made her sick and only fueled her rage to kill him where he stands, even more. 

"Oh look sweetie. Its your boyfriend." Jimmy grinned. 

Alex held up her gun to him. She had a plain but angry look on her face as she kept eye contact with him. 

"Uh uh." Jimmy yanked harder on Maggie's hair causing her hands to shoot up to grab his hand, attempting to release some of the tension. She cried when he did this. He held his gun up to her head as he did this. "I don't think you want her pretty little face to be splattered all over the pavement do you?"

 

Alex's eyes went wide, as she looked at him and then at Maggie. She didn't know what to do. Her hands shook as she held the gun at them.

 

 

Kara sighed when no one answered. She had a brief thought to call the police, but she shook it away. "Come on! Where are you guys!" She got an idea. She went on her tracker app her mom didn't know she knew about and she clicked tracked. Her mom also didn't know that it works both ways. All intentions were to keep Kara safe, not herself. But Kara was glad it went both ways. She got a lock on her mother's location. 

She got up and grabbed her phone, to make hopefully one final call. "Hey Lena? I hate to ask this but can you drive me somewhere?"

"Of course, Kar! Where are we headed?"

"To the park near the end of town. The one with the really big woods and cabins and whatever... You know it?"

"Yeah. Im on my way to pick you up."

"Thank you!" Kara hung up and made her way down stairs. "What the hell are you doing there mother? I bet you and Alex are out having a mother daughter stroll, in the woods this late. Cause you're both nuts!" Kara giggled and then went outside to wait on the porch for Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I feel the need to specify that Kara doesn't have super powers. She has hearing sensitivity thing that makes it so she can hear more than an average human. Its a real problem I just don't know the name. She wears hearing aids for it, they help filter her hearing. Its the same thing with her eyesight(don't know if thats real tho) and her glasses basically do the same thing as the hearing aids. Shes also an athlete, so like her big sis she's pretty strong. But she doesn't know how to fight.


	18. The Danvers have fallen

"So tell me... Why are you headed to the south side at-" lena cut herself off while she checked her watch for the time. "- 9:57 p.m. Where Im sure there will be a bunch of rapist lurking." 

Kara's head shot over to Lena. Her eyes widened in horror. "Hey! Don't tell me that! Im having you drive me out here because my mother and sister haven't come home at all and I cant reach them. This is where my mothers gps said she'd be." Kara's eyes filled with tears. And Lenas widened as she looked at the younger girl. 

"Hey! Its just joke, okay!" Lena awkwardly laughed. "Im sure everything's fi-"

"-LENA LOOK OUT!" 

The car came to a sudden halt as Lena stomped her foot on her break, at Kara's sudden cry. Her head shot over pass the steering wheel and what she saw made her wished she didn't open her mouth and just kept her eyes on the road. 

Kara's eyes widened as well and she quickly undid her seat belt. "No, no, no!" She opened her door and hopped out of Lena's car jogging past the fire truck, that Lena almost hit moments ago. A man came walking towards Lena and signaled for her to roll down her window. 

"Are you alright miss?" The fireman asked.

Lena stared at him blankly and then realized that he wanted a response.  "A... Yes. I am so sorry! I almost hit the truck. Please dont take away my license, my mother already hates me! I don't know what she'd do if-" 

"Hey hey hey! Its alright. Im just worried about you and your-" The fireman turned and pointed his flashlight in the direction Kara ran in. "-friend... Over there. Hey! You kid!" 

Lena looked in the direction he was shouting, and she decided to get any info she could from him. "Um excuse me sir? But what happened here?"

The fireman turned back to Lena with a questioning look, but then reverted back to his normal look, he looked off in the direction again as he spoke. "A family came by here earlier. A little boy spotted a woman on the pathway down there. Poor thing. Hit and run. Running... Literally. I mean the guy left his car here, but he took his license plates off. The guy must be pretty dumb not to know there are like a billion other different ways to figure out who it is."

Lena nodded. She thought about his phrasing of woman carefully. "Would that woman happen to be Eliza Danvers?" 

With that the fireman looked at Lena. And this time with a suspicious look on his face. "Why are you so interested?" 

"Because..." Lena looked for a name on him. "Captain Smith. That girl that ran up there." Lena pointed. "Is Eliza Danver's daughter. Shes been trying to get ahold of her and her sister Alex for the past couple hours. Neither of them came back from school and she hasn't heard anything from them since."

Smith quickly pulled up his com, and spoke into it. "There may be a missing child in the area. Daughter of the hit and run, over." He turned toward Lena and spoke firmly. "Will you please come up front with me, miss... Luthor? I need you to talk to the police captain."

 

Lena nodded and then stepped out of her vehicle. But she flinched when the distant sound of gun fire could be heard. 

Everything went silent all except for Kara's cries. "No! No! No!" 

Lena ran to her side and pulled her in for a hug. Hiding the younger girls eyes from her mothers body. And to comfort her at the sound of the gun shot. 

A few seconds, that felt like hours passed by and everyone got back to what they were doing. All except for the police, who were calling in backup and were starting to head in to the woods.

 

 

Alex held both of her hands up. The gun in her right hand, pointing up in the air. She stared straight at Maggie. Watching as she was being pulled back by her hair. The look of pain that ran across her face, or was it fear... maybe even sadness? 

Her brows furrowed as she looked at the girl. Her girl. If she even had the right to call her that. 

Alex turned her attention towards Jimmy. Then turned her hands out forward, as she bent her knees, lowering the gun towards the ground slowly. Backing away from it, just a couple of feet. 

"Okay... Okay. Just please-" Alex spoke softly, but then began to get emotional. "-Please don't hurt her!"

Jimmy chuckled at this. "Don't hurt her?" He smirked. "Its a little late for that don't you think?" 

"I'll do anything you want. Just- please let her go!" Alex started walking towards them slowly. Her eyes were wide with fear for Maggie. She held her hand out towards him as she walked. Pleading, begging. 

"Hm... Anything?" Jimmy asked.

"Yes!" Alex's eyes started to water and she nodded.

Jimmy looked back and forth. At Maggie then at Alex. "Well... First things first, your not my type... So there goes that idea" Jimmy removed the gun from Maggie's head, and moved it around in the air as he spoke. "And secondly, that wouldn't be that fun would it? You see- Mags here most likely has my baby. And... I know she screwed you while we were together, and she did think it was okay to break up with me... Which big mistake! I might add on your part, sweetie, that was a really stupid move. So... No thanks! I have plans for her and I'm not gonna let anyone get in my way!" Jimmy pointed his gun at Alex and hen pulled the trigger, shooting her in the stomach.

"NO!" Maggie screamed. 

Alex stared out in front of her in shock. She slowly look down, shaking. Her arms came out in front of her as she stared at the blood coming from her abdomen. Her eyes went wide, and she brought her hands down to try and apply pressure, all while trying so hard to keep her balance, almost failing a few times. She stumbled a little, but ended up backing into a tree, which caught her fall. 

She started coughing up blood and tears ran down her face. The pain finally reached her stomach and it was unbearable. 

 

"No! No! No! Alex!" Maggie screamed as she tried to get out of Jimmy's grip. She cried for her. She cried for her lover, her soulmate. "Please! Please! No god no!" 

"You see thats what you get when you think you can cheat on me and then fuck me over!" Jimmy screamed in Maggie's face as he pointed at Alex, who was sliding down the tree. He yanked her arm and started pulling her in the opposite direction. 

 

 

Alex laid there. And watched helplessly as he took Maggie away. She couldn't do anything. She was in pain and she slowly felt sleep come over her. Her eyes began to close and she fell off into a short slumber. 

 

"Protect my baby! Alex! You have too! He's taking me away, he's going to try and hurt her! You're all I have left. Baby please! Wake up! Wake up!"

Alex's eyes shot open as she gasps for air. She grips her stomach, and grunts in pain as she sits up. The pain dissipating drastically. She pulls her shirt up as she looks down at the vest she managed to make in her car on the way here. Wasn't the best but it did the trick. At least for the part that shes not totally dead. But now shes gonna have a giant scar above her belly button. Also it's gonna be one hell of a fight, cause shes pissed, and also a little weaker now. But whether or not. Shes still going to kill him. 

She manages to get up, and she ignores the burning pain in her core. But shes gonna keep going. She bends down a little to grab her gun that the idiot decided not to take. 

"I cant wait to get my hands on you!" She growled to herself. 

 

 

"Let me go! Ahhh I hate you! I hate you so fucking much!" 

Jimmy reached out and slapped Maggie in the face. The sharp sound echoing through the forest. 

She winced in pain, but didn't care. She doesn't want to die now. This bastard took her Alex and now she wants to make him pay.  She pulled her arm back, with all her might and launched her fist forward into his gut, which earned her a cry from him. She backed away and turned around quickly running. But he launched himself forward at her. Yanking her back. 

 

They both fell to the ground and he fell right on her legs. He reached up and pulled at her body. In the process he gripped her shirt and started to pull on it. 

She looked down in anger and started kicking him. It hurt, a lot, given the fact that she had to dislocate the joints in her ankles to get out of the shackles. And she didn't have any socks or shoes on. She turned towards the ground and tried to pull herself away. To crawl out of his grasp. But it wasn't working he managed to get up towards her back and he put all his weight on her to keep her there.

"Well this seems familiar. Doesn't it Maggie? Maybe we should have a little fun in the forest before we leave, huh sweetie?" 

Maggie kept trying. She wouldn't stop trying. Not now. She needed to survive this. For Alex. 

 

"You made the biggest mistake hurting her!" 

Jimmy went to turn but before he could he felt someone yanking him away from Maggie. 

"Im going to kill you!" 

Jimmy got flipped on his back and he was face to face with Alex. "What the hell!?" 

Alex straddled his waste and punched him hard in the face. She tossed the gun to the ground and opted for her knife instead. She held it up to his neck and then spoke to him in a low voice. "Where should I put this? A quick death would be to kind for you." She dragged the knife down his chest, and stopped above is stomach. "Or maybe I should make you feel what you made Maggie feel, huh?" She held the knife up in the air and brought her arm down. 

"Stop!" Maggie screamed. 

And that's just what Alex did. She turned her head quickly towards Maggie with wide and confused eyes. "What? But he..."

"I know baby. I know." Maggie nodded and then shook her head. "But this isn't you. This isn't you Alex. Don't kill him. Let him live the rest of his days in prison. But please! Baby don't! I don't want this on your conscience. You're better than him. So, so much better." Maggie crawled over towards Alex, but stopped a few feet away. Afraid to get any closer to Jimmy. 

Alex looked at her. And spoke quietly. "But what if this is me? Im- Im a soldier. Im meant to be..." Alex looked down towards the ground in shame. "Would you see me as a monster if I was?"  

Silence stood between them for what felt like hours before Maggie responded. 

"Alex you'd be a hero. But this... This is different." Alex looked up at that. She went to say something but before she could foot steps could be heard coming there way. Alex looked all around them cautiously, but calmed down at the site of police officers. But her guard quickly came back when they were pointing guns at her. 

"On the ground now!" One cop yelled. The other looked over at Maggie. 

"We found the girl, over. Miss are you alright?" The man spoke to Maggie.

 

Alex held her hands up and moved off of Jimmy. She was gonna cooperate with them, but then Maggie quickly moved in front of Alex. "She's innocent!" She shouted to the cops. Maggie quickly turned and pointed at Jimmy. "He's the one you should be arresting! Him and his friend. He's a piece of shit torturing rapist! He tried to kill us! Alex was just protecting me!" 

 

"Alex?" The cop asked. He looked at the red head from behind Maggie. "So your not Alex?" The cop asked pointing at Maggie. 

Maggie looked at the man confused. "What? No. Im Maggie Sawyer. This is Alex Danvers." Maggie pointed at Alex. 

The captain gesture for the others to grab Jimmy up. And then he walked towards the two girls. He crouched down and spoke softly. 

"Alex..." He looked her in the eyes. "... Is your mother Eliza Danvers?" 

Alex's looked at him a little confused by the question. "Yes." 

 

"Come on. You two look like you've had a rough day." The captain held up his arm for them to follow him. 

They got up and followed him out of the woods. But not before Alex insisted she'd carry Maggie. 

"Danvers I'll be fine. And you're in bad shape yourself."  

Alex shook her head. "I don't care about me. I'll be alright. And your banged up pretty bad. I just have a few scratches is all."

"You were shot!" Maggie cried. 

Alex pulled up her shirt some, to reveal her MacGyvered bullet proof vest. "See Im alright." Alex smiled. 

Maggie's eyes watered as she launched forward to hug Alex. Getting a whimper from her in the process. "Oh! Sorry." 

"It's alright." Alex said before picking Maggie up, and making there way out of the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there might be one or two more chapters after this. But don't worry I plan on making this into a series. But I don't know how many after this. Obviously at least one as of now. But I can't predict the future. 
> 
> P.S. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter:)


	19. The burden of being bad luck

As soon as they made it out of the woods, Alex dropped to her knees. Paramedics came running over as soon as they saw them come out. Alex handed Maggie to them, before taking the hand of one of the men and getting pulled up to be lead over to the ambulance. 

A few medics came around her, making sure she wouldn't fall as she walked toward the ambulance. They brought a gurney down for Maggie and they laid her down in it gently and raised her up into the back of the ambulance. The next one coming down was for Alex, but she waved her hand, signaling that she didn't need it. 

"But miss, you're a badly injured." A paramedic said worryingly to Alex. 

"Its okay. I wanna sit next to Maggie. I'll be alright." And with that Alex got up into the ambulance, she gave one last look and before she turned back she noticed something. Something that shattered her. 

Her mouth went wide and she brought a hand up to her mouth. She cried out which startled Maggie into sitting up to look at her, making a few paramedics nervous of Maggie hurting herself by doing so, they insisted that she'd lay her head back down. "Alex? Whats wrong?" 

Tears ran down Alex's face and she jumped out of the ambulance. Her feet gave out from under her, causing her to come crashing down onto the pavement. Medics came rushing to her side, but she waved them away. "No! Arghh. Let me go!" She growled. She ignored the injuries that this gave her and ran over to the scene where the big group of medics were. 

"Kara!" Alex shouted. 

Kara quickly turned and looked up at Alex with her beat red, tear stained face. "Alex?" She whispered to herself in disbelief. She quickly stood up and nearly tackled her sister, who tried her best to muffle out the whimpers of pain from her mouth, but failing. Kara gasped and then jumped back. "Im sorry!" She held out her hands in front of her.

Alex shook her head. "Kara its okay! I don't care." She looked toward her mother on the ground. Alex's heart pounding in her chest, she didn't know what to say. 

"What are we going to do!?" Kara cried, shaking as she looked away from where her mother was. She brought hands up to her eyes as tears poured from them. She cried silently. 

Alex stared at her mother as nurses and doctors circled around her, trying their best to keep her alive enough so they can put her in the ambulance. Her mind started to go to a dark place before Kara drew her back out. 

"Alex... What happened!?" 

Alex's head shot over towards her sister. Her mouth opened and closed. She didn't know what to tell her. Maggie was kidnapped and raped had to save her? Or, I had to chase down some low life pieces of shit who also apparently hurt our mother?

"Maggie needed help... So I helped her. And mom came with me. But I told her to stay out here and I- I took the car..." 

Kara shot daggers into Alex's gaze when she looked up at her older sister. She spoke low, and angry. "What!?" 

Alex's eyes went big. Did she blame her? "Kara, I-I-"

Kara stood up and stared down at her sister. "You left out her!? So you could go save your girlfriend? Or whatever she is! Because I honestly don't know anymore and couldn't care less. But all that matters to me is that you had to be some selfish hero! You stranded her and put her life at risk!"

Alex listened to every word that came from Kara's mouth. Nodding her head every so often, because it was all so true. "I know... Im-"

"No! You dont get to speak! Do you know how worried I was!? I thought- well I don't know what I thought. But I was scared that I was gonna lose my family! And now look! I just might because of your selfishness! Im gonna lose another mother because of you! And because of that I've lost a sister too!" Kara wiped the tears from her eyes before she walked off. She got in Lena's car; who went back in there earlier to give her some space. 

Alex stared at Kara. Tears kept flooding from her eyes. She listened to her words and she memorized them. She said nothing and let her sister go. She was right about it all. But there was one thing she wouldn't be right about. She won't let her sister blame Maggie. 

But that doesn't mean she doesn't. 

 

Alex talked with the doctors and they all got up to finally leave. Eliza was steady enough to be taken to the hospital. And that means Alex would leave as well. She looked over in the direction of her sister in her friends car before she walked off to the ambulance. 

Maggie looked over at Alex with a worried expression. "Hey." She said softly. 

Alex sat down next to Maggie and laid her head down on her chest looking up at her. She thought maybe this would help get rid some of the negative thoughts of Maggie but it wasn't working. But she'd keep trying. 

Maggie looked at Alex's face but noticed something going on outside. She looked out and right before the medics closed the door she saw Alex's mom being taken to another ambulance. 

Her eyes widened and she gasped.   
She started shaking her head frantically. "I-I". Maggie looked down into Alex's eyes. Searching for hope in them. But all she found was sadness. She spoke low, as her voice broke. "I am bad luck."

Alex shook her head. "This-this isn't-"

"-Don't!" She snapped with her voice shaky. "Just don't." She spoke softer, then her eyes started to flutter. Sleep was catching up to her and she needed it. After everything that happened, she needed it desperately. "Im sorry." She breathed, before passing out after that. 

"Maggie!" 

 

 

"Hey! Hey you!" 

Maggie turned around quickly when she heard a strange voice call her name. "He-hello?" She called out towards the voice. 

She didn't know where she was. Everything was dark. The last thing she remembered- wait! She can't remember anything. She stood there ignoring the voice. She tried so hard to remember something. Something that might help her understand why she's here. Who this voice might belong to. 

"You! I found you!" The voice giggled off in the distance.

Maggie turned again at the sound of the voice in another direction. She didn't know why but her heart rate started to speed up, she felt hot and uncomfortable. 

The dark room filled with many different voices all at once, and it all of a sudden got so bright. It was to much. She crouched down, closing her eyes and covered her ears. 

"Stop!" She screamed. 

And then everything went quiet. All except for that one voice. 

"Are you going to come find me mommy?" The voice said. 

 

Maggie opened her eyes and looked up. She was in a house now. It was a very nice house. To be more specific she was in a bedroom. She looked around the room. It had a queen size bed, with clothes on it. A leather jacket, jeans, and a little girls shirt. She looked to her right and saw a dresser there. There were pictures on it. But the faces looked like jumbled shapes. She couldn't really make any of them out. Except that some of them looked like a wedding photo, a baby photo and a photo of a soldier? Those were the only few that looked like anything. 

She kept looking some more, and saw a mirror. She looked at herself. She had her hair up in a messy bun and was in her underwear and an oversized shirt that would fit someone taller and bustier; the collar hung over her right shoulder, it had moon phases on it. "Thats not my shirt. Or maybe it is?" 

Maggie looked down at her hands. They were clean, but with some faint scars on them. And... Is that a wedding and engagement ring!? 

Maggie backed up some. Where the hell was she! She stopped quickly when she heard giggling. It sounded like the voice from earlier, but this time clearer. She turned around and saw that it was coming from the closet. 

A smile spread across her face for whatever reason and something in her body made her want to walk forward. She approached the closest door and gripped the door nob. The giggling started back up again. She opened the door quickly and was graced with the sight of a laughing beautiful toddler. 

"You found me momma!" The little girl laughed. 

The biggest smile spread across Maggie's face and she felt so happy and at peace. Like nothing else mattered. She didn't know how but a name slipped effortlessly off her lips like she has said it a thousand times before. 

"I found you Jamie!" She giggled as she moved forward to scoop the girl up in her arms. It felt right. This house. This little girl. Her name. But still something was missing. 

 

"Woof! Woof!" A dogs bark could be heard from the other room.

Maggie looked over at the door out of the bedroom with caution. 

"Momma! Momma! The puppy! The puppy!"

Maggie looked over at Jamie in confusion. "Huh?" 

"Silly mommy. It's baby Gertrude." Jamie waved her hands in the air. 

Maggie smiled at how cute and adorable the little girl is. She had a slightly lighter skin complexion than she did and she had messy, curly, dark brown hair that got into her eyes. It also had a red tint to it that made Maggie admire it. The color reminded her of something, but she didn't know what. She also had on some dark blue pj's with a big red 'S' in a diamond shape on them; whatever that meant. She couldn't have been no more than three. 

"Momma the puppy!" The little girl begged. 

"Oh! Alright." Maggie walked over to the door with Jamie in her arms. She opened it and was blessed with the smell of breakfast cooking. She looked around the living room; that was also attached to the kitchen, her eyes landed on a dog that was in its cage. 

Jamie started to squirm so Maggie put her down. The little girl immediately bursted out into mess of giggles as she ran towards the dogs cage, to let her out. 

"Gertrude! Gertrude! I love you I love you so much!" Jamie said as the dog attacked Jamie with a mess of kisses. 

Maggie smiled even more at that. It had to be the cutest thing shes ever seen. She watched them play for a minute longer before her stomach growled. The smell of bacon and eggs started to over take her senses and she walked over into the kitchen. Admiring what was on the stove. But her ears picked up on something. She wondered why she didn't hear it before. It sounded like water. And it was coming from the bedroom area. Was it raining out? If it was, it sounded a little odd. But the sound immediately stopped so Maggie didn't think much of it. 

She inhaled the scent of the eggs and her mouth watered. She grabbed some pepper and started seasoning it some, and began to start her magic with the food.   
Maggie loves cooking. It's something she enjoys very much. 

She gets lost in her head as she starts making some pancakes. She hums a tune in her head and sways her hips along to it. Almost forgetting where she was. 

She's dragged back to reality though, when she feels someones hands come around her waist. They lean down and press their face in her neck. She jumped some. Not because shes scared; she's honestly welcoming this feeling for whatever reason, but because the persons wet hair is touching her bare shoulder and neck. They breath in her scent before they speak. "Mm morning babe!" 

Maggie feels a sudden heat grow in between her legs as she feels this person press up against her body. She doesn't understand it. And judging by their voice the persons a she. 

The woman starts trailing kisses all over her neck, and her hands wander down Maggie's abdomen sinking under the waistband of her shorts. 

Maggie lets out a low moan. Her eyes go wide in shock and she covers her mouth with her hand. 

The woman behind her starts to giggle. "What? Didn't get enough of me from last night?... And this morning?" She giggles some more as she continues her venture down Maggie's waistband. 

Maggie's eyebrows furrow and she tilts her head up. Her cheeks grow red and she feels the sudden urge to throw this person down on that bed in that bedroom and make love to them repeatedly. Never wanting to let this go. She turns around and pulls the woman in closer to her. She wants this. She wants this like she'll never get it again. No, she needs it! 

She comes face to face with the woman. Who happens to be taller than her and much paler. She has short beautiful red hair and gorgeous brown eyes you could get lost in. And... That smile. Oh man that smile. 

"Hey." Maggie says softly as she raps her arms around the taller woman's neck. She gives her a big dimpled smile as she looks into her eyes. 

The woman looks back and her smile grows. "Why are you looking at me like you haven't seen me in years?" She giggles some and shakes her head. It was rhetorical, mostly. She didn't expect an answer. 

Maggie looked up into the woman's eyes and sighed. This didn't feel a thing like puppy love. No. This right here was absolutely true love. She gave the woman an answer, and like before, her name came off her tongue effortlessly, like she has said it for years. "Because. I'm still amazed to be married to you, Alexandra Danvers. I don't want to wake up one day and realize that I dreamt it all. You and our beautiful Jamie. I love you two, forever and always." 

Alex shook her head as she gasped at Maggie's words. "Wow!" Was all she could muster right then and there. She needed to express her love. That words cant do justice for. So she leans down and kisses Maggie, like its their last. And she pulls her closer to her. Then she pulls back, resting her forehead on Maggie's, keeping her eyes closed. 

Maggie looks up at this gorgeous woman and still can't believe she's her's. She giggles as she looks at Alex. Who always has that amazed look on her face after they share a passionate kiss. 

"I don't wanna lose this." Alex speaks quietly. Her eyes are opened now, but shes looking down at the floor. "I don't want to lose you." She looks at Maggie for a moment and then away again, her voice cracks some and everything around them seems to shift. Everything but Alex. As if she's the only real thing here. She starts to back away. 

"Alex?" Maggie asks in confusion. 

"But I've lost Kara and my mother. And its all your fault Maggie! Its your fault!" Alex looks at her with angry eyes. 

Maggie shakes her head. She looks around her. Everything in the room changed. The atmosphere wasn't comforting anymore. And parts of the house were gone. Like it was engulfed in blackness. "Jamie!" Maggie shouted. She began to panic. 

"My family's falling apart Maggie! Everyone is leaving me! And Im stuck with you! My life is ruined! I cant start a career because I have to provide for you and your mistake! Or else I'll feel guilty for leaving you. But I do feel guilty! Because I had to leave Kara! She's alone and she hates me because of you." Alex walked forward. 

Maggie started to cry. She covered her face with her hands. She wanted this to end. She couldn't take this! 

"Look at me!" Alex screamed as she pulled Maggie's hands from her face. "You deserve this! You deserve all of it! Because all you are is bad luck! You ruin peoples lives and thats why people love hurting you! I love hurting you! Because its the only thing that makes me feel better. If I never met you, if I never talked to you or tried with you, then maybe I wouldn't be here. Maybe my mom would still be alive and my dad wouldn't have left. Maybe Kara would still love me and maybe I'd still have a family. But I don't! Because of you! I hate you! I hate you and your daughter!" 

All of sudden Maggie was on her knees and she was holding a crying new born baby in her arms. Tears were pouring down her face and a storm was around them. 

 

"Ahhh! Make that waste of space shut up!" Alex lunged her arm down at Jamie and Maggie quickly shot her arm up to grab it. 

She was angry now. And she stared up into Alex's eyes which were cold and uninviting. She looked up at the woman who she still loved. Even after what she said and what she was trying to do. But then that loved quickly dissipated when Alex turned into Jimmy. 

"Hey baby." He smirked and he pulled his arm from Maggie's grasped and yanked down at her again. Quickly taking the child from Maggie. 

"No! No! No!" Maggie screamed. She tried to take her back but everything in her was frozen still. "Stop it! Give her back! Don't hurt her!" 

"Shes mine and I'll do what I want with her!" Jimmy screamed. "Like I did to Alex!" 

Maggie looked behind Jimmy and she saw Alex laying on the floor in a pool of blood. 

She shook her head frantically. Jimmy's laughter started to ring through her ears followed by her baby's cry. And then it was all she could hear. Everything went black. Everything except Alex's dead body and the sounds of Jimmy and Jamie. 

Maggie's hands shook as she reached out for Alex. The baby stopped crying and she noticed a babies blanket on Alex's body. It was covered in blood but she knew it wasn't Alex's blood. She quickly backed away and pulled her knees to her chest. She closed her eyes and trjed to black out the sounds. 

"Leave me alone! Stop it! Go away!" She screamed. And immediately felt herself slipping away from that world and into another place. 

"Maggie! Maggie Its okay! Im here I have you! Its okay, its okay!"

 

Light filled Maggie's eyes as she opened them, squinting at the harsh brightness, that was immediately blocked by Alex.   
"A-Alex?" 

"Maggie! Oh Im so glad you're okay!"

Maggie started to sit up but Alex's hand on her chest stopped her. 

"Hey, hey. You need to relax!"

Maggie looked around frantically. Expecting someone to come through the door and hurt her. 

"You're okay Maggie!" Alex moved so she could make her way into the girls view again. 

Maggie looked into her eyes. She stared at the woman and she felt safe. She sighed in relief, calming down as she looked into Alex's brown eyes. "Are you okay though?" Maggie asked worryingly. 

"That doesn't matter." 

"Yes it does!" Maggie protested. 

"Who cares!" Alex said slightly annoyed. She just wanted to focus on Maggie. 

"I do!" 

Alex stared down at her. She really did care about her. Alex still hasn't really thought about how Maggie feels for her. She knows for sure that she cares a great deal for the smaller woman. But she never sat down to think how much the smaller woman cares for her.   
"Okay, okay. If it makes you feel any better, the doctors patched me up. I just need a few days beds rest. Other than that. Im fine. Im just gonna have a couple new scars now, nothing new." Alex looked away at the last part. 

Maggie reached out and grabbed Alex's hand causing the taller woman to look at her. "Thank you." She said softly. "Alex- I. I know you care about me. But I want you to be with your mother. She needs you more. And I'm not that important. I can wait. Besides she's your family." 

Alex looked shocked at that. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Maggie! No. You are just as important as she is to me. And I've waited three days for you to wake up! And whether you like it or not, you are my family! Also I've been going back and fourth, thank you very much! And Kara's with her and my dads almost home to see her! I wanna be here for you too."

Maggie shook her head. "But-but It's my..." She looked down.

"Maggie! This isn't your fault don't blame yourself! Don't you ever go there! Do you hear me!" 

"Its true though. None of this would have happened if I never came here."

Alex felt a little hurt. She looked down and spoke quietly. "But then you wouldn't have met me."

"Exactly! Everything would have been better off!" Maggie snapped. 

Alex looked up. Her brows furrowed with wide eyes and her lip quivered. 

"Alex... I didn't mean it like that." 

"That doesn't matter Maggie! None of its on you! So don't blame yourself! Knock it the fuck off! Besides if anyone is to blame its me! I left my mom. And Kara's right about what she said. But shes slowly forgiving me. Not that I deserve it." 

Maggie didn't say anything at that. She just listened. 

 

"And about what you said back there, in the ambulance. Maggie you are not bad luck. And I will prove that to you, I promise. Just like I promise to be a better person. I promise to be the woman you deserve. Or at least try to be half that. I'll stop cutting, I'll stop drinking and I'll stop smoking. I'll do it all for you. I'll even dress differently if thats what you want. I'll get rid of all my nerdy stuff and I'll get a real job. If thats what it takes, I'll do it, I'd do anything for you." 

"Alex... Thats so sweet. If you do that I promise to change for the better as well. But please don't ever change yourself for me or anyone. Believe or not but I like your clothes, its so cute! And whatever new styles you wanna try Im all for! And I love that your nerdy and smart! Its kinda hot actually. And I want you to pursue the career you want to do. And I think your perfect! Im honestly the one here who needs to be the woman you deserve. You come from a smart, strong, and kinda rich family. You're sweet and considerate, and your so fucking smart! And talented! Im just a poor, bitchy, idiot who's most likely pregnant." She giggled the last part a little awkwardly. Then she realized what she said and immediately prepared for the worst. 

Alex stared at her in disbelief. She was quickly prepared to counter what Maggie had said about herself before she heard the last part. "What?" 

"Well... I, Im-Im. Do-does this change things?" Maggie stuttered, as her voice broke, before continuing. "Because I understand If you don't want to do thi-"

"-Maggie that would be awesome!" Alex said cheerfully.

"Wait! You think so? Wait what!?" Maggie asked in confusion at her response. She expected Alex to freak out or just run away. 

"Oh my god! Yes of course Maggie! I-I you're going to be a mother!"

"Well maybe... I still haven't used a pregnancy test."

"Do you know what you're gonna name it!? Ohh ohh what if its a boy! We could name him Alex after me or If its a girl also maybe Alex! Haha thats a joke by the way. Its your kid, you should name it whatever you want to! But if It were mine, a boy would be Jeremy after my dad, or for a girl, Jamie." 

"Haha Alex. But this isn't definite y'know. And why Jamie? Like J-a-i-m-e? Or J-a-y-m-e?" Maggie asked.

"I don't know. I just really like it. And neither. I always liked it spelled J-a-m-i-e. And whats great is that the end, ends in 'ie' just like how Maggie does!" 

Maggie smiled at Alex's enthusiasm for the situation. And something felt familiar about the name Jamie. But she couldn't figure out why. It made her think of her nightmare for some reason, but she couldn't remember any of it, except that it was awful. Maybe she'll never know. "Jamie huh?" Maggie thought it over. She liked it very much. And not just because it was coming from Alex. 

Alex blushed and looked away. She rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "It doesn't have to be that though. I know its weird or over used like Alex is."

"I love it Alex!" Maggie chimed in.

Alex looked up and felt Ecstatic about her reaction. "Y-you do?" 

"Yeah! Its adorable! And this Jamie isn't over used. And I love you name too! It sounds cool. At least your name doesn't sound like a drink or an old ladies name." Maggie giggled a little at the end. 

Alex looked at her curiously. "Wait what?" She laughed. 

Maggie suddenly felt a little shy. "Yeah! Well, my full name is Margarita. I guess my mom liked Maggie but she needed it to sound Spanish for whatever reason. Even though I'm like twenty five percent white on my dads side. Thats why my last name sounds like a white dudes name. But Margarita is a drink and don't you think Maggie sounds like an old ladies name?"

Alex sat there for a second. She shouldn't be shocked. She did run into Maggie's creep of a dad before, and he said her name. "I mean I can see the drink one, but either way I think both is really cute! And I don't think it sounds like an old ladies name. If you want to have an old chicks name I'll start calling you Peggy or Marg!" Alex gave Maggie the biggest smile shes ever given anyone. 

Maggie had a cross between an amused look and an annoyed look on her face as she shook her head, laughing to herself. She pointed at the door before she spoke. "Get out." She joked.

Alex held up her arms with an innocent look on her face. "I mean... Honestly it's interesting. You're the one person I know with a lot of names. You're really living up to your Latino side. Aren't you Sawyer?"

"You wanna get beat? And really? Danvers or how about Allie? Or Lexie? Ooh thats a good one! Sexy Lexie! Or what about Lex? Or Alexandra, which is a good one to say when Im mad. Or cant forget about Al!" 

"Okay okay." Alex held up her hands in defeat. "You wanna play the name game. I got more up my sleeve. Margaret! Or Mags. Or Magdalene! admit it! You have so many names!" 

"Oh-my god! Why do you tease me!" 

"Because I love you." Alex smiled. She didn't think anything wrong when she said it, but after it sunk in she realized she may have made a mistake. But she tried her best to play it off. "...you-r smile!"

 

Maggie's expression changed from happy to a little sad when Alex changed what she said. She shouldn't be sad by it. They had said it before, but that was in the heat of passion. It's understandable that Alex may be regretting it now. But than again she wouldn't have said it a second time and then get nervous about it and switch. And its not like she said anything horrible. She always manages to say such sweet things. 

Alex's heart pounded in her ears. It was obvious Maggie caught her. And she didn't know how to change the subject or what she should even say. So they just sat there in silence for a while. Just enjoying each others company. It was the first time in a long time that they both felt at peace especially after everything that had happened. 

 

"Alex?" 

Alex lifted her head off of Maggie's chest and turned her head to look at her. "Yeah Mags?" 

"Um... Did my parents ever stop by?" Maggie dreaded having to ask the question. 

Alex pondered about it for a moment. It was hard to say because she was switching rooms a lot. "I mean I didn't see them myself. But they could have stopped by when I was with my mom." 

Maggie breathed in a sharp breath of air. She was disappointed. Even if they did come by, thats all they did. Not stay with her. Maggie's sure Mrs Danvers wouldn't have left Alex side. But then again she does work here. But still. A parent should be there for there kid. Even if they're alternating. It would be nice for one of them to be here. 

Disappointment could be heard in Maggie's voice. "Oh." Was all she could say. Her head hung down in sadness and the tears burned in her eyes. 

Alex wanted to make Maggie feel better. So she thought hard about something to say. "But I did hear something about a call from someone named Julie." 

Maggie's head shot up. "What!" She lunged forward at Alex. 

"Hey! Dont do that! You'll hu-"

"Did you hear the rest of her name?" Maggie asked as she clung to Alex's collar. Pain shooting out everywhere as she did this, but she ignored it.

Alex was worried for Maggie. So she reached down to adjust her body so she was at least sitting on her butt and not laying awkwardly over her lap. Which Maggie just responded by giving Alex an agitated look, while also pulling her closer with her legs, that were hanging off the side of the bed. 

"Alex!" Maggie said annoyed.

"Um, I think the last name started with a D. Daz? Maybe Dazay?" 

"Diaz?" Maggie cut in asking.

"Yeah! Thats the one!" 

Maggie all but squealed and pulled Alex in for a tight hug. She pulled back but kept her arms around her neck as she spoke cheerfully. "Alex! Thats my auntie Jules!!! She's most likely coming and my sister might be with her too!" Maggie bounced in her spot.

"The aunt that you'd visit all the time?" 

"Yes! Oh my god. I love her so much! Even though I don't see her very often, she still feels like a mom to me. And more so then my real one."

"Maggie thats great!" Alex rapped her arms around Maggie and held her closer to her. 

"She gonna love you Alex!"

Alex lowered her face down to Maggie's neck where she planted a kiss there. "If shes anything like you, then I think I will like her, as well."

Maggie smiled at Alex's words, and her gesture of affection. But that was soon interrupted when the doctor and two other people walked in.

 

"Yes, yes Mr and Mrs's Sawyer! She is still stable and we have some interesting news we'd like to tell y- oh! I didn't know somebody else was in he- wait! Shes awake!" The doctor yelled the last part for the nurses to run in. 

Alex and Maggie quickly moved apart when they heard the door open and the doctors voice. Maggie laid back down and fixed her blankets, but she felt scared when she saw her parents here. 

"Oh my baby!" Mrs Sawyer yelled as she ran to Maggie pulling her in for a hug. 

Maggie muffled a cry when her mothers weight came over her bruised body. Her hands were pressed into tender parts of her back and it all burned and ached so bad. 

Alex noticed this and went to say something, but Maggie shook her head at her. 

"'Scuse me miss?" The doctor said to Alex. "But this patient is reserved for family visits only." 

Maggie looked over at the doctor. Infuriated. "Wait what!? Since when? I want her here!"

Mrs Sawyer moved back some to look at Maggie. "Baby listen. Since your... Incident we don't want anyone here that we don't know or trust and its easier to make the visits strictly family."

"Okay! Well good news! I know and trust Alex!" Maggie gestured to Alex. 

This pissed Mrs Sawyer off to no end. "Maggie that doesn't matter!"

"Yes it does!" Maggie shouted. "Do you even know who she is? Or what she did for me!? Shes the one who saved me. She risked her life for me! And you're telling me she cant be here!" 

Mrs Sawyer didn't know what to do. So she turned toward her husband who was just staring off into space.   
"Honey!"

"Oh! A..." Mr Sawyer looked over at Alex for a second before he recognized her. "Hey I know you! You're that girl I fli- talked to outside the precinct." 

"Oh yeah!" Alex pretended to be interested, like she gave a damn about this man. Only for Maggie. 

"Linda! I told Alex here about Maggie and that they should be friends. She must have looked for her at school after that! I think it'd be great if she stayed!" 

"Thank you daddy!" Maggie pretended to be grateful. As long as Alex can be here, thats all that mattered. But Maggie's mom didn't like that one bit.

And judging by the look on Alex's face she didn't trust her father. 

Mr sawyer turned to the doctor. "So doctor? What was the news you wanted to share with us about Margarita here?"

Alex and Maggie looked at each other. Alex felt scared for what he might say. For how Maggie's parents will react. 

But before he could say anything a few nurses walked in to immediately check Maggie over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm hoping the next chapter will be the last one. But don't worry! I want to to make this into a series. Also let me know what you thought of this chapter. I have mix feelings for this one. And also never be afraid to give me constructive criticism or if theres something I could do better with this story.


	20. New beginning's

As soon as the nurses left, a couple more doctors came in and Alex and Maggie's parents were basically pushed out of the room. 

"I'm going to go and check on my mom. I promise I'll come back and check on you!" Alex said as she got shoved out of the room. 

 

That promise wasn't kept though...

When Alex came back a few hours later her parents were back in the room with her. But her father had apparently left to go back to the police station. He had 'business' with Jimmy. 

Alex entered the room but then a second after Maggie's mom quickly stood up and walked over to Alex. She pointed out in the hallway. "I wanna have a conversation with you." 

"Oh... kay?" Alex said. She gave Maggie one last look before exiting the room with mrs Sawyer, who closed the door behind her. 

Alex smiled, trying to be polite to her, for Maggie. "So what did you wan-"

"-I don't want you near my daughter." Mrs Sawyer cut her off. She held a finger up towards Alex. 

"What?!" Alex asked feeling angry and confused. 

"I don't care what you did! If you saved my Maggie or not. You are the reason she's in this mess! She told me everything. You chased her run into that monsters arms, because she was... confused, with this- this sin!"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Oh for god sa-"

"I'm not done! I see the way my husband looks at you. I'm trying to get him on the right road and that can't happen if he's fucking you with his eyes. I'm not gonna have some... dyke come into my family and tear it apart! Manipulating my daughter and tempting my husband! I want you out of her life! Forever!" She screamed the last part. 

Alex was sure Maggie heard that. She shook her head. "Are you fucking kidding me!? I'm destroying your family? With my- my manipulation and temptation!? How dare you! Your husband hurts her! And you let it happen!! You are the manipulative one! You just wanna control Maggie! You don't care abo-"

*SMACK*

Mrs Sawyer hit the girl. The slap was so hard and loud it echoed through the hallway. Doctors and nurses were looking there way. 

Alex kept her head turned as she listened to Maggie's mother. 

"Shut up! You don't get to tell me how I parent! I don't want to ever see you with my daughter ever again! Do you hear me!?" She screamed, with tears in her eyes. Then she turned and opened the door.

Maggie got a quick view of the side of Alex's face. She could see her cheek beat red and her tears rolling down her cheek. The door didn't close all the way. It was cracked open. Maggie could see Alex turn and look toward her, before walking away. She started to cry. She desperately wanted to call her back, but no words were leaving her mouth. She knew she couldn't keep her. She was better off. She could go to college, get a career, meet someone that would be good for her... good enough for her. 

 

6 months later...

 

Alex paced back and forth. Waiting for the call. She was expecting to hear back from the military to see if they excepted her applications. And that she was clear to go. Kara and her mother were sitting on the couch watching her and waiting. 

The phone started to ring and Alex quickly picked it up. "Hello!?" 

Eliza and Kara watched with anticipation. Watching for any sign that they accepted her. 

"Okay. I will. Thank you." Alex hung up. She turned toward them and started squealing. Kara and Eliza got up and joined her. They all jumped together, feeling very giddy. 

"Im so proud of you honey!" Eliza started to tear up. 

"Awe mom." Alex said then pulled her in for a hug. 

"Hey let me get in there!" Kara slithered into their embraced. 

They stayed like that for a while. Everything felt so emotional. Even though everything calmed down in the last 6 months there was still guilt, regret and sadness hanging over their shoulders. 

Alex stopped cutting when her mother found out and begged her. She even stopped drinking and smoking weed. It wasn't easy but she did it. She hadn't thought about Maggie since the week she had to step out of her life. The only way she could deal with it all was if she forgot it all. Which made not using any of her outlets even harder. It also help that Maggie's parents pulled her out of school, so she didn't have to worry about running into her in the halls, or at lunch. She still got panic attacks and she had terror attacks now. Kara was the only one who could calm her down. 

Kara forgave Alex a week after it all happened. She stopped hanging out with friends after school and quit track to take care of her mom. Alex got a job to help with the bills, while her mother was on medical leave. The danvers sisters worked together to nurse their mother back to health. And soon enough, well... Not soon, but she did recover. But she has bad back pains now. They weren't constant. But when they came they hurt so bad. So bad that Alex and Kara had to help her deal with the pain. 

There was peace in the Danvers house. Alex and Eliza stopped arguing and everyone helped each other out. 

 

 

"Looks like Lena Luthor is having a birthday party." Eliza said as she went through the mail. 

Kara turned and looked at her mother. "Oh." 

Eliza turned toward her. "You don't want to go?" 

Kara shook her head. She was afraid to leave her mother and she really didn't see any of her friends since the accident. Though Lena did come by to help, but that stopped about two months ago. "Nah... I haven't seen her in a while, anyways. It'd be weird."

Eliza sighed and then turned back towards the pile of mail. "Kara. Honey. Im fine. You don't need to worry about me. You've been helping me so much. You haven't done anything for yourself." Eliza saw Alex walk by in the corner of her eye and she turned towards them. "You too Alexandra." 

"Huh?" Alex asked. 

"Alex... Why don't you take your sister out and go have some fun and then if you want to, drop by Lena's birthday party." Eliza smiled. 

"But... Mo-" 

"No buts, Alexandra." Eliza held up her hands. 

Alex sighed. "What are we suppose to do?" 

"Go to the spa, or the mall. Or-" Eliza walked towards Alex. She reached out and grabbed a strand of her long hair. "Maybe a haircut?" 

Alex's eyes widened. "Um... I don't know." 

"Think it over honey. I think it'll be a nice change." Eliza smiled and then walked away. "I expect a call by... 8:30 for you two to check in." Then she left the room. 

Kara and Alex looked at each other. 

"What do you wanna do?" Alex asked. 

"I wanna see you with short hair." Kara answered. 

"Of course!" Alex grumbled. 

"Hey think of it this way! You need to cut your hair short for the army anyways! Might as well do it now." 

"Fine! But then I get to pick next."

 

"Okay Alex! What are we doing today?" The hair dresser asked while running his fingers through Alex's long hair and looking at her through the mirror. 

"You know what Barry! Just give me what you think would make the ladies swoon. But... make it chin length."

Barry giggled as he ran his fingers through her hair again. "Awesome! I know definitely what to give you. I'm glad you're doing this by the way. I see you come In here every time Kara gets her hair done and I think, hey! Look at that amazing hair, I want to cut it off!"

Alex giggled. "I have to ask. You go to school for half a day and you're steadying to be a forensics detective. Why Nora's hair salon?" 

"Oh... Well. This was my mothers business and my... dad, Joe signed for it, for me, but he's in central city right now. So I manage the place, with the help of my adoptive brother Wally and my girlfriend Iris. A few of my friends work here as well. You might now Caitlyn and Patty." Barry started to spray Alex's hair. He ran a comb through it measuring things out.

 

"Yeah I've seen them around. And wow. You do all that huh? How are you only 18 and so good at cutting hair?" 

"My mother taught me when I was little. She wanted me to be able to work here as a part time job as an assistant. I wouldn't be able to cut peoples hair without a license, though. But I took a class just so I could test out and get it." He combed her hair down against the seat and started cutting big sections off, then he picked up her hair and bounced it in his hands, to make sure all the hair came off and that everything looked even, so far. 

Alex gasped as she watched him do this. "I'm so nervous." 

Barry smiled. "Don't worry. All the ladies'll be coming after you, like bees on honey!." He chuckled. 

Alex rolled her eyes and then smiled. "You know Barry you're pretty cute. If I liked guys, I would probably go for a guy like you. But... you're also to much like my little sister. So I feel like that might be weird." 

Barry laughed. "I always assumed you were into the more tough on the outside, soft on the inside kind of people. Im just soft. You'd probably be best friends with my friend Ollie. He reminds me of you, except he's an asshole, a lot and really bossy. I've always wanted to see what would happen if he met you and now that you're going into the army that just makes me wanna see it even more!" 

"Maybe I'll meet him one day and we can go head to head."

"That would be awesome! Honest to god he could be your long lost older brother!"

 

Kara waited for Alex in the waiting section. She had headphones in and was playing a game on her phone. She sat there for about 20 minutes before Alex came out. 

She looked up and gasped. She pulled her headphones out and clasped her hands together. "Oh my god!" She stood up slowly. 

Barry came over to ring her up. "Isn't cool!?" 

"Holy shit! It's amazing! Alex you look so beautiful with your new haircut!" 

It was up to her chin, and it had pretty, wavy curls in it! And went up higher in the back, the the front of the bangs. 

Alex smiled and blushed. "Thanks Kar." 

Barry smiled as he watched them. 

Alex walked over to the counter and pulled out her wallet. She paid for her haircut and then tipped him very generously. 

"Woah! Alex. Thank you!" 

"You're very welcome and call me sometime. I like you. How come we haven't become friends?" 

"I will definitely do that. And because I'm sadly a grade above you. We should go in one of those escape rooms. Between our knowledge we're bound to get out really quick, and get it for free." 

"That's true. And let's definitely do it."

Kara tapped her foot quickly becoming impatient. "Okay come on! We'll be here all day if you two keep nerding out!" 

Barry giggled. "Have a nice day Alex." 

 

"You too Barry." Alex said then was pulled out by Kara. 

"Finally! Come on heart throb! What do you say to some shopping!?" Kara asked.

"I say my wallets going to be empty by the next hour." 

Kara rolled her eyes while smiling. "Not me! For you. You need a new wardrobe. You cant wear hot topic clothes forever." 

"I will and you'll watch me do it!" Alex joked. 

"Just some new jackets and a couple shirts. Maybe less skinny jeans. I don't know how your legs haven't fallen off yet."

 

"Fine whatever. Lead the way fashion expert." Alex gestured in front of her as she smiled.

 

 

After a fifty shirts and pants later, they're finally ready to leave. Kara had Alex in the changing room for a good hour. 

"Thank god we're done!" Alex groaned. 

They walked over to the check out and right as they got up there Kara saw sweater she had to have. "Alex! Please."

Alex was going to say no. But as soon as she looked over at Kara she was getting the puppy dog eyes. She sighed. "Fine. Bring it here." Alex grabbed it and looked at the tag. She then turned toward Kara glaring at her. "This is your birthday present." 

Kara looked at her all innocent and smiled. "As long as I get the gorgeous thing."

Alex shook her head, then handed the lady her bank card. 

She bagged up her things and handed them to Alex with her receipt. "Have a nice day, mam." 

"Thank you." Alex took her things and then grabbed Kara. "Come on you little gremlin." 

"Where to next boss?" 

Alex looked around the street. "Im in the mood for ice cream, then library!" She said cheerfully as she dragged Kara off to the ice cream parlor.

 

 

They entered the building and went up to the counter, where there were a million options and combinations to choose from. 

Kara shoved her face against the glass and looked at all the options. "Alex! This place is like the ice cream of subway!" She cried happy tears. 

Alex patted her back. "There, there. Eat as much as your little tummy can handle." 

Kara sobbed when Alex said that. "I'm in heaven!" She squealed. "Rao's heaven!" 

"Alright get off the glass before you break it, with that hard stare." Alex reached out and pulled a panting Kara off the glass. "Now. Order your treat! Then we can go to the library!" Alex said excitedly. 

 

Kara turned and gave her a solute. "Aye aye captain!" 

Alex grinned before following up with her joke. "Ohhhhh!" She imitated the spongebob opening. When she was done her and Kara stared at each other, before breaking out into uncontrollable laughter. 

 

"Kay, Kara slow down! You're going to choke on your ice cream!" Alex said as they walked down the street. Where the library was. 

"But- but. It's so good Alex!" 

"Mine is too. And you don't see me inhaling mine" 

"Haha. Very funny Alex!"

"Oh no. You got it all over your face! Hurry up! We can go in the restroom when we get to the library."

"You just wanna get there faster so you can rent Manga and play video games!"

"That's a plus! But you're covered in chocolate and sprinkles and I'm not buying you another shirt!" 

 

 

Alex started rushing Kara in as soon as they got into the library. They made a b line to the bathroom. She grabbed a bunch of paper towels and ran them under some water. Then walked over and started wiping at Kara's face. 

"Gah, ouch. Alex! I can do it!" Kara said agitated as she yanked the paper towels from her. 

Alex held up her hands in a surrender. "Okay, okay. Take it easy." She joked at the last part. She started bouncing on her feet. 

"Go read your comics already. I'll catch up with you later. I'll probably make a stop in the teen fiction section and read for a while." 

"Thank you Kara!" Alex hugged her and then ran out of the bathroom. She started a light jog towards the back of the library where some of her favorite novels were. But she ended up crashing into someone on the way back there. She caught herself halfway, but the person she ran into fell to the floor with a painful sounding thud and a little cry. Alex started apologizing profusely. "Oh my god I'm so sorry I-" Then stopped when she saw who it was. She quickly got to there side. "Maggie..." Tears came to her eyes. She reached out for her but then stopped. 

"Hey Danvers." Maggie said painfully from the ground, as she looked up at Alex still wincing from the pain. "Long time no see." She opened her eyes all the way and looked up at her. "You cut your hair...?"

Alex reached up to her hair nervously and held her bang. "Yeah... I got it done this morning."

Maggie started to get up but struggled. 

"Oh!" Alex leaned toward her and grabbed her pulling her up. 

"Thank you." Maggie said before looking back at Alex. "And I like it. You- you look beautiful." She blushed before looking down and away from her. 

"Thanks." Alex said shyly. She looked down and notice something she didn't quite notice before. She hesitated to reach out, but then Maggie gently grabbed her hand and pulled it close, placing it on her stomach. Alex softly gasped. She began to tear up. "Your baby." She practically whispered. "You're really pregnant. Aren't you?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah." She said quietly. 

Alex felt ten times worse now for knocking her over. No wonder she was in a lot of pain. 

"You didn't fall on me this time." Maggie smiled. 

Alex looked up a little confused. "Huh?" 

Maggie shook her head. "When we first met. You fell on me like twice." 

"Oh yeah! I think you ended up doing that once too." Alex smiled but then it fell from her face. "Maggie how have you been. I- I'm sor-" 

"Don't!" Maggie cut her off. "Don't apologize. Never apologize! It was that snakes fault. Alex..." She started to get worked up. 

Alex grabbed her hand and led her over to a table all the way in the back; that was always empty, and pulled out a chair for her. 

Maggie took it and smiled. "Always such a gentlewoman." 

Alex ran over and sat on the other end, and leaned against the table, resting her arms on the top. "Okay I wont." She spoke softly. "Just... can we- can we talk? Do you want to talk?"

"Of course! I would love that."

"So... What are you up to at the library?" Alex asked. Starting off their conversation with something easy. 

"I come here every day. On the week days, to do my school online and on the weekends to get away from my parents. I just tell them that I come here to study, but I really sit on the couch and watch tv, or on the occasion, I read a book." 

Alex felt a little sad. If she had known, then she would have come here and see Maggie. But maybe time apart was good...? For them both? "That's good that you can relax. Do you like homeschooling?" 

"Honestly?" Maggie asked.

"Yeah." 

"It's nice. No stress like a public school and I don't have to worry about negative peers. But... It gets lonely." Maggie reached out and grasped Alex's hand. She ran her thumb across the top of hers and smiled sadly. Not meeting Alex's eyes. 

"It's been pretty lonely for me, too. I still go to Midvale high, but less and I work now. I've been... taking care of my mom. Making sure she gets better. Kara's been helping me a lot too. She's been around a lot more."

Maggie nodded, tears falling from her eyes. She still kept looking at their conjoined hands on the table. She took her hand away and sat back. She moved a hand up to cover her face, as the tears fell faster. 

"Hey! Maggie!" Alex called for her. She got up and moved towards her, crouching at her side. "Hey!" She caressed her shoulder. "Maggie please look at me." 

Maggie turned and looked down at Alex. Her face was drenched. 

"I didn't say that to upset you... I- Maggie please don't cry." Alex moved up some and moved her hand up to caress Maggie's cheek, but hesitated again. But luckily Maggie angled her face, so she was resting in Alex's hand. She started to rub her thumb over Maggie's cheek.

Alex shook her head. "I don't blame you. None of us do, Maggie. It's not your fault." She moved up some more and rested her forehead against hers. "I-I've missed you." She whispered. 

Maggie reached out for Alex and rested her hands on her shoulders. Then slid them to the side of her neck and then up the undersides of her face. "I needed you. So badly it hurts. But I had to let you go." Maggie whispered as she cried. "I thought about you every day. Thought about what it would be like to talk to you... To touch you... To hold your hands, and to hold you in my arms." She shook her head. "I needed you like I needed air!" Then she was nodding.

Alex let out a shaky breath. " I'm gonna be honest. I forced myself to forget you. I thought it would make me feel better and in some ways it has. But seeing you here, now. All those feelings have come rushing back to me. And I cant begin to understand why I would ever want to forget you. Everyday without you has felt empty. I felt empty. But I needed to carry on for Kara and my mother. I needed to hold on for them. And you know what I did Maggie? I stopped." Alex shook her head as she spoke. "I stopped smoking, I stopped drinking and I stopped cutting. I did it. Maggie I did it." She repeated it for herself. She hadn't said that out loud before, or even thought to congratulate herself. 

"I understand why you did it. It's okay. And that's so great Alex! I'm so proud of you!" 

 

"Thank you. But enough about me. I want to know what you've been up to." Alex smiled. She got up and went back to her seat, resting her hands back on the table, in case Maggie wanted to hold her hand. 

"Well... nothing really interesting. Since my parents found out about my pregnancy they've let up on me, a lot. But when they found out they were angry. Not at me of course. My dad threatened the state that he was going to go kill... you know who, himself. And they caught Rob. He's going for fifty years." Maggie paused for a moment before continuing. "I think my parents want me to get an abortion, Alex. And I think If I don't they'll threaten me to give it up for adoption. But after everything that's happened. I cant... I don't wanna lose my baby Alex! And I don't know what to do!" 

Alex reached out and grabbed Maggie's hands and interlocked their fingers, to calm Maggie down. "Maybe... If it comes down to it, I can adopt them?" 

Maggie looked up at her shocked. "What?" 

"I mean I'll be eighteen soon. And If it means you can keep your baby."

"You-you would do that? Wait, no that's to much. I cant expect you to do that." 

"I want to! And it's just a back up plan, anyways. A just in case kinda thing." 

"Yeah." 

"Do you know when you'll be due?"

Maggie looked down and removed one of her hands from Alex and rested it on her own belly. "May 25th. Roughly... But due dates are never accurate." Maggie said. She expected a response and when she didn't get one she looked up. Alex's head hung low and she was staring down with a sad look. "What's wrong?"

Alex looked up at her but then turned from her gaze. "I-I leave before then." 

"What? Where are you going?" Maggie asked sadly. 

"I'm... leaving for the military." Alex said with a quiet voice. 

Maggie's throat hitched and her heart broke. "You are?" 

Alex nodded. 

Maggie looked down, but then grabbed Alex's hands, quickly looking back up at her. "I want to see you! I want to see you more before you leave. That's three months I have with you! If you want to, of course."

"But it would only be on the weekends..." Alex said feeling disappointed.

"As long as I get to see you."

"Maggie... How do you feel about me going in the service?" Alex asked a little nervous.

Maggie thought for an answer for a moment. "I... I think it's your life and you need to do what you want and what makes you happy. This is a surprise and I'm sad and scared. But this is what you want to do and I'm going to support you no matter what."

"But the problem is, you make me happy Maggie. I want to go, but I don't want to leave you. I don't want to miss you give birth. Or... any of it." 

"You make me happy too... If only I was turning eighteen. I could leave and go with you." 

 

"If only."

 

"Hey, Alex. I was looking for you in the game section but you weren't th-" kara stopped at the end of the bookshelf when she saw Maggie. 

Maggie and Alex both looked over at her. 

"Hey... Little Danvers." Maggie said softly. 

Kara stared off at them. She didn't know what to say. She forgave Alex for everything, but she didn't realize she still had something against Maggie, until she saw her. 

Alex gave her a pleading look to be nice. And Kara nodded. "Hey Maggie." She said quietly, then walked over to her. "How are you?" She grabbed a chair and joined them. 

"Very pregnant." Maggie giggled, then started feeling awkward. 

Kara looked down and smiled. She really wanted to forgive her. After everything, she should feel bad for her, not blame her for it all. "I see that. Does it feel weird?" Kara looked up at her, curious.

"Kara!" Alex said feeling embarrassed by her question. 

Maggie looked over at Alex. "It's okay, Alex." Then turned to Kara. "Yep. Feels pretty weird. But you get used to it over time. Lucky for me I don't really get morning sickness. So that's a plus. But... It could start at anytime, so I should try my best not to jinks it. But a... I feel like my pregnancy is going pretty smoothly. I just wanna eat everything though. A lot of fish, which I'm kind of annoyed by." 

"Hey! You're just like Kara now!" Alex laughed. 

Maggie looked over at her and smiled. 

"Does it... move around in there?" Kara went to poke her stomach, but stopped. 

"Do you want to feel the baby?" 

Kara looked at her with big eyes, then down at her stomach. She nodded. 

Maggie giggled. "Okay, give me your hand." Maggie reached for Kara's hand and took it in her's. She moved it towards her belly and placed it there. "Can you feel them kicking around?" 

Kara nodded.

"You haven't gotten an ultrasound?" Alex asked cutting in.

Maggie looked over at her. "No. I didn't want to do it. One because... no one special was with me. And two, because I kinda want to wait till the babie's born to see what it is." 

"I hope it's a boy!" Kara said.

"Why do you think it will be, Danvers?" Maggie asked Alex.

Alex sat there for a moment, then turned to her sister. "Kara can I have a turn?" Alex asked her sister. 

Kara nodded and switched chairs, so Alex could come over and take her seat. 

Alex sat down and put her hand on her tummy. Maggie smiled at her. She thought for a moment. "I think it's... I'm going with a girl." Alex said simply. 

Maggie's smile got bigger. Something about it being a girl just felt right. "I think so too! But I'm just happy if the baby's healthy." Maggie and Alex stayed like that for a few fleeting moments. Just gazing at each other, while Alex touched her belly. 

Kara cleared her throat starting to feel a little awkward. She looked down at the clock on her phone. "Alex. If we're going to it, Lena's party will be starting soon." 

Alex looked over at her. "Oh..." Then she looked over at Maggie. 

"You can just drop me off. I don't expect you to want to stay." Kara said. 

"It's what ever you want to do Danvers." Maggie smiled. "I'm here till closing time, then I wait for my ride." 

Alex looked between Kara and Maggie. "I'll drop you off Kara. I wont know most of the people there anyways." She turned back toward Maggie. "You wanna come for the ride? Maybe I'll buy you dinner?" Alex asked with hope in her voice. 

Maggie sat there thinking it over. She hasn't done anything in a long time. She felt a little nervous. "Yes. But please no where expensive." 

Alex's face lit up. "Alright. But now I'm going to have to think of another place." Alex smiled. 

 

 

The ride to Lena's house was very peaceful. Alex and Maggie would steal glances from each other every few minutes and Kara couldn't help but smile. 

"Have fun Kara! Bring us back some cake okay! And call me when you're ready to leave." 

"Got it boss!" Kara giggled before closing the door. "Have fun you two!" She shouted as she walked away. 

Alex shook her head, feeling amused as she drove off. 

"So... Where are we going?" Maggie asked. 

Alex smiled. "You'll have to wait and see." 

 

 

As soon as they parked. Alex got got out of the car and grabbed Maggie. Excitedly pulling her towards the building. 

"Where are we Danvers? Can I take this blind fold off?" 

"Just one more step... and, now!" 

Maggie took her blind fold off and immediately Alex moved out of her way and gestured towards the restaurant. 

Maggie giggled. "Dave and busters!?" 

Alex blushed. "Well you said no where expensive." 

Maggie walked over to her and smiled. She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her over to the dining section. "I honestly shouldn't be surprised." Maggie went to take her seat, but Alex came over and quickly pulled out her chair. 

"What are ya saying Sawyer? That I'm some kind of geek!?" Alex pretended to be hurt. 

Maggie smiled before taking her seat. "Of course. But that's what makes you, you!" Then she took her seat. "Thank you!" 

"You're absolutely welcome?" Alex ran around the table and sat down. "But seriously? When we're done wanna... Play some games " Alex grinned. 

"Of course!" 

 

When they finished there meal Alex excitedly got up and went over to Maggie. "You ready to get beat?" 

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Oh! You're on!" 

They played for a while, until they got tired. But really it was until Kara called and needed to get picked up. 

They left walking next to each other giggling. Then they got into the car and made their way off to Lena's, for Kara. 

 

Maggie looked at Alex as she drove. Studying every little detail about her face. God she was so beautiful! Maggie owed her everything. And yet... Alex was left with nothing, but abandonment from her, an injured mother, a sister that isolated herself from her friends, and all the heart break in the world in Alex's wonderful heart.

Alex noticed Maggie staring and she looked over at her. "You're staring Sawyer." Alex said as she looked out at the road and smiled. 

Maggie didn't look away. "Am I? I guess I got lost in the master piece in front of me." 

Alex giggled. "That was corny Maggie! Even for you." 

Maggie smiled. "Hey! I got you to laugh. That means I win!" 

Alex turned towards her. "Win what!?" Then she looked back at the road. 

"Perhaps... your friendship back?" Maggie asked.

Alex quickly looked back at her again and her face fell. She stopped the car and turned to Maggie. "Maggie we never stopped being friends." Alex was actually hoping they were something more. At least in the past, but she understood why they wouldn't be now. 

"Really? Well... I think we did. We've both changed a lot. And physically. I mean come on! Look at me! I'm big belly pregnant over here! And you- you cut your hair! It's like we're two different people." 

Alex looked down. She wasn't sad. It was all very true. "You're exactly right. Maggie do you wanna be friends?" Alex turned towards her. 

"I would love that." She smiled. 

Alex turned back towards the road and started going again. "I'm glad to be your friend. New and improved Maggie Sawyer!" 

"Likewise, Alex Danvers with short hair!" 

 

A few minutes later they stopped in front of Lena's. It was already dark out and it was starting to get a little chilly. They waited ten minutes and Kara still didn't show. 

Alex pulled out her phone and dialed Kara's number. "Hey! Kara where are you? I've been waiting for ten minutes." 

"What do you mean you're not there!? Then where are you!?" 

"Are you kidding me!? Are you going to stay the night!? And she said what? Well tell her I'm not interested!"

"Why? Because Im not dating some fuckgirl sophomore. I don't care if it's harsh. It's true. She's a womanizer and I'm not dealing with that. Oh my gosh! No! No. I will burn your shit if you do! No she's not talking to Maggie! No that's not why. Because I'm sure she does- wait a minute are you drunk!?"

"Are you kidding me! You know who's ass is gonna get in trouble? No! Mine! If you leave Sara's house I'll tell Lena you like her. Oh! We all know it's true."

"And what? You want to talk to Maggie? Well I don't think she wants to talk to you're blubbering incoherent mess of words, Kar."

"Okay. I love you. Good night."

"And don't leave! I'll pick you up in the morning and be prepared to get your ass whooped." Alex hung up, grumbling over her own words as she turned her engine back on. 

She heard Maggie over in her seat trying to muffle her giggles. 

"What's up with you?" Alex asked. 

Maggie shook her head. "Nothing. I just forgot how funny you and your sister is." 

 

"Well I'm sure they'll be more material tomorrow when I pick her up." Alex paused before looking at Maggie. "Hey would you like to hang out tomorrow? I'll swing by the library and we can hang there or... do whatever you want." Alex looked back at the road, but glanced at Maggie every so often. 

"What about you?" 

"Huh?" Alex asked. 

"What about where you want to go?" 

"Oh! It doesn't matter to me. I just really want to see you." 

"That's so sweet."

"So will you?" 

"Will I what?"

"Will you hang out with me, tomorrow?" 

"Danvers we have six months of catching up to do in the span of three months. Of course I will hang out with you tomorrow and whenever you want after that. I missed you." Maggie smiled before finishing. "So much." She said just above a whisper. 

Alex slowed the car down and parked it when they made it to the library parking lot. "It's closed..."

"Yes it is..." 

"Do you get picked up here... Or?"

"I do." 

"Are your parents here?" 

"Nope."

"So... When do you get picked up?" Alex asked worried. 

"When my dad gets off work." 

"And that is?" 

Maggie instantly got quiet. "11:30 p.m." 

 

Alex looked over at her with wide eyes. "Maggie the library closes at 8:30! On week days. On weekends it closes at 7:30. You mean to tell me you wait out here for about two or three hours, for the majority of the time in the dark, to get picked up?" 

Maggie looked away and nodded. 

Alex looked down and place her hands over face. 

Maggie spoke up. Her voice was small. "It's not that bad. It's actually quite peaceful outside at night."

"Maggie that's not it!" Alex snapped, moving her hands from her face and waving them around as she spoke. 

"I know bu-" 

"You're not safe out here all alone at night!" 

"Alex I-" 

"I can't believe this!" Alex slammed her fist on top the steering wheel startling Maggie.

Maggie's eyes went big and she started to shake and whimper. Tears coming to her eyes. 

Alex looked over at her quickly and she furrowed her brows. She reached out or Maggie, but stopped mid way, bringing her arms back. She looked at her with worry and spoke softly. "Hey, hey. I didn't mean to do it. I'm just frustrated is all. Im sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to. It's okay Maggie." Alex held out her hands, trying her best to calm the girl down. 

Maggie undid her seatbelt and moved forward. She tried her best to move towards Alex, wanting a hug, but couldn't with her stomach in the way. 

Alex undid her seatbelt to meet her halfway. She pulled Maggie in and rested her chin on top of her head and started to shush her, attempting to calm her haggard  
breathing. 

"I don't want you to go!" Maggie cried. 

"I'll be back tomorrow! As soon as you want me." 

"No! I don't want you to go into the army!" Maggie shoved her face in Alex's neck.

Alex didn't know how to respond. 

Maggie just pulled her tighter. "I don't want to lose you Alex! I don't think I could handle it!" She started to hyperventilate. 

Alex grabbed Maggie's face and pulled her up. "Maggie calm down! Please. It's okay. Just focus on me, right now. Okay." She stopped. Wanting to make sure Maggie was calming down before she finished. "And don't say that! I can't promise anything. But if something ever happened to me you promise me you'll move on! You promise me you'll try, and you'll live your life. Say you will! Say you'll do it for me!" Alex was crying now too. 

"I promise!" Maggie's voice broke as she cried. 

Then Alex pulled Maggie in to her chest and hugged her. 

"I know you need to do this Alex! And that you want to! But I'm scared for you. What if- what if." 

"Hey! No what ifs. You got it! I can't promise what will happen, but I will promise that i'll be the best soldier. I will train hard. I'll study, I'll get stronger. I will come see you Maggie. I will come back to you." 

They stayed like that until Mr Sawyer got there. Maggie was fast asleep. 

Alex grabbed her phone to check the time, and sure enough it was 11:27. "Hey, Maggie." Alex whispered to her as she gently shook her to wake her up. 

"Hm?" Maggie sat up some. 

"I'm sorry to have to wake you. You looked so peaceful. But your dads gonna be here in about three minutes."

Maggie rubbed away some of the sleep from her eyes. "Oh." She said with disappointment in her voice. "Cant I just stay here with you? All cuddled up? Even if it is between my second trimester belly and this car counsel?"

"I wish we could Maggie. But you're mother doesn't want me around you. I would hate myself if you were caught with me." 

"Who cares what she thinks, I hate her! And I like you."

"But if you were seen with me then your parents will stop letting you come to the library and they'll do everything in there power so I don't see you ever again." 

Maggie's head lowered. "Oh. Yeah." She spoke quietly. Then she opened the door and got out. 

Alex turned and quickly got out of her side as well. She walked over to Maggie and grabbed her, pulling her in for one more hug. "I'll promise I'll come see you, okay." 

 

"Okay." She nodded. Then she moved to rest her forehead against Alex's. "Goodnight Alex Danvers." Maggie smiled. 

"Good night Maggie Sawyer." Alex squeezed Maggie's hand before letting go of Maggie and walking back to her car. She got in and put her key into the ignition, turning it and turning on the engine. She looked up at Maggie one last time that night before backing out. 

Maggie quickly blew her kiss, then held up a phone sign to her ear, as she backed away. Then she waved. 

Alex smiled and then nodded, before she drove off into the night. 

Maggie sighed as she watched her go. "Oh, Alex Danvers. My life would suck without you." 

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally the story comes to an end.. Until my next series: Come home to me.


End file.
